Les princes de Végétasai
by Para-San
Summary: Et si Vegetasai n'avait pas exploser ? Si la Terre avait été envahie par les saïyens, sur les ordres du roi... Si Bulma était dans le harem de Végéta King... Sangoku parviendra t'il a la sauver, a la ramener sur Terre ? Mais surtout... Voudra t'elle
1. Default Chapter

Les princes de Végétasai

Disclamer: Et non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, enfin... Pas tant que je n'aurai pas réussit à voler les droits d'auteur a l'héritier d'Akira Toriyama. D'ici là, je dois remplir ce maudit disclamer ! Ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement...

Prologue

Et si Végétasai n'avait pas exploser ? Et si le secrêt de la naissance d'un prince saïyen avait été cachée ? Et si le roi Végéta donnait l'ordre d'attaquer la Terre ? Et si le prince Végéta se rendait comptr de la perfidie de son père ? Et si cela donnait naissance à une grande histoire ? Trop d'évènements peuvent arriver lorsqu'une vie entière est bassée sur le mensonge, lorsqu'un peuple est voué à la dictature. Ces fiers guerriers sont-ils seulement conscient de la folie des ordres donnés ? Se rendent-ils seulement comptent que leur suzerain perd l'esprit ? Savent-ils que leur souverain a le coeur noir et qu'il n'hésiterait pas a sacrifier sa chair et son sang pour le pouvoir ? Le prince, en essayant de ne pas ressembler a son père, devient lentement sa copie... Mais l'amour d'une Terrienne, capturée lors de l'attaque et appartenant au harem du roi, parviendra t'il a changer le coeur du prince, a lui faire accepter tous les mensonges dans lesquels il a vécut ? Sera t'il capable d'accepter et de comprendre les peurs d'un enfant du passé ? Sera t'il capable de réunir ce qu'il reste de la famille royale, et de renverser le roi ?

Voici donc la saga des

Princes de Végétasai


	2. Chapitre 1 Naissances royales

Chapitre 1

Naissances royales

Par une journée fraîche du mois de mai, le 27,dans un couloir, le roi Végéta commençait à s'impatienter. Dieu que cela était long ! Cet enfant contestait déja ses ordres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils serait un grand roi. En effet, la reine n'avait pas encore accouchée que l'enfant démontrait une dérision face à ce monde sur lequel il devait régner, prenant son temps. Le roi, cependant, ne pouvait supporter que le prince lui manque de respect, à LUI. Il entendait Madeleine, sa reine, pleurer de souffrance dans la chambre, au bout du corridor. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs cessèrent. Le coeur du roi s'arrêta. Non pas de peur, mais de rage. Cette idiote ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! La porte s'ouvrit et une servante sortit. La créature s'inclina devant le roi, puis lui sourit.

-La reine et l'enfant vont bien, dit-elle.

-Je veux les voir.

-Mais certainement, votre majesté.

La porte s'ouvrit pour lui, et il put entré dans la chambre. Les servantes demandées par la sage-femme fessaient cercle autour du lit ou Madeleine reposait, le nourisson dans les bras. Végéta s'approcha en regardant la reine. Elle était belle, et unique. Elle était l'unique saïyenne a avoir les cheveux d'une autre couleur que noir; un brun aux reflets doré. Le sourire qu'elle affichait était resplendisant, ne fessant qu'augmenter sa beauté. Végéta quitta son visage pour regarder l'enfant. Il avait les cheveux noirs indomptés et les yeux noirs, comme tous les saïyens. Le roi prit l'enfant emmailloté et le leva dans les airs.

Bienvenu a toi, Végéta, prince des saïyens.

Les servantes échangèrent un regard inquiet. Seule la reine sourit.

-Il lui faudra un nom plus féminin, Végéta.

-Mon fils ne portera pas un nom de fille ! Il portera le nom de son père, le nom de sa planète !

-C'est une fille, Végéta.

Le roi la regarda, horrifié. D'un mouvement sec, il arracha la couverture. Il poussa un hurlement en voyant le sexe du bébé, le jetta dans les bras de sa mère et sortit d'un pas enragé.

-Majesté... commença une servante.

-Laissons-lui le temps d'accepter la situation. Il sera heureux d'avoir une fille lorsqu'il se sera fait a l'idée, dit la reine.

-Bien, majesté...

Madeleine regarda sa fille en souriant. Sa petite princesse. Elle l'aimait déja tant ! Au bout de quelques jours, Végéta finit par accepté de trouver un nom à sa fille, et elle fut appellée Rasana. Au fil du temps, le roi s'habitua a cette petite aux grands yeux noirs brillant de malice. Dès son plus jeune âge, il lui apprit a se battre. Elle était douée, et serait devenue une combatante redoutable si son père avait continué a l'entraîner, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Un évènement beaucoup plus important le retenait; la reine était a nouveau enceinte. Rasana avait alors cinq ans. Le 24 juillet, la reine accoucha d'un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux noirs. Le roi l'appella Végéta, suivant la coutume de Végétasai voulant que le roi porte le nom de la planète. Rasana s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit frère. Ce jour fut la première et dernière foisou elle vit son petit frère, car dès le lendemain, elle fut placée chez des guerriers de castes inférieures, et ne revit pas ses parents. Commença alors une vie de malheur pour Rasana, car sa "famille" se moquait bien qu'elle soit de sang royal; le roi, ayant un fils, se moquait bien de sa fille a présent. Le message avait été clair; s'occuper d'elle, la tuer si elle leur causait problème et la marier a leur propre fils dans le cas ou elle survivrait jusqu'a l'âge du mariage. Le roi ne s'occupait plus que de son fils, de son "héritier". La reine, attristée par le départ de sa fille, tomba malade, refusant de se lever, de manger... Seul son petit Végéta l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. C'était un enfant calme et calin, et il venait souvent rejoindre ses parents le matin, ce que son père détestait. Mais comme la reine semblait y prendre plaisir, malgré son état, le roi ne dit jamais rien. Il voyait son fils regarder la reine avec les yeux brillants de tendresse, alors qu'il le regardait droidement.

Lorsque Végéta eut sept ans, le palai se trouva en grande effervescence; la reine attendait un autre enfant. Végéta fut heureux de savoir qu'il aurait un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais il était loin de se douter que, sept ans auparavant, une petite fille de cinq avait ressentit une joie semblable face a pareille nouvelle, et qu'elle avait été trompée. Et, tout comme elle, le petit prince serait aussi trompé par cet homme qu'était son père...

Le 19 novembre, une servante entra dans la chambre du garçonnet et l'éveilla. En apprenant la nouvelle, le petit prince courrut vers la chambre de ses parents Son père était dehors et attendait, sa mère, dans la chambre, hurlait. Végéta leva les yeux vers son père.

Père... Maman va s'en sortit, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père ne répondit pas. Après quelques temps, Madeleine cessa de crier. Une servante sortit, et les deux Végéta purent entrer. Une servante s'avança avec le bébé et le tendit a son père. Il fut heureux de découvrir un deuxième fils.

-Bienvenu a toi en ce monde, Carot.

-Je veux le voir ! s'exclama le prince.

Le roi déposa le nourisson dans les bras de son aîné, puis sourit. La reine, pâle, étendue sur son lit, tendit une main pour caresser la joue de son premier fils, et c'est d'une voix douce mais sans énergie qu'elle lui fit une ultime requête:

-Végéta... Prends bien soin de ton petit frère... Veille sur lui... Comme je l'aurais fait...

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda le prince, alors que son frère aggripait l'un de ses doigts avec son petit point.

Ce geste si innofensif, le prince Végéta l'avait fait, sept ans auparavant, dans les bras de sa soeur aînée dont il ne connaissait pas l'existance. Tout comme la queue de singe de Végéta s'était enroulée autour du poignet de Rasana, celle de Carot s'enroula autour du poignet de son frère. Mais la reine ne répondit pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et ce, pour l'éternité. Le roi la regarda d'un air dégouté.

Prenez le corps et brulez-le.

Peu lui importait le sort de son épouse. Elle lui avait donné deux héritiers, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se leva et saisit le petit Carot, avant de sortit. Végéta le suivit avec peur.

-Père ! Vous ne le tenez pas bien, vous allez lui faire mal ! Père ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? J'ai promis a maman de veiller sur lui ! Père ! Rendez-moi mon petit frère !

-SILENCE ! TAIS-TOI ! hurla le roi en frappant son fils.

Végéta fur projeté contre le mur, sa tête se cogna et il perdit connaissance quelques instants. Une fois sur pied, il courrut vers la salle du trône pour voir un officier sortit avec le bébé emmailloté. Le roi, assit, souriait.

-Père ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a emmené Carot ?!?

-Va t'en Végéta.

-Père...

-Je t'ai dis de t'en aller ! Tu ne reverra jamais ton frère, rends-toi a l'évidence ! Apprends ce que je te dis, apprends a te battre, deviens un combattant d'élite, un roi irréprochable. MAIS NE ME DEMANDE JAMAIS LES RAISONS DE MES ACTES !

Puis, il quitta la salle du trône. Végéta s'écroula au sol, replié sur lui-même en position foetale, sa queue de singe enroulée autour de sa taille, et il éclatta en sanglots. Il perdait sa mère pour avoir un frère et il perdait ce frère pour... Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas.

Il fessait encore nuit, l'aube n'était pas loin. L'officier volait a travers le village voisin du palai, puis se posa pour cogner à une porte. Une lumière s'alluma et un homme ouvrit.

-Oui ? demanda l'homme.

-Berduck ?

-Lui-même. Que me vaut la visite d'un membre de la garde royale ?

-Laissez-moi entrer et vous saurez.

L'homme, Berduck, fit entrer le garde. Ils s'assirent donc a table, et l'officier déposa un tat de couverture sur la table.

-Votre épouse est alitée depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes ici pour me parler de mon épouse ? demanda Berduck sèchement.

-Le roi a une mission pour vous.

-Quel est le rapport avec mon épouse ?

-Vous le saurez lorsque j'aurai finis.

D'une main, il écarta un pan de couverture, découvrant le nourisson. Berduck poussa un cri d'incrédulité. L'enfant lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Le roi a eu la même réaction que vous en l'examinant de plus près.

-Il ne croit tout de même pas que j'ai eu une liaison avec la reine !

-La reine est décédée.

Ce fut un choc pour Berduck. La reine Madeleine était aimée de tout le monde.

-Le roi fera annoncer sa mort pendant la journée...ainsi que celle du bébé.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne veut pas que le peuple sache que le prince est en vie. Ainsi, si le prince Végéta est tué, le prince Carot sera en sécurité.

-Il veut que je garde son fils ici ? Mais je ne suis qu'un...

-Combattant de troisiè,e classe, mais la ressemblance est frappante. Votre épouse étant alitée depuis des mois et personne n'en sachant la cause, il est fort crédible qu'elle fut enceinte.

Berduck était abasourdit.

-Et un dernier ordre du roi; que le prince ne soit au courrant de rien. Qu'il croit qu'il est votre fils.

-Je... Très bien...

Une porte s'ouvrit et Raditz, le fils de Berduck et Camelia, entra dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de son père, a moitié endormit, se sentant grand du haut de ses quatre ans.

-Papa... C'est qui, le monsieur ?

-C'est un garde du palai, Raditz.

-Pourquoi il est là ?

-Il est venu voir ton petit frère.

Raditz ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le bébé qui dormait dans le tat de couverture.

Un frère ?!?Ah ça, hors de question !

Et il claqua la porte. Le garde sourit.

-Votre fils a bien du caractère, Berduck.

-Un peu trop.

L'officier se mit a rire, puis sortit. Berduck se leva, prit le bébé et alla expliquer la situation a Camelia, qui accepta l'enfant comme le sien.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas le roi... Tout d'abord, il envoit Rasana à l'autre bout de la planète chez des saïyens inconnu et son nom est maintenant interdit, il veut élevé le prince héritier comme une brute et voilà qu'il se débarasse de l'enfant qui a couter la vie à la reine. Il me semble qu'il devrait plutôt rassembler ses enfants, dit Camelia.

-J'ignore la raison du départ de Rasana, mais pour Carot... Il veut assurer un avenir au peuple saïyen. Si le prince Végéta est tué, Carot pourra le remplacer.

Camelia hocha la tête. L'après-midi, le roi annonça publiquement la mort de la reine Madeleine et du prince Carot. Le peuple fut terriblement attristé face a une si grande perte et comprirent l'absence du prince Végéta, qui devait pleurer la mort de sa mère.


	3. Chapitre 2 Vision et légende

Disclamer: Pour la légende, j'ai emprunter celle de thrillergirl, qui ressemblait un peu a celle que j'avais imaginer, mais en beaucoup plus complète, et qui m'avait d'ailleur beaucoup plu. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Pour le reste, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai toujours pas eu les droits d'auteurs. Il n'y a qu'a la mère de Végéta que j'ai donner le nom de Madeleine, et a la mère de Raditz que j'ai donné le nom de Camelia. Hormis cela, le personnage de Rasana m'appartient. Maintenant, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Vision et légende

Berduck se leva pour aller s'occuper de Carot qui pleurait. Le petit prince était chez lui depuis déjà deux semaines, et c'était un vrai petit diable. Berduck marchait dans le couloir lorsque tout devint noir autour de lui. Il ne paniqua pas, sachant ce qui se passait. Encore une vision. Cela lui arrivait quelques fois, et heureusement, il était toujours seul lorsque cela lui arrivait. Si quelqu'un avait été témoin de ce phénomène, le roi en aurait aussitôt été prévenu, et Berduck aurait été forcé d'avoir des visions au moment ou le roi le décidait, ce dont il n'était bien entendu pas capable. Que pouvait bien être cette vision ? Il ne savait pas. Il se trouva dehors, et il voyait les étoiles briller dans la nuit. Puis une étoile au lointain s'avança, se rapprochant de Végétasai. Berduck ouvrit de grands yeux. Une météore allait percuter la planète ! Tout devint noir. Végétasai avait exploser.

Berduck ouvrit les yeux dans le couloir de sa maison. Dans quelques mois peut-être, quelques semaine, Végétasai n'existerait plus. Il devait tenir sa promesse, sauver le prince. Il se dirrigea vers la chambre du bébé, le calma puis sortit. Il se dirrigea vers la cour extérieur et déposa le bébé dans une capsule de voyagement. Il choisit une planète dans un système solaire éloignée, entra les coordonnées dans le programme du pilote automatique puis regarda le petit vaisseau s'éloigner avec a son bord le prince saïyen endormit.

Carot se retrouva quelques mois plus tard sur Terre, une planète que l'on pourrait appeller primitive, où les habitants ne savaient pas se battre. Il fut receuillit par un vieil homme du nom de Sangohan, qui l'appella Sangoku. Le nouveau Carot tomba un jour et se frappa la tête, perdant ainsi cet esprit belliqueux du saïyen en lui. Il ne put cependant échappé a son destin de guerrier. Il prit une Terrienne pour épouse et eut un fils qu'il nomma comme son "grand-père". Sangoku ignorait totalement qu'il venait de la planète Végétasai.

Une fois que Carot eut quitter la planète, Berduck entra chez lui et éveilla Camelia pour lui conter sa vision, et ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle lui assura qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, qu'il ne restait a présent qu'a sauver leur propre fils, puis a mourir la tête haute. Berduck se renseigna dès le lendemain, et le jeune Raditz fut envoyé en formation dans l'espace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Végéta était assis dans une pièce froide, et même le feu devant lui ne pouvait le réchauffer. La salle de souvenirs était l'endroit le plus calme de tout le palai, mais aussi le plus froid. La salle des souvenirs était en fait une grande bibliothèque circulaire. Il aimait cette pièce. Son père y venait rarement. Le roi n'avait que faire de tous ces livres, c'était une perte de temps. Végéta resta un moment a contempler les flammes. Un vieil homme entra, et Végéta se retourna; il s'agisait du vieux sage Ratsu, un ancien combattant trop vieux a présent pour se battre, mais qui n'était pas inutile car ses conseils étaient toujours sages.

-Mais que faites-vous la, jeune Végéta ?

-Je réfléchis.

Le vieux saïyen eut un sourire. Autant le prince était un enfant calin et tendre, autant il était devenu distant et froid depuis la mort de sa mère. Il passait beaucoup de temps a réfléchir, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire au roi. Ratsu ne put s'empêcher de penser que le prince avait un air noble lorsqu'il réfléchissait, beaucoup plus que son père. Oui... Le prince serait un excellent roi.

-Et vous, sage Ratsu ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Votre père m'a demander de venir vous conter quelque chose.

-Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui vient de mon père.

-Pas même notre plus grande légende, notre plus grand pouvoir ?

-Vous voulez dire le fait de nous transformer en Oozurus ?

-Non... Encore plus merveilleux que cela.

Cette fois, le vieux sage avait piquer la curiosité du prince, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh mais je ne peux pas... Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez rien savoir de ce qui vient de votre père...

-Je suis le prince, et je t'ordonne de me conter cette légenre, Ratsu !

Le vieux sage s'inclina respectueusement, alors que Végéta prenait un air fier, mais le jeune garçon était loin de se douter que le véritable gagnant était le vieux Ratsu... Ce dernier prit place dans un fauteuil et sortit un livre du sac qu'il avait apporter. Végéta s'assit au sol, devant lui, et attendit. Ratsu feuilleta un moment le livre, puis sourit.

-Il existe une autre transformation que celle des Oozurus, bien plus belle, bien plus dévastatrice, bien plus puissante... Il s'agit de celle des Super Saïyens.

Il tendit le livre a Végéta qui put voir une image représentant un guerrier les cheveux or redressés en l'air et les yeux bleus. Une forte vague d'énergie l'entourait.

-...Wow... C'est un super saïyen ?

-Oui, prince. C'est le dernier super saïyen a avoir exister. Il a vécut il y a plus de mille ans, et c'était le petit frère du roi de l'époque.

-Nous vivions dans les bois a ce moment, et c'était les Thusfuls qui vivaient dans nos villes ! s'exclama le prince.

-Je vois que tu écoute bien ce que t'apprends Ashra.

-Surtout quand il y a des guerres !

-Nico, c'était le nom du saïyen, aimait explorer. Un jour, il eut explorer toute Végétasai...

-Alors il retourna chez lui, et s'entraîna et il devint super saïyen ! rit le prince.

-Non... Il alla dans une ville Thusful et vola un vaisseau spatial. Nico était le premier de nous tous, saïyen, a aller dans l'espace.

Végéta, irrité de ne pas avoir eu la bonne réponse, resta tout de même ébahi devant la hardiesse de son ancêtre. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel.

-Moi aussi un jour, je vais y aller...

-Bien sur votre majesté, de nos jours, il nous est facile d'aller dans l'espace. Mais pas en ce temps. Lorsque Nico revint, tous ses anciens amis firent cercle autour de lui pour entendre ses aventures. Une de ses amies, Célia, décida de l'accompagner un jour. Suite a ce voyage, ils devinrent inséparables, et bientôt, le roi leur donna sa bénédiction.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour leur mariage.

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

-C'est nul le mariage ! Moi, je me marierai jamais !

-Il vous faudra bien, prince, afin de donner un héritier au trône saïyen.

-Je suis pas obligé de l'aimer... Papa il aimait pas maman ! Mais ce Nico, il devait surement l'aimer sa Célia, parce que personne l'a obligé !

-En effet, sir, Nico aimait beaucoup Célia. Pour leur voyage de noce, ils décidèrent de partir sur une planète inconnue. Seulement, les habitants n'étaient pas aimables, et ils tuèrent Célia après des heures et des heures de massacres. Cela a réveiller le super saïyen en Nico, qui les a tous tuer. Puis il a envoyer un message au peuple saïyen, lui demandant de l'excuser, mais il ne voulait plus vivre si Célia n'était pas près de lui.

-C'est ridicule !

-Il fit exploser la planète ensuite.

-Après avoir retourner a son vaisseau ?

-Non, prince... Nico mourrut dans l'explosion de la planète, lui aussi.

Végéta resta un moment en silence.

-Il est mort par amour ?

-Oui, altesse. Tout comme... votre mère, qui est morte par amour pour ses enfants.

Comme a chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de la reine, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Végéta.

-Donc, ce que vous dites... C'est que lorsqu'on voit quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir, puis mourir, on atteint une sorte de rage qui éveille le Super Saïyen ?

-C'est exact.

Végéta resta silencieux encore une fois, perdu dans ses pensées: "Moi, je n'aime personne... Et je n'aimerai jamais personne. Les seules personnes que j'ai aimer sont maman et Carot... Maman est morte... Et Carot... Je sais même pas où il est... Et tout le monde croit qu'il est mort... Je deviendrai jamais un Super Saïyen..."

-Votre père espère sincèrement que vous deviendrez le nouveau Super Saïyen, car il n'en existe qu'un a tous les mille ans, et... Celui de notre millénaire n'est pas encore apparu...

Végéta leva les yeux vers Ratsu. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne serait jamais le Super Saïyen, car il avait déja tout perdu et n'avait plus rien a perdre...


	4. Chapitre 3 Sauvetage et vérité

Note de l'auteure: J'ai changer quelques petites affaires dans le chapitre 1, parce qu'après calcul, je me suis rendue compte que Végéta avait 7 ans de plus que Sangoku, et non 5, alors Sangoku est né quand Végéta avait 7 ans. Ça ne change pas grand chose a l'histoire, mais bon... Merci a ceux qui m'ont laissé des review ! Pour les fautes, bin, j'essais de m'améliorer...

Chapitre 3

Sauvetage et vérité

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Carot pour la Terre, et rien ne semblait changer dans la vie de nos guerriers. Le roi était toujours aussi occuper, et le prince détestait toujours autant son père. Un jour, pourtant, un saïyen vint voir le roi en catastrophe, et leur annonça une grande nouvelle; une météorite filait tout droit vers Végétasai. Aussitôt, le roi convoqua ses meilleurs guerriers, et, tous ensemble, ils firent une énorme boule d'énergie qu'ils lançèrent sur la météorite. Elle explosa, et bien que certains morceaux tombèrent sur Végétasai et firent des dégats, la planète était sauve.

-Tu vois, dit le roi a son fils, grâce a moi, tu aura une planète sur laquelle règner !

-Keuf...

Et le petit Végéta retourna s'entraîner avec Nappa, un commandant de son père maintenant chargé de son entraînement. Les années passèrent. Le prince Végéta avait alors 29 ans, et ressemblait trait pour trait a son père. Ce dernier décida, un beau jour, d'aller voir ce qu'était devenu son deuxième fils qui venait d'avoir 22 ans, alors il alla donc chez Berduck. Ce dernier du lui dire qu'il avait eu vent de la venue d'une météorite, et qu'il avait envoyer le petit sur une autre planète, en sécurité. Le roi Végéta se mit a hurler, mit Berduck aux arrêts et appella tous ses conseillers de guerre. Ils firent fouiller la maison de Berduck, et en fouillant dans ses documents, ils décrouvrirent les coordonnées de la planète ou Carot avait été envoyé. La Terre. En fouillant dans ses propres papiers, le roi découvrit qu'il avait déja voulu, dans ses plus jeunes années, aller sur Terre pour sélectionner les meilleurs spécimens d'humaines pour s'en faire un harem, et détruire ce qu'il restait des êtres vivants. Alors il appella ses meilleurs soldats, et ils préparèrent l'attaque. Ils iraient sur Terre, retrouveraient Carot, le roi se choisirait des humaines, ils feraient un massacre, puis retourneraient sur Végétasai. Tel était le plan. Le roi fit venir son fils et lui demanda de s'occuper de Végétasai durant son absence.

-Où allez-vous ? demanda Végéta avec ennui.

-Sur une planète nommée la Terre.

-La Terre ? Keuf ! C'est a l'autre bout de la galaxie ! Pourquoi allez perdre votre temps là ?

-Parce que ton frère s'y trouve.

Végéta retint l'exclamation de surprise qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Carot. Son petit frère. Alors agé de... 22 ans. Végéta accepta donc la demande de son père, et monta a sa chambre. Il resta un long moment a se regarder dans le miroir. Il lui ressemblait. Il ressemblait a ce monstre qu'il détestait. De dépit, il lança une boule d'énergie qui fit éclatter le miroir. En 29 ans, qu'avait-il apprit ? Pas grand chose. Il ne fessait que se battre. Se battre encore et toujours. Afin de devenir le Super Saïyen. C'était ce que son père voulait. Lui, savait qu'il en serait incapable. Mais voilà... Carot revenait. Peut-être qu'alors, Végéta aurait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un dont la mort aurait pu lui faire assez de peine pour qu'il atteigne la Rage Suprême ? Mais peut-être que son frère lui en voudrait de n'avoir pas su le garder. D'ailleurs, que fessait-il sur Terre ? Peu importe. Il saurait bientôt...

Après quelques semaines, la troupe fut enfin prête a partir. Végéta assista a leur départ, silencieux, envieux. Plus que tout, il aurait aimé partir avec eux, retrouvé son frère le premier et le ramener lui-même à la maison. Mais il savait que quelqu'un de la famille royale devait rester, sinon s'en suivrait une confusion terrible. C'est donc avec le coeur en miette et jaloux que Végéta commença a régner sur la planète de ses ancêtres, mais en apparence seulement. Son esprit accompagnait son père vers cette petite planète bleue, vers cette goutte d'eau perdue au milieu de l'espace, vers cet endroit où son petit frère habitait.

Le roi débarqua après des mois de voyagement sur la Terre. Il était dans une forêt calme, ses hommes a quelques mètres de lui. Alors il lança un ordre, et les saïyens s'envolèrent.

-Vous, allez par là ! Vous, dans cette direction ! Massacrez tout sur votre passage, sauf les jeunes femmes belles. Ramenez-les moi, je choisirai parmis elles. L'équipe là-bas, construisez une cage afin que les femmes ne s'échappent pas. Et bien sur, n'oubliez pas le but premier de cette mission ! Il y a un saïyen ici, il faut le trouver afin de le ramener sur Végétasai.

-Oui, majesté ! dirent les hommes.

Le roi n'avait pas mentionné que le saïyen en question était son fils. Inutile de prévenir les soldats. Les saïyens se séparèrent sur les ordres du roi, et se mirent a parcourir la Terre...

Chichi se tassa dans un coin du grenier, Sangohan dans ses bras. En dessous, les deux hommes détruisaient tout dans leur petite maison. Elle les avait vu venir de loin et était allée se cacher avec son enfant.

Sangoku... Que fais-tu...pensa t'elle.

Ce dernier se dépèchait de retourner chez lui. Il sentait de grandes puissances sur la planète, et c'est avec effroi qu'il en avait vu deux se dirriger vers chez lui. Il arriva pour voir la petite cuisine dévastée. Il se précipita a l'étage pour voir deux hommes aux cheveux noirs avec des ceintures brunes poilues qui se préparaient a monter l'escalier qui menait au grenier, où il le savait, sa femme et son fils était cachés.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t'il.

L'un des hommes se tourna et sourit.

-Carot... Te voilà enfin.

-Comment m'avez-vous appeller ? demanda Sangoku.

-Carot. Il s'agit de ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Sangoku, dit ce dernier.

-Raditz, cet imbécile ne se souvient même pas de nous, grogna l'autre homme.

Sangoku resta un moment surprit, autour de la taille de l'homme appellé Raditz, la ceinture brune s'était déroulé et se balançait a ses cotés; il s'agissait en fait d'une queue de singe ! Lui-même en avait eu une jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans, avant qu'il ne la perde.

-Écoute moi bien, imbécile, dit Raditz. Tu ne viens pas de ce monde.

-Quoi ?

-ÉCOUTE ! Tu es comme nous, tu es un saïyen, de la planète Végétasai.

-C'est...C'est faux...

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, dit Raditz en s'approchant. Et tu es mon frère.

-Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! dit-il.

-Ah, débarassons-nous de lui ! s'exclama l'autre homme. On n'aura qu'a dire au roi qu'on ne l'a pas reconnu puisqu'il n'avait plus de queue !

-Ne pas reconnaître mon frère, alors qu'il est le portrait de notre père ? ricanna Raditz. Écoute Herba, si tu ne veux pas obéïr au roi, c'est ton problème. Il y a deux humains en haut, occupe toi d'eux. Mais ne touche pas à mon frère. Le roi a fait cette mission exprès pour venir le chercher.

-Très bien, fit l'homme en commençant a monter l'escalier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que déja Sangoku lui avait balancé une salve d'énergie, manquant d'arracher le bras du saïyen. Ce dernier poussa un cri, avant de se tourner vers Sangoku.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!?

-Je ne laisserai personne approcher de ma femme et de mon fils !

-Ta femme ? Ton fils ? demanda Raditz avec dégout. Tu a pris une stupide Terrienne pour femme, et tu a eu un fils ? Es-tu fou ? Les batards sont la honte des saïyens !

Un grand sentiment de haine monta en Sangoku. Ils osaient dire du mal de Chichi, et traiter Sangohan de...batard ? C'était trop pour Sangoku. Le saïyen nommé Herba mourrut sur le coup. Raditz bondit en bas de l'escalier, et Sangoku se mit a sa poursuite.

-Allons mon frère... fit Raditz avec un sourire confiant lorsqu'il vit bien qu'il était prit, tu ne va quand même pas me tuer ?

-Tu l'aurais laissé tuer ma famille.

-Mais non... Tu ne connais pas Herba, moi si... C'était une ruse... Je voulais le berner, seulement...

-Menteur.

-Mais pourquoi mentirais-je mon frère ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais quelque chose me dit de ne pas te faire confiance.

-Allons, mon frère...

Il a tuer Herba... Il est plus fort que je ne le croyais... Et il ne nous croit pas... Je devrais me débarasser de lui, et dire au roi qu'il m'a attaqué...

Alors que Raditz formait une boule d'énergie afin de l'envoyer a Sangoku, ce dernier surprit le geste du saïyen, et l'élimina d'un coup. Puis, il monta a l'étage. Chichi, armée d'une poële, sauta sur lui, mais il l'arrêta d'une main.

-Sangoku ! Je croyais...

Et elle éclatta en sanglots. Il la serra dans ses bras, avant de sentir quelque chose contre sa jambe. Sangohan venait de s'y accrocher. Il se pencha et prit le bambin de 3 ans dans ses bras.

-Tu a eu peur Sangohan ? demanda t'il doucement.

-Non, répondit le gamin. Je savais que tu allais nous sauver.

Sangoku embrassa son fils avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-YAMCHAAAAA !!!! hurla Bulma, une amie de Sangoku, devant le corps de son petit ami.

Il avait tenter de la protéger, mais voilà que ces mastodontes l'avait tué. Elle s'accrocha à lui avec désespoir, mais un saïyen l'attrapa par le bras.

-Eh, elle est mignone, celle-là ! Ramenons-là au roi.

-Ouais, elle devrait lui plaire, commenta un autre.

Bulma se mit a trembler. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir le roi de ces monstres. C'est alors qu'elle vit les queues de singes. Comme Sangoku dans sa jeunesse... Avant qu'elle ne puisse rien dire, un guerrier la fit basculer sur son épaule et l'emmena. Elle eut beau crier, se débattre, rien n'y fit.


	5. Chapitre 4 Première rencontre

Note de l'auteur: Salut ! Merci a vous pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 4 Première rencontre

Bulma fut jettée au sol devant un homme barbu avec une longue cape bleue.

-On l'a trouvée dans une ville, informa l'homme qui l'avait capturer. Un être humain ayant une force plus grande que la moyenne a tenter de la défendre, mais il n'a pas fait le poids.

-Très bien...Oui, très bien... Vous avez bien travailler. Elle est magnifique, dit le roi.

Les hommes s'inclinèrent devant lui, et Bulma fut emplie de frissons. En temps normal, elle aurait été enchantée de ce compliment. Mais cet homme lui fessait peur. Il avait un regard trop froid, trop inhumain. L'un de ces ravisseurs la saisit par le bras et la lança dans une cage. Elle reconnut plusieurs filles des environs. Il y avait même Maron, l'ancienne petite copine de Krillin, parmis elles. Maron s'avança vers Bulma et l'aida a se relever.

-Maron... Pourquoi ils nous ont capturées...

-Nous allons être le harem du roi, Bulma.

Bulma ouvrit de grands yeux. Le...harem de cet homme sans coeur ? De ce fou, ce malade mental ? Elle préférait mourir. Mourir... Aller rejoindre Yamcha.

-Allons... essaya de la rassurée Maron alors que Bulma avait glissé au sol. Ca pourrait être pire ! Après tout, il est plutôt bel homme...

Bulma était dégoutée. Les femmes restèrent longtemps dans la cage, jusqu'à ce que le roi ordonne le départ. Elles durent monter dans un vaisseau spatial. Bulma eut beau crier, se débattre, rien n'y fit. Un guerrier la poussa et elle tomba au sol durement. Sa tête frappa un embout metallique, et elle perdit connaissance. Lorsque Bulma se réveilla, elle repossait sur quelque chose de mou. Elle leva la tête et vie un regard froid la fixer. Elle reposait dans les bras du roi des saïyens ! Elle se releva d'un bond. Le roi fit un sourire froid a la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que...Pourquoi...

-Vous êtes magnifique. C'est décider, vous serez ma première épouse.

-Quoi... Mais...

-Pas de mais. Vous êtes parfaite. Même ma défunte reine n'avait pas votre beauté, et pourtant dieu sait combien elle était belle !

-Je...

Bulma ne put rien dire que déjà le roi l'avait saisie violament par les épaules pour l'embrasser. Elle se détacha en trébuchant par terre, et le roi se mit a rire.

-Tu n'a pas a avoir peur. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu n'aura jamais a le regretter.

Bulma se mit a trembler. Tout le reste du voyage, elle dut repousser les avances du roi, qui semblait la préférer a toutes les autres filles. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle aurait préférer être moins belle. Les mois passèrent très vite, et ils furent enfin en approche de Végétasaï. L'esprit curieux de Bulma reprit le dessus sur sa peur. Elle regarda les guerriers préparer l'atterissage. Au moment de descendre, le roi la prit par le bras et la fit descendre en même temps que lui.

Toute la population de la capitale était rassemblée. Bulma tremblait de peur. Elle vit un jeune homme s'avancer, et son coeur se mit a battre plus fort.

-Voici mon fils, dit le roi, le prince Végéta.

Bulma remarqua qu'effectivement, le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup au roi. Mais...le roi était si vieux que ça ?!? Le prince s'avança, et sans regarder seulement Bulma, il s'adressa a son père.

-L'avez-vous trouver, père ?

-Non.

Le visage du prince grimaça de dégout, et avant que Bulma n'ait comprit ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà parti. Le roi haussa les épaules.

-Je devais ramener un saïyen perdu sur Terre, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé.

-Oh.

Au fond, elle s'en fichait. Mais qui pouvait bien être ce saïyen pour que le prince soit dans un tel état de rage ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Végéta s'arrêta en haut des marches du palai, puis se retourna. Qui était cette femme ? Une terrienne assurément. Surement la femme préférée du harem de son père. Elle était belle, Végéta devait l'avouer. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité, et Végéta ne se rappella pas avoir vu yeux plus grands, plus bleu, plus magnifiques. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu que des saïyens, avec leurs yeux noirs. Au moment où elle leva les yeux vers lui, il entra dans le chateau. Pourquoi regardait-il la nouvelle femme de son père ainsi ? Il ne savait pas.


	6. 5 Une seule me suffira Une seule Cellelà

Note de l'auteure: Euhhhhhhhh... morte de honte.........................voici donc le chapitre 5.................. Euh... Je tiens a vous avertir que vers la fin du chapitre 5.....................euh............ En fait... Ca risque d'être un peu osé...Non...Disons-le...Très osé........... Alors pour ceux que ça frustre... Ou que ça gêne... Ou qui n'ont pas l'âge de lire ce genre de texte......... Merde... C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose du genre... Je suis morte de honte... Mon dieu...Pardonnez-moi... Bon...Eum...Voilà le chapitre 5 Hormis la fin, je l'aime bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 Une seule me suffira...Une seule... Celle-là.

Bulma habitait maintenant depuis trois mois dans les appartements conçus pour les filles du harem. Elle était la préférée du roi, et portait des vêtements toujours plus somptueux, toujours plus beaux. Les serviteurs lui obéïssaient comme à une princesse, et sans les avances de plus en plus pressante du roi, elle se serait crue au paradis. Mais toutes les nuits, le souverain des saïyens essayait de la forcer a avoir une liaison, elle le repoussait. Un jour, elle en serait bientôt incapable, et il la prendrait de force. Elle le savait. Ce jour-là, elle souffrirait, elle maudirait son existance. Plusieurs fois déjà, Bulma avait essayer de s'enlever la vie, mais on l'avait toujours arrêter a la dernière minute. Elle était sous bonne garde maintenant. Elle était rarement seule.

Le prince Végéta voyait souvent les jeunes femmes que son père avait ramener de la Terre, sauf la belle jeune fille aux grands yeus bleus si curieux. Elle était confinée dans les appartement du harem et ne pouvait en sortir. A tous les matins, le roi rejoignait son fils pour déjeuner, et se plaignait qu'elle était la pire tête de mule de l'univers, et que sa patience atteindrait bientôt sa limite. Le prince était dégouté, même s'il ne disait rien. Cette jeune femme avait son âge ! Devoir être la maîtresse de son père... Son père avait déjà 62 ans, il n'était plus tout jeune !

Un jour qu'il se promenait avec son père dans les corridors, il vit la jeune femme avec un plateau de fruit, tentant de le faire tenir en équilibre malgré ses mains menottées. Un saïyen qui passait par là renversa le plateau qui se renversa au sol.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS DANS VOTRE TÊTE ?!? JE COMMENÇE VRAIMENT A EN AVOIR MARE D'ÊTRE ENTOURÉ DE LOURDEAUX COMME VOUS !!!! JE VEUX RETOURNER SUR TERRE !!!IMMÉDIATEMENT !!! J'ÉTAIS L'UNE DES FILLES LA PLUS RICHE !!!mON PÈRE PAIERA LA RANÇON, MAIS RENVOYEZ-MOI SUR TERRE !!!!IMMÉDIATEMENT !!!!

Végéta vit son père avançer vers elle a grand pas et la giffler a la voler. Les yeux de Végéta s'ouvrirent de stupeur lorsqu'il vit, comme au ralentit, le corps de la jeune femme voler dans les airs, avant de tomber mollement au sol. Son père allait finir par la tuer ! Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les cotes et elle tressaillit en laissant échapper un cri de douleur. Puis le roi aggripa le saïyen par l'épaule.

-Emmène-là a mes appartements, et arrange toi pour qu'elle ne se sauve pas.

-Inutile père, s'indigna Végéta. Vous venez de lui casser deux côtes, elle ne peut plus marcher, comment voulez-vous qu'elle se sauve ?!?

-Tais-toi Végéta. Son sort ne te concerne pas.

Végéta ne put détacher son regard des grands yeux remplis d'horreur et de souffrance, jusqu'à ce que le saïyen emporte la jeune femme.

-Tu vois ce qu'il me faut endurer ? Elle a une vraie tête de mule. Elle est pourtant si belle ! Enfin... Je finirai bien par la dresser.

-Donnez-la moi, père.

Végéta resta lui-même surpris de ses paroles.

-Quoi ?

-Donnez-là moi. Vous avez déjà 30 femmes a satisfaire. Vous n'avez pas de temps a perdre a dresser une stupide terrienne qui ne sait pas reconnaître l'autorité. Donnez-là moi, je la dresserai. Elle m'obéïra où elle mourra. J'ai bien le temps de lui apprendre qui sont les maîtres.

Le roi sourit a son fils.

-Elle ne te laisse pas indifférente, c'est bien cela ?

-Ne dites pas ça père, je cherche seulement a vous aider.

-Très bien. Viens la chercher demain matin, elle sera prête a te suivre dans tes appartements.

-Bien père.

Végéta s'éloigna, et lorsqu'il fut assez loin, et seul, il commença a s'interroger. Pourquoi donc avait-il demander cette femme a son père ? Il revit les grands yeux bleux, et il comprit. Il savait que si elle restait avec son père, elle aurait tôt fait de mourir du son insolence. Et il ne pouvait accepter que ses beaux yeux se ferment a jamais et n'expriment plus rien. Il la sauverait de son père. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais qu'elle devait lui obéïr en publique pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Demain. Demain, elle serait en sécurité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le roi Végéta entra dans la chambre et sourit en voyant la jeune femme étendue. C'était sa dernière chance. Demain, elle appartiendrait a son fils. Demain, ce serait son fils qui tenterait de profiter du corps de la jeune femme. Qui essairait de pénétrer ce chemin qu'elle refusait aux hommes. Et le roi ne pouvait laisser son fils lui faire l'affront de profiter de cette femme alors que lui-même se voyait refuser ce plaisir. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Le roi s'approcha du lit et elle ouvrit les yeux. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle le reconnu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse omettre une quelconque protestation, il se pencha vers elle et arracha la robe de nuit de la jeune femme, la laissant gisant nue sur le lit.

-Non...Non... Je vous en supplie... sanglotta t'elle.

Il la giffla encore. Son beau visage était maintenant rouge. Lentement, le roi se déshabilla, avant de s'approcher d'elle, tel un prédateur. Elle pleurait. Il la frappa encore, avant de la forcer a se coucher sur le dos. Elle essaya de le repousser, mais il s'assit sur elle et commença a taquiner le bout d'un mamelon avec ses doigts. Il se durcit sous la caresse alors que la jeune femme pleurait. Le second eut droit au même traîtement, puis se fut la langue du roi qui commença a les taquiner. Après un moment, le roi se fatigua de ce petit jeu et s'étendit sur la jeune femme. Elle recommença a pleurer, mais il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Elle lui mordit la langue. S'en était trop pour le roi. Avant qu'elle ne put se rendre de ce qu'il se passait, il la posséda brutament. Elle voulu hurler, mais il l'empêchait encore de crier. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Son sexe durcit en elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Ses mains crispées sur ses fesses la pressait contre lui alors qu'il soulevait ses hanches pour mieux la pénétrer. Sa langue et son membre essayaient de la pénétrer plus profondémment, l'un dans sa bouche, l'autre entre ses jambes. A chaque coup de bassin du roi, elle essayait de résister a la douleur, a ne pas s'évanouir. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour avec Yamcha, évidamment, mais il avait toujours été attentif a elle, a son désir. Contrairement a ce roi cupide. Bulma ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il laissa en elle couler son fluide de vie, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Il s'effondra sur elle avec un cri rauque. Pris sous le corps de cet homme qu'elle haïssait, Bulma souhaita mourir. Il la tira sauvagement par les cheveux avant de l'embrasser cruellement, mordant a son tour dans les lèvres douces de la terrienne.

-Demain, mon fils viendra te chercher. Tu lui appartiendra désormais. Mais peu importe. J'ai eu ce que je voulais... Il ne sera pas le premier saïyen a avoir profiter de ton corps de sale pute. Quand il te verra dans cet état, même lui ne voudra plus de toi.

Le roi se retira en arrachant un cri de douleur a Bulma, s'habilla et sortit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, Végéta se présenta de bonne heure aux appartements du harem. Une femme le fit entrer avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il venait pour la première épouse du roi, son sourire retomba. La concurence était forte dans le harem, ce qui surprit Végéta. Comment ses femmes pouvaiet-elles se battre pour son père ?!? Il suivit la femme vers une porte, et entra. La pièce était sombre, mais il reconnu dans le lit la forme incertaine de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la lumière et échappa un juron en découvrant le corps nu de la jeune femme couvert de blessures. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, des larmes avaient séchées sur ses joues. Végéta se précipita vers elle. Elle était toujours vivante. Lorsqu'il vint pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle échappa un long cri de terreur en se recroquevillant plus. Végéta resta un moment décontenant de s'asseoir a coté d'elle. Se fessant, il mit la main sur le lit, et la retira aussitôt. C'est avec dégoût qu'il reconnu du sperme sur les draps souillés. Ce qui voulait dire... Il serra les dents. Il croyait la protéger, mais son père l'avait prit de vitesse. N'écoutant pas les cris de la jeune femme, Végéta la couvrit d'un autre drap, avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Sous le regard ahuri des autres femmes du harem, le prince enleva Bulma pour l'emmener a ses appartements, malgré les cris stridents et les pleurs de la jeune femme. Il la coucha dans la chambre qu'il avait fait aménager la veille pour elle, a coté de la sienne, et la berça pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de sanglotter et s'endorme.

Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Mais en regardant la jeune femme endormie dans ses bras, il ne regretta rien.


	7. chapitre 6 Pour avoir ta confiance

Note de l'auteure : Salut a tous, et merci de me laisser des review, ça fait plaisir ! Voici donc le chapitre 6 de Les princes de Végétasaï. Je vous rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Naïade, dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 6 Pour avoir sa confiance...**

Bulma se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Les yeux fermés, elle fut prise de frissons en pensant a ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il l'avait violée. Il l'avait souillée. Bulma étouffa un sanglot. Une main caressa sa joue doucement et elle sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Le prince Végéta la tenait dans ses bras et la regardait, non pas d'un air tendre, mais sans cet air enragé qu'elle lui avait toujours vu.

-Je...

-Chut... murmura t'il. Il ne pourra plus jamais rien vous faire. Personne ne vous fera plus rien, maintenant. Vous êtes en sécurité.

-Je...Vous... Allez-vous s'en...

Elle ne comprenait plus rien ! C'était le père qui l'avait prise de force, et elle se réveillait dans les bras du fils ! Au moins, il était habillé ! En essayant de se redresser, Bulma fut prise de douleur et poussa un hurlement.

-Du calme... Calmez-vous...

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!

Et elle le poussa en bas du lit. Végéta se leva calmement.

-Je comprends que vous soyez effrayée, après ce qui vous est arriver. Laissez-moi seulement vous raconter ce qui se passe. Vous êtes ici en sécurité. Personne ne vous fera le moindre mal. Aux yeux du reste du palai, je vous ai demander a mon père pour vous "dresser", vous apprendre qui sont les maîtres. En réalité, j'ai fait cela pour empêcher qu'il ne finisse par vous tuer. Vous serez libre de faire ce qu'il vous plait dans mes appartements. En dehors, ou lorsque nous aurons de la visite, je vous demanderais par contre de m'obéïr, afin de leur faire croire que je vous ai bien dressée. Ainsi, ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Sinon, vous ferez ce qu'il vous plaira, dans la mesure où cela ne me mets pas en danger. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

-A...Allez-vous s'en...Lai...Laissez-moi...

-Très bien. Je reviendra tantôt vous porter votre souper. Pendant quelques jours, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous vous reposiez.

Et Végéta sortit de la chambre pour aller à la sienne. Sa conduite le dégoutait. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi tendre, aussi aimable, avec cette Terrienne ? Cet être faible ? Cette délicate créature qui l'avait ensorcellé avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il soupira. C'était un saïyen. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Son père le lui avait bien dit. Après un moment, il se leva pour ouvrir la porte menant a la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ne savait même pas comment elle s'appellait. Son père l'appellait toujours La Furie. Il la regarda dormir un moment, puis il sortit pour aller à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau, elle était éveillée et fixait le mur devant elle d'un air absent.

-Allez, mangez.

Elle le regarda sans vraiment le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Il dut la secouer doucement pour la faire sortir de son petit monde. Sans dire un mot, elle prit le plateau et commença a manger. Végéta, appuyé contre la fenêtre, regardait dehors.

-P...Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda t'elle.

-Vous auriez préférer rester près de lui ?

-Non...

-Alors cessez vos questions idiotes.

Bulma pencha la tête et continua a manger en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, le prince prit le plateau et sortit. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une jeune fille a la peau bleue et aux cheveux violets.

-Elle s'appelle Naïde, je l'ai acheter afin qu'elle soit a votre service. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez-le lui.

-Très bien...

La jeune fille semblait avoir environ 13 ans, et Bulma voyait de la peur dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit gentiment, et la jeune fille sembla se calmer un peu. Le prince resortit, et Bulma ne le vit pas avant le lendemain. Elle fit connaissance avec Naïade, qui était servante depuis son tout jeune âge. Bulma lui raconta son enlèvement, jusqu'a cet évènement horrible avec le roi des saïyens. Naïade lui raconta sa vie de servante, les mauvais traîtements de ses anciens maîtres, et Bulma consolla de son mieux la jeune fille. Elles s'endormirent toutes deux très tard, et lorsque Végéta entra aux petites heures du matin, il trouva la jeune femme tenant sa servante dans ses bras. A défaut d'une servante, il lui avait acheter une amie. Le lendemain, il fit venir des couturiers, qui entreprirent de faire des vêtements pour la nouvelle épouse du prince, puisque Bulma était considérée comme telle à présent. Elle réussit a les convaincre de faire quelques robes pour Naïade. Le prince acceptait le moindre de ses caprices, ce dont les couturiers rapportèrent au roi. Celui-ci fit venir son fils.

-La dresser ? Tu lui a acheter une servante, tu lui fais faire des robes, tu la couvre de cadeaux ! Et je suis censé te croire que tu veux la dresser ?

-C'est la première phase père. Pendant qu'elle est convalescente. Mais dès qu'elle ira mieux...

Végéta éclatta de rire, ce qui rassura son père. Végéta pu retourner dans ses appartements, ou il fut acceuillis par le rire des deux filles, dans la chambre de Bulma. Lorsqu'il entra, le rire cessa. Naïade se leva rapidement afin de s'incliner.

-Bonjour maître.

-Bonjour.

Bulma le regarda avec dégout. C'était de sa faute si le roi l'avait violée. S'il ne l'avait pas demander a son père pour la sauver, jamais le roi n'aurait fait ca. Enfin... Elle l'espérait.

-Je me demandais si vous seriez en état de venir souper dans la salle de réception avec moi ce soir, demanda Végéta sans porter attention a son air enragé.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je y aller ?

-Sinon, on dira que je suis trop permissif avec vous, que je ne saurai pas vous dresser, et vous serez rendue a mon père.

_Et je veux que tu sois près de moi. _Pensa Végéta sans le dire. Bulma sembla reconsidéré la question, puis elle finit par sourire.

-D'accord... Mais Naïade restera t'elle seule dans les appartements ?

-Elle aidera servir aux tables avec les autres servantes, mangera avec les autres a la cuisine puis pourra revenir.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Bulma a la jeune fille.

-Non, je vous assure. J'aime bien servir avec les autres filles, avec un peu de chanbce, je pourrai me faire une amie, dit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien. Habillez-vous, le souper commençera bientôt.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint 15 minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il revint, Bulma avait revêtue une longue robe violette qui mettait sa chevelure et ses yeux en valeur. Végéta la regarda un moment, puis lui offrit son bras sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception, suivit de Naïade, tout le monde resta surprit de voir Bulma. Celle-ci marchait la tête haute aux cotés du prince, qui riait intérieurement de l'air enragé de son père. Il tira la chaise de sa comnpagne pour l'inviter a s'asseoir, puis fit signe à la jeune servante de rejoindre les cuisines. Elle s'inclina puis s'en fut. A coté du roi, Maron fit signe a Bulma avec un grand sourire. Elle était a présent la première épouse du roi, mais uniquement parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup a Bulma, et que le roi regrettait de l'avoir laisser a son fils.

-Ainsi donc, vous allez mieux ? demanda le roi avec un faux intéret. Après avoir débouler les escaliers en tentant de s'enfuir du palai, vous auriez du en avoir pour des mois a vous en remettre.

Bulma se retint de ne pas hurler.

-Que voulez-vous, lorsqu'on est traîté en animal, on agit en animal. La fuite est bien souvent leur principale occupation.

Le roi serra les dents et Végéta se retint de ne pas rire.

-En animal ? Alors que vous aviez les plus belles robes, les meilleurs parfums, les plats les plus exotiques ?

-Oui, en animal. Dans une jolie cage, je vous l'accorde, mais devant subir les assauts sexuels d'un mâle qui se pesait le plus fort. La vie d'un animal n'existant que pour s'accoupler, c'est très loin de mes plans.

-JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT !!!hurla le roi.

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, moi j'en doute.

-Et qui croyez-vous qui soit plus fort que moi, le roi des saïyens ?

-Surement beaucoup de personnes dans l'univers.

-Des gens que nous ne connaissons pas.

-Et alors ? Ils existent.

-Femme, tais-toi, ordonna Végéta.

Bulma pencha la tête, elle se souvenait de leur accord. Elle était libre dans leurs appartements, mais en dehors, elle devait l'écouter.

-Je vois, mon fils, que tu a déjà commencer a lui apprendre comment se tenir.

-Oui, père.

-Puius-je dire quelque chose, prince ? demanda Bulma avec un air innocent.

-Quoi ?

-Le roi se pense le plus fort, alors qu'il a été incapable de m'apprendre a me tenir. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, cela ne laisse t'il pas supposer que vous êtes plus fort que lui ?

Autour de la table ou mangeaient la famille royale, les femmes du harem, les conseillers du roi et autres gens illustres, ce fut le silence.

-Femme, je t'ai dis de te taire.

Il devait avouer que sur ce coup-là, il aurait voulu l'applaudir. Le souper se continua en silence, jusqu'a ce qu'un convive, un vieux général reconnu pour aimer les femmes, prodigua quelques caresses non-catholiques a Naïade, sous le regard de Bulma qui entra dans une rage folle. Végéta dut la calmer, jeter un regard noir au vieux général, prendre Bulma et Naïade par le bras et les ramener a ses appartements. Bulma, silencieuse, se tourna vers le prince des saïyens avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

-...Merci.

Et elle fermit la porte. Végéta resta un moment a regarder la porte fermée, puis sourit.


	8. Chapitre 7 Au delà des sentiments

Note de l'auteure: Et oui, déjà le chapitre 7. Désolée de la manière dont il finit, certains seront peut-être frustrés, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir ! Laissez leur juste le temps, les pauvre petits chous ! Merci a ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

Disclamer: Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas(malheureusement...) et appartiennent afeu Akira Toriyama, ou bien maintenant a son héritier. Seuls les personnages de Naïade, de Madeleine, de Rasana et de Camélia m'appartiennent, ainsi que le contexte de l'histoire. Vocii maintenant, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 7 de Les princes de Végétasaï !

**Chapitre 7 Par delà les sentiments...**

Depuis maintenant 3 mois, Bulma était dans les appartements du prince des saïyens. Lorsqu'elle sortait des appartements, seule ou avec Naïade, elle entendait souvent les guerriers parler entre eux du prince, et ils le décrivaient comme un homme froid, un guerrier sans coeur, un monstre. Personnellement, Bulma croyait que le monstre était le roi Végéta. Le prince, lui, avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était là. Il ne souriait presque jamais, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, mais malgré son air froid, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Lentement, elle se prit d'affection pour le jeune prince, si semblable physiquementà son père, mais si différent de l'intérieur... Souvent, elle croissait le roi dans les corridors. Elle tentait de l'ignorer, mais ce n'était pas évident. Il la dévorait des yeux, et elle marchait vite, afin qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher. Elle rejoignait alors Végéta, ou qu'il soit, et elle restait près de lui. Même si ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le suivait comme ça, avec ses grands yeux effrayés, il était heureux de la voir, et satisfait de voir le regard envieux des hommes avec qui il s'entraînait. Elle lui appartenait. Jamais il ne laisserais un autre homme la prendre. Même s'il ne fessait que la regarder, que lui parler, elle étaità lui. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans leurs appartements, que Végéta regardait des plans de combat et que Bulma lisait un magasine, elle leva la tête vers lui.

-Eum... Végéta...

-Qu'y a t'il ? demanda t'il avec ennui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'embêter ! Ce plan était assez complexe !

-J'ai entendu des guerriers parler aujourd'hui, lorsque je suis allée me promener...

-Et alors ? Tu entends toujours des guerriers.

-Ils parlaient de vous.

Cette fois, Végéta leva la tête.

-Vraiment ? Et que disaient-ils ?

-Que... Vous étiez tomber amoureux d'une fille du harem de votre père, et que vous la lui aviez demander.

-Ridicule. Je n'ai demander que ta personneà mon père, et je ne suis amoureux de personne. Si c'est pour rapporter des conversations aussi stupide, j'aimerais que tu n'aille plus te promener !

Bulma pencha la tête. Ainsi, il ne l'aimait pas. Elle fit mine de se remettreà lire son magasine, mais observa le prince des saïyens. Il était concentré, ses traits étaient tirés. Ses yeux noirs suivaient le plan, alors que ses lèvres murmuraient les inscriptions. Bulma ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, se rendant compte, tout a coup, a quel point elle le trouvait beau et séduisant. Elle se frappa mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle penserà ce prince qui la retenait prisonnière, alors que Yamcha, surement réssusciter, devait l'attendre sur Terre ? Mais Végéta était bien plus beau, plus fort et plus distingué que Yamcha. Le prince, agacé du regard qui ne le lachait plus, leva les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Je trouve que vous avez l'air tendu, dit Bulma calmement.

-L'entraînementà été dure, aujourd'hui, dit Végéta en haussant les épaules.

Bulma se leva et se plaça derrière Végéta. Il voulu se retourner, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Détendez-vous...

Doucement, elle commença a masser le dos du guerrier, de la base du cou jusqu'en bas des reins. Pendant un moment qui sembla pour lui une éternité, Végéta cessa de respirer, surpris par l'attitude de la Terrienne. Lentement, ses mucles commençèrent a se relacher, et une grande paix l'envahi. Il appuya sa tête contre ses bras, sur sa table de travail, et s'abandonna aux mains de Bulma. Celle-ci fit un petit sourire. Doucement, elle releva de moitié le chandail de Végéta, qui poussa un petit grognement. Elle reprit son massage,à même la peau nue du prince, sans le vêtement encombrant pour l'empêcher de masser les muscles coinçés. Végéta frémit sous ce contact, et alors que les muscles de son dos se détendait, un autre muscle se raidit, excité par le contact des mains de la jeune femme. Bulma, dos à lui, ne remarqua rien, quoique elle se demanda pourquoi la respiration du prince se fessait plus saccadée. Après un moment, Bulma s'éloigna.

-Alors ? Ça fait du bien ?

Végéta se leva et se tourna vers elle. Bulma fut un moment effrayé par le désir qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du prince. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il la serrait déjà dans ses bras, et l'embrassait avec fougue. Bulma voulu se débattre, mais la tête commençaà lui tourner. Le contact de ce corps ferme contre le sien la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Le moment de surprise passé, elle répondit au baiser avec plaisir, ne pouvant plus se nier la terrible vérité; elle était amoureuse du prince de ses ravisseurs.

De son coté, Végéta paniquait. Pourquoi lui avait-il sauter dessus comme ça ? Il n'était pas son père ! Elle allait le haïr, et le peu de confiance qu'elle lui avait accorder allait s'envoler comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle répondità son baiser, l'approfondisant, collant son corps contre celui du prince. Les mains de la jeune femme caressèrent son dos un moment, pour finalement aller se nouer dans son cou. Végéta crut mourir de bonheur, sentiment inconnu pour lui jusqu'à ce moment. Elle était si belle. Et elle étaità lui. Sa main glissa dans le dos de la Terrienne, entre le tissu de son chandail et la peau nue. Elle était si douce. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, pour ne reprendre qu'au moment où leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Bulma semblait être un peu perdue, et Végéta l'était tout autant qu'elle, sans que cela ne paraisse. Il n'avait jamais aimer personne. L'amour, la tendresse, la passion, il ne connaissait rien de tout celà. Et voilà qu'au lieu de le repousser, cette femme l'encourageait, en rajoutait !

-Amoureux de personne, mon prince ? Vous êtes sur ? murmura t'elle.

Il la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Après un moment, Bulma le repoussa doucement. Elle rit tout bas en voyant l'éclat de détresse dans les yeux du prince. Elle le prit par la main et le força a s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, puis elle s'assit a califourchon sur lui, son sexe contre le ventre tendu du prince, collée contre son torse. Elle recommençaà l'embrasser, tout aussi impatiente que Végéta. Végéta frisonna lorsque les mains de la jeune femme se nouèrent dans son cou, et Bulma frémit lorsque les mains de prince caressèrent son dos nu, sous le chandail. Chaque caresse était comme une décharge en eux. Leur langue s'entremellaient dans un balet gracieux, se caressant, se dévorant, se cherchant l'une l'autre dans une course effraînée.

-Stop.. Arrête... gémit Végéta. Tu va me tuer...

Bulma se mit a rire, avant de continuer, mais Végéta la repoussa durement, la fessant tomber au sol.

-Stp... Arrête... Avant que je ne sois plus capable de m'arrêter...

Bulma hocha la tête avant de se relever lentement. Elle se pencha et embrassa doucement Végéta, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, elle planta son regard dans les yeux de Végéta, et lui sourit en murmurant:

-Je t'aime...

La porte se ferma sur ses mots, et Végéta fermit les yeux.

voilà ! Alors ? chibi eye c'était comment ? Vous êtes frustrés qu'ils n'aient pas continuer sur leur belle lancée ? Ca va venir, ça va venir... On se revoit au chapitre 8 !

ParaSan


	9. Chapitre 8 Plus que nous deux

Note de l'auteure: Et oui, le chapitre 8 est en ligne ! Pour répondre a la review de **Princesse des saïyens**, il est possible que tu ai lu une fic du genre, mais je tiens quand même a préciser que celle-ci m'appartient, et que je n'ai nullement plagié. Pour mes fautes d'orthographe... (va se cacher dans un placard) je fais ce que je peux, ouinnnnnnnnn snif snif... En plus, les verbes, c'est pas mon fort... Mais bon. Pour les retrouvailles père et fils... J'avoue ne pas te suivre là... De qui parle tu ? Parce que je ne vois pas. Sangoku et le roi Végéta ? Je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne se verront jamais. Non mais ! Il se débarasse de son fils alors qu'il était bébé, et il aurait l'honneur, sale brute épaisse qu'il est, de voir son magnifique, adorable et hyper-puissant fils ? Nahhhhhhhhh... Y'a que Végéta qui va voir son frère... Mais vous verrez bien, c'est pour bientôt ! Pour ma très chère **Thoru**, voilà, voilà, la suite est là ! Tu peux cesser tes prières, et pas besoin de faire un hold-up, y'a rien a voler chez moi ! (sauf mon ordi, mais si tu le prends, comment je vais mettre la suite, moi ?) Au fait... Encore un chapitre chaud !

Disclamer: Et bah non, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire et les persos dont vous n'avez jamais vu la trace dans des émissions ou dans les livres ! Je vais pas encore les nommer, allez voir au chapitre précédent si vous ne vous en souvenez plus ! A part eux, nos magnifiques, splendides, courageux, adorable, mauvais caractère, KAWAI personnage appartiennent a l'héritier de feu Akira Toriyama, enfin... Ce, jusqu'à temps que je les lui pique ! En attendant, faut remplir quelques fois ce disclamer...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 Plus que nous deux... **

Dans sa chambre, Bulma ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de répondre comme ça, de prendre les commandes, d'apprécier le contact de Végéta ? Bon, d'accord, elle était loin de Yamcha, et le prince ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais elle était quand même la petite amie de Yamcha ! Même s'il était mort a son départ. Même si c'était un courreur de jupon même de son vivant. D'ailleurs, le connaissant, il avait du fêter sa réssurection dans un bar malfamé avec une belle blonde pulpeuse. Bulma grogna. Yamcha n'était pas très fidèle, et elle devait toujours lui rappeller qu'ils sortaient ensemble lorsqu'une belle fille passait. Au moment même, il devait être dans les bras d'une belle créature, lui fessant l'amour comme si c'était elle. Elle fermit les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Sur ce point, le prince des saïyens ne semblait pas être un courreur de jupons. Au contraire. Avant ce soir, elle aurait même pu se demander s'il n'était pas homo. Elle le voyait toujours entouré de guerriers, ses hommes, avec qui il s'entraînaient. Lorsqu'il se ramassait avec les femmes saïyennes, ces fières guerrières qui tentaient de le séduire pour accéder au trône, Végéta semblait s'ennuyer. Il était alors morose et encore plus belliqueux que d'habitude. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle et Naïade qu'il semblait à l'aise. Parce qu'elles partageaient ses appartements ? Bulma n'aurait pu se prononçer. Mais après ce soir, Bulma ne pouvait plus en douter. Végéta était bel et bien hétéro.

Dans sa chambre, Végéta se tournait d'un bord, puis de l'autre, sans trouver le sommeil. Diable que cette Terrienne l'avait excité ! Lui ! Le prince des saïyens ! Réputé pour avoir toujours été de glace avec les femmes ! Mais devant elle, il avait perdu le contrôle. Il l'avait embrassée, pressée contre lui, caressée comme si rien d'autre que cette bouche et ce corps n'existaient. Il avait voulu l'avoir sous lui, partager avec elle ce qu'il n'avait jamais partager avec personne, l'entendre gémir contre son oreille, sentir son coeur battre a toute vitesse. Végéta se releva, enragé. Cette stupide terienne l'avait mit dans un tel état de détresse ! Chose qu'il détestait. Comment avait-elle pu le désespéré ainsi ? Comment pouvait-elle l'empêcher de dormir, maintenant ? L'avait-elle ensorcellé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'a elle, qu'a son corps, qu'a sa douceur ? Il aurait voulu se tuer. Se tuer pour la sortir de sa tête, de son coeur. Végéta se rassit en vitesse, rouge de gêne, en voyant qu'un membre de son anatomie ne trouvait pas le sommeil non plus, trop excité encore par le souvenir du corps de la jeune femme. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et il se demandait si c'était normal. Le roi n'était pas le genre de type a expliquer a son fils ce qu'étaient les choses de la vie, et il n'avait demander a personne de lui expliquer, croyant que son fils le comprendrait de lui-même. Grossière erreur. Et le pauvre Végéta se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Bulma entendait le prince dans la chambre d'a coté faire les 100 pas, puis se laisser tomber. Elle se leva en vitesse, inquiète qu'il ait fait un malaise. En entrant et en voyant le prince qui s'était entouré la taille avec un drap, elle se mit a rire.

Végéta releva la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?? Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, un sourire peu rassurant sur les lèvres. Elle se pencha vers lui et demanda, d'une voix malicieuse:

-Alors, mon prince... On est trop excité pour dormir ?

Végéta grogna. Imprudente ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans sa chambre ? Il ne se controlait plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, Végéta s'était levé et fessait face a Bulma. Celle-ci vint se coller contre son torse, heureuse d'être a l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus. Bientôt, elle se trouva étendue sur le lit du prince, et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Végéta la fit taire d'un baiser, ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la pressant contre lui. La peur de Bulma, du a sa dernière expérience avec le roi, finit par ne plus avoir de sens et laissa Végéta la déshabillée et la regarder, un long moment. Elle fut fière du regard emplis de désir de son beau prince. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son baiser descendit dans son cou, descendant toujours, tracant un chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Bulma se redressa un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Végéta... Oublions pour le moment que vous êtes un prince et moi votre servante... Ne soyons seulement qu'un homme et une femme qui s'aime...

Végéta l'embrassa, mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

-Nous ne pouvons être égaux s'il y a un certain niveau de supériorité... Ce que vous avez, étant donné que vous êtes encoré habillé...

Végéta pencha les yeux sur son pantalon(qui commençait a être trop petit d'ailleur) et regarda la jeune femme avec orgeuil, semblant la défier de le lui retirer. Bulma se mit a rire et se colla contre lui. Ses seins se raidirent au contact du torse de l'homme et elle l'embrassa. Peu a peu, leur deux corps s'enflammaient, baiser après baiser, caresse après caresse. Leur bouche se faisaient avides l'une de l'autre, leurs mains parcourraient le corps de l'autre tels des explorateurs découvrant une contrée sauvage. Bientôt, sans que le prince des hommes-singe ne s'en rendent compte, son pantalon gisait au sol, et Bulma le regardait avec fierté et admiration. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette admiration, mais il rougit. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait ainsi nu devant une femme, mais malgré sa gêne, il ne sentait pas le besoin de se cacher. Il voulait plutôt continuer ce qu'il avait commencer, sans toutefois savoir ce qui allait se passer. Bulma noua ses mains derrière son cou et recommença a l'embrasser, comme si rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux deux. Après un moment, une main quitta le cou de l'homme pour glisser dans son dos, sur ses fesses, puis contourner la taille et se saisir de son membre. Végéta poussa un cri de surprise et sa queue de singe entoura le poignet de la jeune femme afin qu'elle le lache, mais il finit par se calmer sous les caresses. Après un moment, toutefois, il commença a avoir mal, il avait de la difficulté a respirer, la tête lui tournait.

-Je...Je...

-Chuuut... murmura Bulma en l'embrassant.

Voyant bien l'état du saïyen, Bulma le dirrigea a bon port puis se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il la pénètra. Au lieu du visage du prince en haut d'elle, elle voyait celui du roi et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, elle tenta de recréer, dans sa tête, un environnement rassurant. Bientôt, elle était de retour sur Terre, dans sa chambre de la Capsule Corporation, dans son lit aux draps de satin rouge, Yamcha près d'elle, en elle.

Végéta, euphorique du fait que c'était la première fois, goutait a chaque sensation, sans se rendre compte des larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de Bulma. Il se mouvait lentement, profitant de chaque mouvement. Lorsque Bulma se mit a rouler des hanches sous lui, il accéléra le rythme, aveuglé par le plaisir.

Bulma, dans ses souvenirs, retrouvait la confiance nécessaire a sa propre jouïssance. Yamcha avait apprit une nouvelle manière, et elle était déterminée, lorsque ce serait finit, de lui faire avouer QUI lui avait apprit. Il l'avait encore trompée, et elle commençait a en avoir marre. Elle entendait contre son oreille son souffle sacadé, ses gémissements étouffés. Bulma sentit une vague de chaleur la submergée, et pendant un bon moment, elle se sentit engourdie par le plaisir. Elle ne voyait rien, n'entendait plus rien. Son orgasme était a un tel point qu'elle perdit complètement la carte, et elle oublia complètement la réalité Elle était toujours dans son souvenir.

-YAMCHAAA !!

Ce cri retentit au moment même ou Végéta allait éjaculer, et connaître aussi l'orgasme. Ce n'était pas son nom. Ce coup en pleine face mit fin a son envie, et il s'éloigna de la jeune femme, effondrée.

-...Yamcha ? demanda t'il d'une voix enragée.

Bulma leva la tête et voyant Végéta enragé, elle comprit sa bêtise. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien expliquer, il avait déjà saisit ses vêtements et quitter la chambre. Bulma se laissa tomber sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux.

Alors...Eum... C'est ça... Des commentaires ? Laissez une review... Le petit rectangle bleu a hauche en bas de l'écran...

Parasan


	10. Chapitre 9 Et si tu me revenais

**Chapitre 9...Et si tu me revenais...**

Note de l'auteure: Désolée, je sais que ce neuvième chapitre a été long a mettre, mais la période d'examen approchait a grand pas, puis le temps des fêtes. Maintenant que les réunions de famille se font plus espacées, j'ai enfin le temps d'écrire. Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai perdu mon temps ! J'ai tout planifié dans ma tête(c'est fou ce qu'on peut s'ennuyer dans les réunions de famille parfois--).

RAR( ou Réponses Aux Review)

**Tohru **mais qui te dis qu'ils sont séparés ? Bulma a juste fais une grosse bêtise, mais c'est seulement une parmis tant d'autre. Et en fait, théoriquement, pour qu'ils se séparent, il faudrait qu'ils soient ensemble. Et ils ne le sont pas. Enfin, pas encore, mais ça va venirgrand sourire diabolique.

Et oui **Princess des saiyens**, Sangoku est le fils de Végéta. Pour mes fautes d'orthographe... Je fais de mon mieux.

**Djeiyanna**, merci de ton commentaire. Je ne comprends pas le but de ton " Non mais franchement elle a vu ça ou ?" Je t'avous que sur ce coup-là, je suis perdue. Et oui, comme tu l'a dis, elle l'aime BIEN. Mais elle était toujours la petite amie de Yamcha a son départ. Et malgré tout ses défaux, Bulma est fidèle. De plus, as-tu déjà vu une image de Végéta et de son père ? Ils n'ont qu'une différence; le roi des saïyens a une barbe. Alors il est bien normal qu'en couchant avec Végéta, elle voit le père de ce dernier, ce qui n'est pas pour lui rappeller de bon souvenirs. Alors pour ce rassurer, elle s'imagine être avec Yamcha, mais voilà, elle est tellement concentré dans son souvenir qu'elle a tout oublier. Elle ne fessait pas ça pour blesser Végéta. Jusqu'à ce jour, bien qu'elle s'en méfie, elle ne peut pas dire qu'il l'ai maltraiter, au contraire.

Maintenant, place au neuvième chapitre

* * *

Végéta entra dans la salle d'entraînement sous l'oeil surpris du garde. Il était plutôt rare que le prince des saïyens vienne s'entraîner a trois heure du matin. Mais on racontait au palai que tout n'allait pas comme il aurait fallu avec son épouse, cette même Terrienne qui avait mit le roi en colère pendant des mois. Qu'avaient-ils, a prendre des Terriennes comme épouses ? Les femmes saïyennes n'étaient pas assez bien pour eux ? Évidamment, le roi avait déjà un héritier, il pouvait a présent coucher avec qui il voulait, puisque la reine était morte. Dans le cas du prince, sa compagne portait le titre "d'épouse" mais il n'y avait pas de mariage et n'en aurait jamais. Le prince épouserait une saïyenne qui lui donnerait des héritiers. Cette Terrienne ne saurait être que sa maîtresse, car jamais les saïyens n'accepteraient un être comme elle sur le trône.

Végéta, dans la salle d'entraînement, frappait sur les cibles avec rage. Yamcha ? Qui pouvait bien être ce Yamcha ? Il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait. Mais non. Elle préférait un être faibleà lui, le prince des saïyens ! Il ne voyait qu'elle, n'accepterait jamais de toucher une autre femme, et elle le repoussait, le blessait, pour un stupide terrien ! Pendant des heures, Végéta frappa les cibles, les détruisant une après l'autre. Les techniciens avaient beaucoup de peine a faire apparaître d'autre cibles. Après quatre heures, Végéta fit signe aux techniciens de s'en aller. Une fois qu'ils furent parti, il glissa au sol et saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne pleurait pas; il ne pleurait jamais. Mais une boule de chagrin montait dans sa gorge, bien qu'il fut incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Puis il se leva, et repartit vers ses appartements.

Lorsqu'il entra, tout était encore noir. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire trois pas dans la pièce que quelque chose lui tombait dessus. Quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Il ne vit plus rien lorsqu'un rideau bleu couvrit son visage. Ce n'est que quelques instants après qu'il réalisa que Bulma le serrait dans ses bras.

-Pardon... Je... Je ne voulais pas... Pardonne-moi... Laisse moi t'expliquer... Tu es partis si vite... Pardonne-moi...

Végéta ne dit rien, puisque pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien a dire. Bulma leva vers lui un visage plein de larmes et son coeur se serra. Non. Elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était cet autre qu'elle aimait. Il devait l'oublier. Il ne pouvait continuerà souffrir à cause d'elle, pour elle.

-Laisse moi.

Les mots tombèrent dans le silence de la chambre. Bulma recula de quelques pas et chercha dans les yeux de l'homme quelque chose qui contredirait ses paroles. Mais son regard était froid. Des larmes recommençèrentà tomber sur ses joues. Végéta ne bougea pas. Bulma éclatta en sanglots, secoua la tête en signe de négation puis sauta au cou de Végéta pour l'embrasser. Il resta de marbre et elle courrut jusqu'à sa chambre. Végéta secoua la tête et passa sa langue sur les lèvres, où les larmes de la jeune femme étaient tombées. C'était salé. Tout comme son baiser. Un moment, Végéta voulu aller la voir, la prendre dans ses bras et la consoller, mais il se retint. Ça ne vallait pas la peine. Elle aimait ce terrien. Ce stupide terrien.

Dans la chambre, Bulma tomba sur son lit en sanglottant. Naïade de réveilla et courrut vers sa maîtresse en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. Bulma continua de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Son coeur menaçait d'exploser. Même la mort de Yamcha ne l'avait pas autant fait souffrir. Et ce prince, en seulement deux mots, l'avait fait souffrir beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait jamais souffert. Naïade serra sa maîtresse dans ses bras.

Une heure plus tard, Naïade quitta la chambre de Bulma pour se rendre dans celle de Végéta. Elle trouvit son maître dans un fauteuil,à regarder par la fenêtre sans parler.

-Maître... dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Végéta se retourna.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je... Ma maîtresse m'a demander de vous donner ceci.

Elle tendit une lettre au prince, puis retourna dans la chambre de Bulma. Végéta regarda la lettre dans sa main, puis la déposa sur la table devant lui. Il s'appuya contre le dossier et fermit les yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, quelques temps plus tard, son regard croisa la lettre, et il finit par la prendre.

_Végéta..._

_Je devine t'avoir blesser. Si seulement tu m'aurais laisser t'expliquer... A présent, nous voilà tout deux l'âme en peine, et sans pouvoir s'expliquer puisque tu ne veux plus me parler. Puisque tu me repousse. J'ai eu peur. Peux-tu comprendre ? Peux-tu comprendre que je ne suis pas comme toi, que j'ai des peurs et des faiblesses ? Tu ressemble tant a ton père que des mauvais souvenirs me sont revenus. Il m'a blessée. Il m'a prise de force. Je croyais ête guérie, mais c'était faux. J'en souffrirai surement toujours. J'avais peur, même si c'était toi, car c'était lui que je voyais. Alors j'ai essayer de raviver d'autres souvenirs. Sur Terre, j'avais un petit ami, Yamcha. J'ai imaginer que j'étais avec lui, comme si je n'avais jamais été enlevée, comme si ton père ne m'avait jamais violée. Essais de comprendre mon dilème, Végéta... Pour les saïyens, je suis ta femme, mais sur Terre, j'étais la petite amie de Yamcha, et même si je ne suis plus sure de mes sentimentsà son égard, je suis quand même sa petite amie. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends. Tout est mêlé. Moi-même, je suis mêlée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je l'ai tromper, même si lui le faisait au moins une fois par mois lorsque j'étais sur Terre. Végéta... Je t'aime, mais... tout est rendu si compliquer... Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tout, mais pas ça. Mais d'une manière, j'aime encore Yamcha... Je ne sais seulement pas si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié. Pardonne moi de ne pas être comme toi, de ne pas être aussi forte que tu l'es. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, même si je ne comprends pas mes sentiments. Ton peuple m'a enlevée, a tuer mon petit ami, ton père m'a violée... Et malgré tout, je réussis a éprouver des sentiments pour le prince de ce peuple barbare. Peut-être suis-je rendue folle ? Surtout lorsqu'on sait que ce même prince est toujours de marbre, ne rit jamais, ne fait que s'entraîner... Je ne te critique pas. Tu a surement tes raison d'agir ainsi. Seulement, j'aimerais qu'on prenne le temps pour parler, que tu m'explique pourquoi cette froideur. Peut-être qu'il est trop tard. Peut-être que tu ne veux vraiment plus rien savoir de moi. Si c'était le cas, je comprendrais... Mais jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer._

_Bulma_

Végéta resta un momentà fixer la lettre, puis se leva. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bulma pour voir cette dernière endormie, Naïadeà coté d'elle.

-Retourneà ta chambre.

-Oui maître.

Elle se leva et disparut derrière une porte. Végéta s'approcha du lit pour voir Bulma recroquevillée sur elle-même, des larmes coulant encore ses joues. Il resta un long moment à la regarder. Elle était à lui. Ce stupide terrien ne l'aurait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulma se réveilla au petit matin et resta couchée, les yeux fermés. Il n'était pas venu après avoir lu son message. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas lu... Elle voulu se lever, mais elle en était incapable. Elle remarqua alors un bras autour de sa taille. Fébrile, elle se retourna pour voir Végéta à coté d'elle. Elle se réfugia contre son torse, ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du saïyen alors que des larmes continuèrentà couler sur ses joues, de bonheur cette fois. Elle l'aimait. Et elle l'aimerait toujours. L'amour qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour Yamcha n'était rien, comparéà l'amour qu'elle portait au saïyen. Il était tout pour elle. Sa seule consolation dans ce monde de fou. Elle ne se rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard que la pression sur sa taille c'était faite plus forte. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard du prince.

-Végéta...

-Chut...Tais-toi.

-J'ai eu si peur... si peur de te perdre...

-Tais-toi, je t'ai dis.

Elle sourit a travers ses larmes lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Puis il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre.

-C'est ici que tu dormira a l'avenir.

-Et vous, mon prince, où dormirez-vous ?

Il s'étendit près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne dormiraià aucun autre endroit que près de toi...

Alors que le soleil se levait dehors, les ténèbres continuaient de régner dans la chambre où deux corps se découvraient sans jamais s'en lasser.

Vala, on se retrouve au chapitre 10 ! Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !


	11. Chapitre 10 Contre tous

**Chapitre 10 Contre tous**

Note de l'auteur: Bon... J'avais un party du jour de l'an hier, et j'ai prit un joli nombre de coupe de punch alcooliser, alors ce matin j'ai un peu mal à la tête... Mais je marche droit, comparé a hier. Cependant, il ne me reste que quelques cellules rescapées de la mer de punch sur laquelle nage mon cerveau, alors je sais pas très bien où je m'en vais avec ce chapitre... Enfin, sil est nul, je m'excuse tout de suite. Bon, la première partie remonte au 3 janvier, et nous sommes le 27. Ne me pendez pas ! Svp ! J'implore pitié !

RAR

**Thoru0509**, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Et alors, je te l'avais dis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, il fallait juste leur laisser un peu de temps

**Atalia**, merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse de te retrouver dans Les princes de Végétasai après t'avoir connue dans Lettre d'éternité. J'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que l'autre.

**Masenko**, ne t'en fais pas, je la continue ! Je suis bien heureuse qu'elle te plaise et que tu n'ai pas décrochée depuis le temps.

**Lorena**, le nombre de chapitres n'est connu de personne, pas même de moi(pas professionel pentoute). Ne t'en fais pas pour Trunks, on ne saurait tout de même pas le laisser de coté... Par contre pour Bra, on ne la verra pas, car Trunks sera tout jeune a la fin de la fic.Pour rajouter des enfants, la réponse est oui, mais ce ne sera pas les enfants de Végéta et Bulma. Pour répondre a ta deuxième review, non, les saïyens n'ont pas entendu parler de Freezer et non, Végétasai ne va pas exploser. Dans ma fic, j'ai décider de prendre la version officielle de la fin de Végétasai, soit la planète qui était entré en collision, alors qu'en fait c'était Freezer qui l'avait détruite. Mais comme tu a déjà pu le lire, le roi et ses guerriers ont détuite la météorite. Je n'aime tellement pas Freezer que juste de mettre son nom dans les RAR me donne envie de vomir, alors le mettre dans ma fic ? Nahhhh...

**Nakuru Akisawa **heureuse que mon travail te plaise ! Voilà le chapitre suivant, très en retard, mais là quand même !

**Marian**, contente que tu trouve ma fic 'cool' même si sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce que ce gros ramassis de n'importe quoi a de si spécial ! ''

**Music** voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée, tu attendais ce chapitre avec impatience, mais il s'est fait attendre.

Disclamer:

Para: Revenez !!! Pitié !!!

Végéta(caché derrière la porte): Appellez l'asile, vite !

Trunks:...P'pa... Elle me fait peur la fille...

Sangoku: Eh les gars, comment ça marche un téléphone ?!?

Sangohan: --Donne moi ça !

Sangothen: C'est qui la fille ?

Végéta: Je sais pas, mais elle a brandit un papier comme quoi on lui appartenait.

Debbie(une amie de Para): Para, c'est un faux billet, ils appartiennent a l'héritier de...

Para: Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis... Pis je veux pas lui piquer, je veux juste les lui emprunter pour une journée...

Debbie: Tu peux pas.

Para:...Grrmmmmph...

Debbie: Vous pouvez sortir, je l'ai maîtriser.

Sangohan: Merci beaucoup.

Debbie: Mais de rien.

...--Ouais, bon, zavez compris ? Ils sont pas à moi, tout a Akira et son héritier... Mmmm...va bouder

Chapitre 10

C'était le début de l'après-midi, et Végéta venait de s'arracher a Bulma qui dormait encore dans son grand lit. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la matinée, et la pauvre Terrienne était épuisée. Végéta caressa sa joue, se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis se leva. Il s'habilla et sortit de ses appartements pour se rendre à la salle du trône. Son père parlait avec un tacticien mais le renvoya en voyant son fils.

-Bonjour, père.

-Bonjour Végéta. Tu te lève bien tard aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je me suis entraîner toute la nuit.

-Ne me prends pas pour un crétin.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Je me suis entraîner, vous pourrez demander aux techniciens d'en témoigner...

-Ton entraînement n'est pas la seule cause de ton absence de ce matin.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu a le visage d'un homme qui a l'esprit tranquile après avoir déverser en une femme tout le poid de ses problèmes.

-Je...

-Visage que tu n'avais pas les autres fois, lorsque tu me disais que tu avais coucher avec cette Terrienne.

-Père...

-Non, inutile de t'expliquer. Je le vois à la manière dont tu agis; tu es amoureux d'elle, mon fils.

-Vous vous trompez, père. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une esclave pour moi.

-Mais oui... Bien sur... fit son père avec ironie.

-Oh, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps a essayer de vous convaincre ! Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pensez !

Et Végéta sortit de la salle du trône. Lentement, il fit le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner a ses appartements. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Bulma s'avança vers lui avec un sourire radieux et Végéta sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle était à lui, elle lui appartenait, pour toujours.

-Végéta... murmura t'elle en s'avança. Où étais-tu ?

-Parti voir mon père.

-Oh...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Il ne te touchera plus jamais.

Bulma sourit. Les jours passèrent, et ils sortirent le moins possible. Végéta délaissa pendant un bon moment son entraînement, préférant 100 fois la douceur de Bulma à la brusquerie de ses hommes. Après une semaine, Bulma sortit aller chercher quelque chose à la cuisine. Là, elle retrouva quelques filles du harem du roi, soit Maron, Leila et Djina.

-Regardez ! C'est Bulma ! s'exclama Maron.

-Bulma ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Leila avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, et vous les filles ? demanda Bulma avec politesse.

-Très bien ! sourit Djina. Devine qui est enceinte ?

-Euh... toi ? demanda la femme du prince.

-Oui !

-Du roi ?

-Bien sur.

Tout en montant les marches avec ce qu'elles étaient venues chercher, les trois femmes se mirent a parler. Le roi Végéta s'approcha d'elles et les toisa de haut. Bulma frémit. Il lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

-Laquelle de vous trois a quelque chose a m'apprendre ? demanda le roi d'une voix douce.

Bulma savait bien que ce ton doucereux était un masque, une parade. Djina s'avança avec un grand sourire vers le roi.

-Moi, majesté.

-Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-J'attends un enfant, votre majesté.

Bulma poussa un cri lorsque quelque chose de chaud lui tomba dessus. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Djina étendue au sol, sans tête. Le couloir, ainsi que Bulma, Maron et Leila étaient couvertes de sang. Le roi les regarda avec indifférence.

-Que cela vous serve de leçon. On en veut pas de batards.

Et il tourna les talons pour s'en aller. Leila tomba a genoux près de son amie en pleurant. Bulma réprima une envie de vomir et retourna aux appartements du prince. Il n'était pas là, et Naïade aidait aux cuisines. Elle se changea, s'étendit, et s'endormit. Lorsque Végéta revint, elle dormait encore.

----------------

Ils étaient tous les deux assis en train de lire lorsque Végéta posa brutalement son livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu a ? demanda t'il, agacé.

-...Q...Quoi ?

-Ça fait deux jours que tu ne parle pas, ne me regarde pas, reste là a lire !

-Je... La dernière fois que tu es allé t'entraîner...

-Oui ?

-Je suis allé aux cuisines chercher quelque chose a manger. J'y ai rencontrer des filles du harem... Le roi est venu voir l'une d'elle... Djina venait de m'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et... il l'a tuée.

-Normal.

-Quoi ?!?

-J'ai dis: Normal. Les saïyens ne veulent pas de batards. Dès que les filles du harem vont tomber enceinte, il va les tuer, une par une. C'est ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois.

Bulma se mit a trembler.

-Tous les saïyens pensent ainsi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Non... Rien...

Bulma pencha les yeux vers son magasine, essayant d'ignorer les larmes dans ses yeux. Végéta était un saïyen. Il pensait comme les autres. Il disait qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas d'enfants avec elle. Elle qui voulait un bébé depuis qu'elle était en âge de jouer avec des poupées. Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes, que Végéta ne remarqua pas. Si jamais elle tombait enceinte... Il allait la tuée. Sans un regard, sans une pensée, sans un regret. Comme si elle n'avait été rien de plus qu'un insecte nuisible. Comme si le fait que son coeur soit entre les mains du saïyen lui donnait aussi droit sur sa vie. Bulma se leva lentement.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Me coucher... Je suis épuisée...

-Très bien.

Bulma quitta la chambre du prince sans un regard vers l'arrière. Végéta la regarda s'éloigner, sentant sa peine. Qu'avait-il pu dire pour qu'elle soit aussi triste ? Pour qu'elle préfère la solitude de son lit a son étreinte ? Végéta soupira. A cause de cette Terrienne, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus doux, de plus réservé, de plus calme. Comment avait-il pu changer a ce point pour une femme ? Le visage souriant de Bulma lui revint en mémoire, et il sourit a son tour. Peu importe pourquoi il avait changer, il en était heureux. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle. Elle était maintenant sa raison de vivre. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de retrouver son petit frère, Carot. Son père, il ne voulait plus y penser. Seule Bulma comptait. Si cette planète de malheur venait a exploser, Végéta ne sauverait personne d'autre qu'elle. Oh. Si. Naïade. Bulma s'y était attachée, et Végéta aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Tard dans la nuit, Végéta alla rejoindre Bulma et se colla contre elle. Dans son sommeil, elle poussa un soupir de contentement en se glissant entre ses bras. Végéta sourit, avant de s'endormir. Son coeur appartenait a la Terrienne, et personne d'autre ne saurait lui reprendre.

* * *

Végéta fut réveillé lorsque quelqu'un le poussa en bas du lit.

-Lève-toi !! hurla quelqu'un.

Végéta entendit une femme hurler. Bulma ! Il se redressa pour voir son père debout devant le lit.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Végéta, énervé.

-Ce que je fais ? Je veille sur mon fils unique ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe, Végéta ? A cause de cette Terrienne, tu néglige ton entraînement ! Tu ne deviendra jamais un super saïyen ! Tu sera a jamais un être faible ! Les sentiments rendent faible !

-Mensonge ! Au contraire, ce sont les sentiments qui permettent de devenir super saïyen ! Voilà pourquoi personne ne l'est devenu depuis plus de 1000 ans ! Personne ne sait aimer !

-Ne te dresse pas contre moi, mon fils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change a votre vie ?

-Tu avous donc l'aimer ? demanda le roi avec froideur.

Ce fut une douche glacée pour le prince. Son père venait de le piéger.

-Végéta, tu m'avais dis que tu la dresserais. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu me l'a demander. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais si gentil avec elle.

-Père, je...

-SILENCE ! Je ne peux laisser cela se produire plus longtemps. Demain matin, cette Terrienne mourra.

Végéta se releva dans un bond.

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA !

-Tu veux parier ? demanda le roi avec mépris en regardant Bulma. Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de voir le sang de cette sallope couler sur le sol. Quoique cela tachera les belles tuiles blanches...

Végéta sauta sur son père pour le frapper, mais le roi le renvoya au sol d'un coup.

-Tu es faible.

Le roi se dirrigea vers la porte.

-Profite bien de ta pute aujourd'hui, car demain, elle ne sera plus là.

Puis il sortit. Bulma éclatta en sanglots. Végéta la serra dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux doucement, tout en jettant vers la porte des regards sombres.

-Je ne les laisserai pas faire... Ne pleure pas... Il ne t'arrivera rien... murmura t'il.

Ses paroles, il les disait autant pour elle que pour lui. Il ne survivrait pas à sa mort. Il le savait. Doucement, il releva le visage de Bulma et l'embrassa tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça doucement tout en pleurant tout bas. Ils passèrent l'avant-midi serrer l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Après un moment, Végéta lui sourit.

-Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Ils devront me passer sur le corps.

-P...Pourquoi croit-il que cela te rends faible ?

-Le dernier super saïyen est mort par amour. Ce qu'il ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il a existé par amour aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un super saïyen ?

-Un combatant d'élite. Nos cheveux deviennent or et nos yeux bleus, notre force s'accroit... Nous devenons plus fort.

Bulma se redressa.

-Sangoku !

-Quoi ? demanda Végéta, agacé.

-Sangoku, mon meilleur ami ! Ses cheveux noirs sont devenus dorés et ses yeus noirs, bleus !

-Impossible, seulement les saïyens ont cette transformation.

-Il...Il avait une queue de singe, lorsqu'il était petit.

Végéta resta abasourdis a cette nouvelle. Ainsi donc, Bulma connaissait son petit frère ! Normal qu'aucun saïyen ne l'ait retracé s'il n'avait plus sa queue.

Bulma regarda Végéta alors qu'il réfléchissait. Elle mourrait le lendemain. Jamais plus elle ne le verrait. Mais si la mort était le prix a payer pour l'aimer, alors elle mourrait, pour prouver a ce peuple barbare que deux représentants de deux peuples différents pouvaient s'aimer. Demain, elle mourrait.

-Végéta... Je t'aime.

Sans répondre, le prince des saïyens l'attira dans ses bras, bien résolu a ne pas les laisser l'emmener, quitte a mourir avec elle.


	12. Chapitre 11 Si tu pars

Note de l'auteur : Pour me faire pardonner du retard du chapitre 10, j'essais de me faire pardonner en postant dès le lendemain le chapitre 11. Voilà, il est la, tout chaud, tout frais, juste pour vous !

RAR

**Catoo**, merci beaucoup de ton message. Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

**Bulma44**, peux-tu me dire quel serait l'intérêt de faire mourir Bulma ? De plus, pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Tu n'as qu'a lire pour savoir la suite. D'ailleurs, la voilà…

**Thoru0509** voici la suite. Oui oui, je me dépêche, mais la motivation me manque un peu. D'ailleurs, à l'école, on se prépare a envoyer nos demandes au cégep, et pour ceux qui sont familiers avec le système scolaire du Québec, je peux vous dire que les secondaire 5 s'en font tous. Malgré tout, j'essais d'écrire un peu !

**Lorena**, de rien pour les réponses, et il faut bien un peu de tristesse pour faire une bonne histoire. De la tristesse, de la romance, et voilà une fic en cours !

**Chapitre 11 Si tu pars...**

C'était le matin fatidique. Dans le corridor, des bruits de combat, des cris. Végéta serra Bulma dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa.

-Tout va bien aller.

La Terrienne planta son regard bleu dans les yeux noirs du prince et sourit faiblement. Végéta se leva, retira son chandail et se mit en position de combat. Ils devraient le tuer avant de s'en prendre a Bulma. Il y avait cependant une chose que Végéta ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi y avait-il des bruits de combats ? Quelqu'un cherchait-il a les aider ? Les cris se rapprochèrent, puis ce fut le silence. Bulma se mit a trembler. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Végéta se tenait prêt. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Végéta l'ouvrit, avant de balancer son poing dans le visage de la personne devant lui. Mais aussi facilement que le roi avait envoyer son fils au plancher, l'inconnu para le poing du prince de sa main, et sourit.

-Je viens chercher Bulma ! Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

-Tu va devoir me tuer avant de l'emm… commença Végéta.

Bulma venait de le pousser pour sauter au cou de l'étranger en pleurant. Végéta resta abasourdis. L'inconnu sourit en la serrant dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, lui murmurant quelque chose a l'oreille. Le cœur de Végéta s'emplit de haine. Sûrement ce Yamcha de malheur. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment pouvait-elle lui sauter ainsi au cou alors que hier encore, elle disait l'aimer ?

-Je suis si contente que tu sois là… murmura Bulma. Je savais que tu finirais bien par venir.

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, dit l'homme. Il a cependant fallut que ton père construise un nouveau vaisseau. Heureusement, nous avons trouver celles des deux hommes qui étaient venus chez moi et que j'ai tuer. Nous avons ainsi pu retrouver les coordonnées de cette planète.

Oui, bon, pensa Végéta, pas a se demander pourquoi Herba et Raditz manquait a l'appel, alors…

-Sangoku… Si tu savais…

Le cœur de Végéta cessa de battre. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos. Sangoku ? L'ami saïyen dont elle lui avait parler ? Cet homme qui avait une queue de singe dans sa jeunesse ? Ce pourrait-il… Que son frère soit la, devant lui ? Oui. Nul doute possible. Il avait bien la peignure indisciplinée des saïyens. Et le sourire de Madeleine. Le visage aux traits doux de sa mère. Carot ressemblait a la défunte reine. Végéta sourit, tout ému de ce moment, et n'entendit pas Bulma.

-Vite Sangoku ! Partons ! Je refuse de rester ici plus longtemps ! Laisse moi juste le temps de ramasser mes choses, et partons !

-Euh… D'accord… Sangohan est en train de vérifier dans le corridor.

Bulma alla dans sa chambre et pressa Naïade de ramasser ses choses. Elles rentraient sur Terre !

* * *

Sangoku regarda l'homme devant lui. Un saïyen, sans aucun doute. Un homme de l'espèce de son "frère ", de ce monstre qui avait voulu tuer Chichi et son petit Sangohan. Cependant, Bulma n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été maltraitée. Lorsqu'il était entré, elle était sur le lit, apeurée, et cet homme se tenait devant, en position de combat.

Bulma revint avec une fille étrange a la peau d'une drôle de couleur. A ce moment, Végéta sembla sortir de sa transe.

-Où crois-tu aller ? demanda t'il d'un ton sanglant.

-Moi ? demanda Bulma sur le même ton. Je rentre chez moi.

-Hors de question.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? demanda t'elle.

-Oui.

Mon dieu… Végéta… Pourquoi tu rends ça tout compliquer ? pensa Bulma. Je veux rentrer chez moi, tu le sais bien… Je dépéris ici ! Si ce ne serais pas de toi, je serais morte depuis longtemps… Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, laisse moi partir… Et si tu m'aime vraiment, abandonne tout et viens avec nous…

Bulma… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tout ce que nous avons vécus n'existe plus pour toi ? J'avais promis de te protéger. De tout faire pour que nous soyons ensemble, quitte a mourir avec toi. Et toi, tu pars ? Sans un regard vers moi, en me parlant d'un ton froid ? Pourquoi… Qu'ais-je fais ? Ne pars pas… Je t'en pris…

-Sangoku est mille fois plus fort que toi !

-Mais il ne me fera rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Il ne pourrait pas attaquer son frère.

-Quoi ?

-Excusez-moi… demanda Sangoku. J'ai beau être de votre espèce, je ne suis pas votre frère.

-Si.

-J'ai déjà rencontrer mon frère, et je l'ai tuer.

-Raditz n'était pas ton frère.

Sangoku haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Tu a été confié aux parents de Raditz a ta naissance. Notre père ne voulait pas que le trône soit en danger. Si je disparaissais, tu serais là pour prendre ma place. Raditz n'était pas ton frère, Carot.

-Que je sois votre frère ou non ne change rien. Je suis venu chercher Bulma, et rien ne m'arrêtera.

-Si. Moi.

-Végéta ! Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant gaté ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

Seulement mon cœur t'appartiens… Mon dieu… Pourrais-je survivre loin de lui ? Végéta… Pourquoi es-tu si têtu… Viens… Je t'en pris… Je ne demande qu'a t'accepter chez moi…

Tu m'appartiens Bulma, même si tu ne le sais pas… Et je t'appartiens aussi. Ne pars pas. Reste. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, sans rien faire, sans rien tenter… Je t'en pris… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudra… Personne ne pourra te remplacer. Reste. Je ne survivrai pas sans toi. Sans ton rire. Sans tes yeux bleus tels deux lacs paisible… Laisse moi m'y noyer encore et encore… Reste…

Tu ne m'aime pas. Tu te servais de moi tout ce temps. Et maintenant, tu me fais souffrir. Désolée, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

-Viens Sangoku. Ça ne sert a rien de rester ici plus longtemps.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR !

-ET BIEN JE PARS QUAND MÊME ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ? QUE JE VAIS RESTER ICI ? NON MERCI ! JE NE RESTERAI ICI POUR RIEN NI POUR PERSONNE ! ET SURTOUT PAS POUR TOI ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ???

Végéta recula, estomaqué. Bulma prit son sac et se dirrigea vers la porte.

-Viens Sangoku. Retournons chez nous.

-Euh… Salut… fit Sangoku avec un sourire gêné, avant de suivre son amie.

Végéta la regarda partir, le cœur brisé. Elle le haïssait. Non. C'était impossible. La porte se refermis. Elle était partie. Il s'assit sur le lit, fixant le vide devant lui.

* * *

Bulma descendit les escaliers alors que Sangoku assommait les gardes qui se relevaient. Sangohan vint les rejoindre après un moment et sourit a Bulma, avant de regarder Naïade curieusement.

-Bulma… Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Sangoku.

-Bien sur ! Pourquoi ? demanda Bulma d'un ton légé.

-Peut-être aurais-tu aimer rester avec lui ?

-Qui ? Végéta ? Bien sur que non ! J'étais son esclave, Sangoku !

-Il semblait attaché a toi.

-J'étais sa propriété.

-Non… Il t'aimait, Bulma. Tu n'a pas vu sa réaction lorsque tu a franchit la porte ?

Bulma s'arrêta, puis se tourna vers lui.

-Quelle… Expression ?

-Comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler…

-Je…

Elle ne pouvait plus penser clairement. Elle remonta les escaliers en courrant et entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit, assis sur son lit, l'air anéantis, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se releva lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? demanda t'il d'un ton froid.

-J'avais oublié mes magasines, dit-elle sur le même ton.

Il la regarda se pencher pour ramasser les-dits magasines, et ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer pour la serrer dans ses bras. Pourquoi était-il aussi compliquer ? se demanda t'il. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui dire ? Des gardes entrèrent.

-Vite ! Attrapez-les avant que les intrus ne pénètrent ici ! cria le chef de la garde. Tuez-là et emmenez le prince loin d'ici.

Végéta se redressa et attaqua les gardes. Personne ne la tuerait. Personne ne ferait du mal a son frère. Lorsque le dernier garde fut touché, Végéta resta figé. Il avait attaqué la garde. On allait le renier. Il saisit Bulma par le bras et la fit descendre les escaliers, avant de la pousser vers Sangoku.

-Partez ! Je vais les retenir.

Je n'ai plus le choix… Seul contre eux tous, je n'ai aucune chance. Si je reste de toute façon, je n'ai aucune chance, j'ai attaqué les miens. Fuyés. Si je peux les retenir assez longtemps p0our qu'on ne vous rattrape pas…

Sangoku sortit du palais en tirant Bulma derrière lui, Sangohan et Naïade a sa suite. Végéta les suivit de loin, s'attaquant a ceux qui essayaient de les empêcher de partir. Lorsqu'il les vit entrer dans le vaisseau, il sourit. Bulma serait en sécurité. Elle retournerait vers les siens, dans ce monde qui était le sien et faisait son bonheur. Sangoku retournerait sur la planète qu'il avait choisis, et qui l'avait rendu si différent d'un saïyen normal. Mais Végéta ne regrettait rien. Il ne regrettait pas de rester derrière, de mourir, si cela pouvait les sauver. Il avait connu son frère, même si seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées en sa compagnie. Il avait connu l'amour. Et cela valait bien la mort. Le vaisseau décolla, et Végéta fit face aux saïyens en colère. Il en élimina plusieurs. Braucoup. Tous. Et il resta seul au milieu de tous ces corps inconscient.

Vis, Bulma… Vis, pour moi…

* * *

Bulma se colla contre la vitre et regarda le combat que livrait Végéta contre les siens. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Végéta… Ne meurs pas… Je t'en supplies… Je t'en supplies mon amour… Ne meurs pas…

Le regard de Végéta croisa celui de la Terrienne, et obéissant a un ordre muet, il s'envola. Depuis le palais, le roi, qui regardait la scène, lança une boule d'énergie a son fils au moment ou la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrait pour lui. Le corps de Végéta s'effondra a l'entrée du vaisseau. Le roi soupira. Son fils, ce traître, était mort.

-Végéta… Je t'en pris… Ne meurs pas… murmura Bulma en tenant la main du saïyen entre les siennes.

Il lui sourit doucement, avant que ses yeux ne se ferme. Bulma éclata en sanglots.

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa… suite au chapitre 12…


	13. chapitre 12 Je pars avec toi

Note de l'auteur : Ah ah ! Je prends de l'avance ! Je viens de finir et de poster le chapitre 11 que je commence déjà le 12 ! Je ne veux plus me mettre en retard comme je l'ai fais…

RAR

**Hannange, **j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des bad end. Moi aussi, je trouve ce couple kawai, et pour ce qui est d'écrire une autre fic sur ce couple, elle est déjà faite ! _Lettres d'éternités_.

Music, voilà la suite ! Merci de dire que je suis excellente, mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

Atalia, et oui, Végéta. Hurler ? Pourquoi tant de violence ? Bon, et il n'y a aucun mal d'apprécier Végéta, tant qu'on essait pas de le voler a Bulma et qu'on ne critique pas une pauvre petite écrivaine de fanfiction…

Kiki, merci beaucoup de ton messageet de dire que j'écris très bien.

Thoru0509, merci, et oui, vala la suite !

Nakuru Akisawa, La voilà la suite !

Chapitre 12 …je pars avec toi

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? demanda Sangoku avec un sourire. S'il est vrai que c'est mon frère, ça veut dire que tu sera ma belle-sœur ! C'est pas super ?

-SANGOKU !!!!IMBÉCILE !!!IL VA MOURIR !!!

Le sourire de Sangoku disparu.

-Bulma ? Tu me crois assez stupide pour partir dans l'espace pour une planète ennemi sans rien emmené ? demanda t'il.

-Maman lui a donné des senzus, dit Sangohan.

Ah. Voilà qui expliquait ceci.

-Devine qui a un joli sac de senzus… fit Sangoku avec une petite voix de gamin.

-SANGOKU !!!CESSE DE PLAISANTER !!!IL VA MOURIR, MERDE !!!

Enragée, Bulma sauta sur Sangoku pour lui arracher le sac, prit l'une des précieuse fève et la glissa dans la bouche du saïyen évanoui. Rien ne se produisit. Tout en pleurant, Bulma prit la fève et la mâcha doucement, avant de faire entrer la mixture dans la bouche du saïyen. S'étouffant a moitié, le prince finit par avaler le senzu, mais garda les yeux fermés. Il sentait une douche chaleur en lui, alors que lentement, les tissus de sa peau se reformaient. Il entendait des voix au loin, des pleurs…

-Rien ne se passe !

-Attends un peu.

-Comment peux-tu rester comme ça sans rien faire ! IL VA MOURIR !!!

-Mais non, regarde, il reprends déjà des couleurs.

Végéta s'endormit. Au diable ses voix ! Il était épuisé. Mais dans sa tête, et dans son cœur, il avait reconnu la voix de Bulma. Et elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Lorsque Végéta se réveilla, il était adossé contre un mur de l'appareil, et Bulma dormait dans ses bras, collée contre lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuit. Au siège de pilotage, Carot dormait en ronflant doucement, une bulle lui sortant de la narine droite. Au sol derrière lui, dans une couverture, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs dormait paisiblement. Naïade dormait non loin de ses maîtres. Végéta se pencha pour regarder la Terrienne, et essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

-Bulma… murmura t'il. Pardon de t'avoir inquiéter… Maintenant, je n'ai plus que toi…

Il ressentait a présent ce qu'avait sentit la Terrienne pendant son voyage vers Végétasaï. Maintenant, c'est lui qui se dirigeait vers la Terre. Qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Lui qui devrait vivre par mis un peuple qu'il méprisait. Pourquoi ? Pour l'amour d'une Terrienne. De SA Terrienne. De SA femme. SA Bulma. Il y aurait aussi son frère. Et le gamin qu'il devinait être le fils de Carot, donc son neveu. Un demi-saïyen. La honte de son peuple. Carot n'avait pas été élevé a la saïyenne. Il devait se moquer de leur croyance. Et, tout comme les Terriens, il devait aimer son fils. Végéta ressentit une bouffée de colère a l'adresse du demi-saïyen. Il devait avoir une enfance heureuse. Celle que Carot et lui-même n'avaient pas eu. Dans le fond, le gamin avait eu ce que tous les enfants veulent; un père aimant. Un père qui se moquait de sa nature de métis. Végéta arriverait-il a imiter son frère, un jour ? Ou bien tuerait-il Bulma, le jour où elle lui dirait qu'elle serait enceinte ? Non. Jamais il ne la tuerait. Le gamin alors a sa naissance ? Il ne savait pas.

Bulma ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de Végéta près du sien, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle sourit. Il était vivant. Elle l'embrassa doucement et il lui sourit. Elle caressa sa joue de ses longs doigts.

-Tu es vivant… Tu vas bien…

-Oui…

Dans les yeux de la femme, il vit tant de soulagement et tant d'amour qu'il détourna le regard, qui tomba sur le gamin au sol.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Le petit ? C'est Sangohan, le fils de Sangoku. Ton… neveu. Oh ! Végéta… Je n'arrive pas a croire que tu sois le frère de Sangoku !

-Mon peuple avait été sur Terre chercher le saïyen envoyé par erreur là-bas, mais mon père n'avait dit a personne que c'était son fils. Ils ne l'ont pas trouver, et deux saïyens ne sont jamais revenus. Mon père a décider de ne pas repartir les mains vides, et a décider de recommencer son harem.

-C'est un monstre… Vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout.

-C'est toi qui le dis.

Végéta ne pouvait pas oublier que lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il voyait le visage de son père, mais en plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas non plus oublier la terreur de Bulma leur première nuit, du a la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Végéta entendit bayer et se retourna pour voir Carot qui s'étirait. L'autre saïyen resta surpris un moment en voyant le prince, puis il sourit.

-Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Je commençais a en avoir assez d'entendre Bulma pleurer que tu allais mourir. Je ne connais pas beaucoup sur notre peuple, mais nous sommes assez résistants, non ?

-Grmmmph… Oui… marmonna le prince.

Carot sourit avant de se lever pour se pencher vers son fils.

-Sangohan… murmura t'il en secouant le gamin doucement. Allez, debout…

L'enfant se redressa tout en se frottant les yeux et Végéta ne put prétendre le contraire. Le môme ressemblait vraiment a un saïyen. Carot se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, et le laissa se réveiller avant de s'adresser à lui.

-Sangohan, laisse moi te présenter ton oncle, Végéta. Végéta, voici mon petit garçon, Sangohan.

C'est avec un naturel enfantin que Sangohan vint se réfugier dans les bras de son oncle pour lui faire un câlin. Végéta resta de marbre a cette étreinte. Il n'était pas son frère pour accepter qu'un demi-saïyen le touche, lui, le prince des saïyens. C'est alors que la vérité lui sauta en pleine face. Carot était aussi prince. Ainsi, si Végéta n'avait pas d'enfant, ce serait celui de Carot qui prendrait le trône.

-Oncle Végéta ? murmura l'enfant. Est-ce que ça va ?

Végéta se força a lui sourire- ce qui ressembla a un rictus amer qui effraya le gamin.

-Eh ! C'est qui, elle ? demanda Sangoku en pointant Naïade. Votre fille ?

-Sangoku… soupira Bulma. Tu es vraiment con quand tu veux. Naïade était ma servante et mon amie sur Végétasai.

Végéta regarda son frère un moment. Il était tellement insouciant. Ce que Végéta n'était plus depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle était morte en donnant vie a son second fils. Végéta aurait du haïr son frère pour ça. Mais sa mère lui avait demander de veiller sur lui.

Après deux mois a travers l'espace, Bulma éveilla tout le monde un matin avec ses cris de joie.

-La Terre ! C'est la Terre !

Végéta se leva lentement et s'approcha du hublot avec appréhension. Il découvrit une planète majoritairement bleue. Bleu… comme les yeux de Bulma. Un saphir reposant sur un écrin noir bordé d'étoiles. Quelque s'une c'étaient échappées pour briller dans les yeux de la Terrienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vaisseau se posa dans la cours d'une entreprise, la Capsule Corporation, qui, Végéta l'apprit, appartenait aux parents de Bulma. Cette dernière s'élança en dehors du vaisseau, suivit de Sangoku, Sangohan et Naïade. Végéta resta dans le vaisseau. Il n'était pas prêt. Ce n'était pas son monde.

-Bulma ! Ma chérie !

-Maman !

Bulma remarqua avec joie que tous ces amies étaient là. Chichi s'élança dans les bras de son mari, avant de serrer son fils bien fort dans ses bras en lui demandant s'il avait fait ses devoirs pendant le voyage. Non, rien n'avait changer. Quelqu'un la saisit par en arrière et elle poussa un cri. Avant qu'elle ne put se retourner, une ombre noire l'avait enlaçée pour l'embrasser. S'arrachant au baiser, elle recula et trébucha.

-Y…Yamcha… Tu… Tu es réssuscité ? demanda Bulma, troublée.

-Bien sur. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule, dit-il avec un sourire séduisant a son égard. J'aurais trop eu peur que tu commette quelques infidélités.

Bulma sursauta. Végéta ! Sans un regard vers Yamcha, elle remonta a bord du vaisseau et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard en traînant un homme a sa suite. Tout le monde se tut. Bulma soupira, pris son courage a deux mains et leur adressa un sourire.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Végéta…mon époux.

Les invités dévisagèrent le saïyen avec de gros yeux. Encore plus lorsqu'ils virent la queue de singe de Végéta se balancer derrière lui. Personne ne pouvait oublier que les guerriers qui avaient attaquer avaient la même. Et certains seulement se souvenait que Sangoku lui-même en avait eu une dans sa jeunesse, tout comme Sangohan. Le visage de Yamcha était ravagé de tics.

-Ainsi, tu préfère ce… ce primate ???

-Eh, calme toi Yamcha ! s'exclama Sangoku d'un ton sévère. Je ne te laisserai pas parler a mon frère !

-TON FRÈRE ?!? s'exclama tout le monde.

-Oui, mon frère, le prince Végéta.

-Sangoku ! s'exclama Chichi. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu n'es pas un…un monstre comme lui !

-Vous avez donc si peu confiance en mon jugement ? demanda Bulma. Pendant tout ce temps où j'étais dans l'espace, sur une planète lointaine, entourée d'ennemis, je n'ai eu que lui ! Et maintenant qu'il accepte de tourner le dos a son monde pour me suivre dans le mien, vous le jugez sans le connaître ?!? Son peuple est barbare, c'est vrai. Ils ont a moitié détruite et dépeuplée la Terre. Ils ont enlever nombre de Terriennes. Mais Végéta n'est pas comme eux !

-Je suis un saïyen, dit Sangoku. Je suis de son peuple. Son jeune frère. Et je puis vous dire, pour avoir combattu mon propre peuple, que Végéta ne leur ressemble pas. Donnez vous juste le temps de le connaître.

Mme Brief s'approcha de Végéta en souriant.

-Bienvenue sur Terre jeune homme. Ainsi donc, vous êtes notre gendre ?

-Eum… fit Végéta, mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'intérêt.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment marié, précisa Bulma, mais sur Végétasai, on me considérait comme son épouse.

-Comment peux-tu me faire ça Bulma ?!? s'écria Yamcha. Depuis nos 16 ans que nous sommes ensembles !

-Depuis nos 16 ans que tu m'es infidèle sans cesse ! répliqua la Terrienne. C'est fini. Trouve toi une autre idiote qui va te croire quand tu dis que tu a un rendez-vous d'affaire alors que tu t'envois en l'air avec une inconnue d'un soir !

-Bulma ! s'écria Yamcha, rouge de colère.

Végéta fit un pas dans sa direction, l'air menaçant, et Yamcha recula précipitamment. Tout le monde put ensuite voir le saïyen s'approcher de Bulma et la serrer dans ses bras, regardant tout le monde d'un regard noir, les dissuadant de s'approcher.

-Viens… murmura t'elle. Je vais te montrer notre chambre…

Et c'est au bras du prince des saïyens que Bulma entra dans la Capsule Corporation. Mais avant de fermer la porte, elle se tourna vers sa famille.

-Maman… Papa… Serait-il possible de célébrer un véritable mariage, dans les plus brefs délais ?

-Bien sur mon ange, sourit sa mère.

Bulma hocha la tête, puis fermis la porte pour faire visiter a Végéta. Dehors, tout le monde était en silence.

-C'est hors de question ! s'exclama M. Brief. Ma petite fille n'épousera pas cet espèce de…

-Tais-toi donc ! lui dit sa femme. Tu ne vois donc pas ?

-Voir quoi ?

-Cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui la fait illuminer de bonheur ? Qui lui donne cet air vivant que je ne lui ai jamais vu ? Elle l'aime, et pour de vrai.

De dépit, Yamcha cracha au sol avant de s'envoler. Peut-être que Sandrine saurait calmer sa rage après une belle nuit…

-Sangoku ? Comment peux-tu être le frère de cet… homme ? demanda Chichi.

Sangoku leur raconta l'histoire, ainsi que ce qui avait conduit Bulma dans les appartements de Végéta. M.Brief eut une attaque en sachant que le roi de ces singes avait violée sa petite fille, et éprouva tout a coup un sentiment de gratitude envers son nouveau gendre d'avoir prit soin de sa princesse. Tout le monde finit par retourner chez eux, et les Brief organisèrent une petite fête familiale pour célébrer le retour de Bulma, et l'arrivée de Végéta dans leur famille.

-Alors ? lui demanda Bulma, une fois le soir venu.

-…Alors quoi ?

-Comment trouve tu ma famille ?

-Ta mère est envahissante et ton père me juge de haut.

Bulma sourit. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents lui plaisaient. Il avait quand même son orgueil.

-…sinon, ils sont sympathiques.

Elle se mit a rire et se colla contre lui. Elle était bien. Dans son monde, avec sa famille près d'elle, et dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout a coup, elle eut une pensée pour lui, qui avait tout sacrifier pour la suivre, qui, tout comme elle sur Végétasai, se retrouvait dans un monde inconnu, ou il ne se sentait pas a sa place.

Végéta… Qu'aurais-je fais si tu n'étais pas venu avec moi… Aurais-je seulement survécue… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement…

Bulma… Peu m'importe d'être en terre hostile, par mis des gens qui méprisent mon existence, tant que tu es là… Aurais-je continuer a vivre sans toi ? Aurais-je pu t'oublier ? Non… Jamais… Tu fais a jamais parti de moi… Tu es a jamais dans ce cœur que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'écouter, et qui en a tant a dire…

-----

Les années avaient passés, et Végéta s'était habitué au mode de vie terrien. Bulma et lui étaient maintenant mariés devant dieu et les hommes, et leur histoire d'amour était parfaite. Si Végéta s'entraînait souvent, parfois seul et parfois avec son frère et son neveu, les moments qu'il passait avec Bulma n'appartenaient qu'a eux deux. Pourtant, un matin, Bulma apprit quelque chose de terrible, et de merveilleux a la fois. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement où Végéta s'entraînait. Depuis la vitre, elle le regarda frapper un ennemi invisible, avant de se décider a cogner. Il lui ouvrit en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, comme toujours très heureux de la voir. Il la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant, et elle le laissa faire, l'air absente.

-…Bulma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vé…Végéta… Assis-toi…

Le saïyen s'exécuta, se demandant pourquoi elle était aussi blanche et aussi lointaine. Soudain, elle sembla revenir a elle, et s'agenouilla pour prendre les mains du saïyen.

-Végéta… Je sais que tu va me tuer… Je sais que tu sera la cause de ma mort, mais… Je voulais te dire que je t'aime… Je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe ce qui arrive…

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Pour couper court a ses protestations, elle l'embrassa avec fougue.

C'est finis, Végéta… Tu va me tuer… Je le sais… Tu me l'a déjà dis, il y a quelques années… Tu es un saïyen. Un saïyen de Végétasai… Tu pense comme eux… Tu agis comme eux… Tu crois les mêmes choses qu'eux… Et ce qui me rends aujourd'hui si heureuse et si triste à la fois, c'est a toi que je le dois… Tu va me tuer, et pourtant je suis heureuse. Car je ne mourrai pas de mains inconnues, mais par ces mains qui m'ont caressées avec douceur pendant tant d'années. Maintenant, c'est fini. Adieu, Végéta…

-Végéta… Je suis enceinte.

Elle fermit les yeux, attendant le coup mortel.


	14. Chapitre 13 Et même si tu pars

Note de l'auteure : La suite devrait arriver bientôt. Je suis motivée a écrire là, c'est fou…

RAR

**Marian**, merci de ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant, mais je crois que tu exagère en disant que ma fic est une des meilleures que tu ai lu. Il y en a beaucoup de bonnes, et tu peux me croire. Et oui, la voilà la suite, tu peux la read now :P

**Bulma44** me vexer ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Bien sur que non, Végéta n'est pas mort. Et pas de besoins des DragonBalls ! C'est vrai que Bulma serait triste de la mort de Végéta, mais beaucoup de personnes aussi… Pour ma part, vous verrex au chapitre prochain pourquoi je serais triste de sa mort. C'est vraiment bidon comme excuse, mais bon…

Re- **Bulma44 **et oui, comme tu a lu, Végéta n'est pas mort. Et pour Trunks… Tu verra dans ce chapitre !

**Thoru0509** , et la voilà la suite ! Alors, ce gros rhume, ça va mieux ? Plus de difficulté a écrire ton nom ?

**Lorena**, désolée, mais on appelle ça du découpage technique ! (Remercier Arcadianne pour cette excuse bidon). Mais pour me faire pardonner, voici la suite ! Le passage avec Yamcha…Eum…Oui… Le pauvre pareil. Mais bon. Leur séparation était inévitable. Vrai ? Tu a pleurer a _Lettres d'éternité_ ? Tu n'es pas la première a me dire cela. Je m'étais vraiment lâchée lousse dans cette fic, et on voit ce que ça a donner… Un mélo-drame signé Para comme d'habitude ! Devenir écrivaine ? …C'est mon rêve. Je travaille présentement sur une histoire que je veux envoyer a un éditeur. J'y travaille depuis 2 ans et demi maintenant, mais il me reste encore deux chapitres a retranscrire sur l'ordi et a modifier, et ensuite re-modifier l'histoire encore… C'est un travail de longue haleine, mais si je peux arriver a le publier, je serais vraiment heureuse.

Chapitre 13 Et même si tu pars…

Bulma fermit les yeux, attendant le coup final.

Bulma…Non… C'est impossible…Je…Non…Je ne suis pas prêt… Pas maintenant…

Végéta se leva et partit. Lorsque Bulma ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

-Oh… Bulma… Je suis désolée… dit Chichi.

-Non… Ça va… Je suis toujours en vie… Je suppose que c'est l'important…

-Oui, mais votre mariage…

-Allons… Nous ne sommes pas divorcés… Il est seulement… parti…

-Depuis 5 mois Bulma.

Elle éclatta en sanglots, et son amie, au téléphone, ne put rien faire pour la consoller.

* * *

-Comment va ma fille docteur ? demanda M. Brief.

-Pour le moment, tout va bien, mais… Je voudrais quand même voir le père.

-Mon gendre n'est pas là… Voyage d'affaire ! s'exclama Mme Brief.

-Je vois… En êtes-vous sure ? Votre fille ne cherche pas du tout a m'aider. Comme si elle n'avait plus de motivation. Mais si elle continu, l'enfant et elle mourront.

-N…Nous allons tenter de le rejoindre… dit M. Brief.

* * *

Mme Brief s'éloigna vers une petite chambre de la Capsule Corporation alors que la maison et l'usine étaient emplis des cris de douleur de Bulma.

-Yamcha ? Puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda la mère de Bulma d'une voix douce.

-Mme Brief ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda l'ancien petit ami de sa fille en souriant.

Malgré que Bulma et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, Mme Brief lui avait permis de continuer a habiter là, en échange de petits services.

-Yamcha, vous serait-il possible de trouver mon gendre, au plus vite ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais a la recherche de ce primate ? demanda Yamcha avec dégoût.

-Parce qu'en son absence, ma petite fille se meurt. Si Végéta ne revient pas, ni Bulma ni l'enfant ne survivront. Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre, Yamcha, que ma fille l'aime réellement, et qu'il valait mieux pour vous deux de ne plus être ensemble ? Maintenant, pardonnez-lui d'avoir choisis l'amour plutôt que l'amitié, et empêcher sa mort.

Yamcha finit par hocher la tête et s'envola après être sorti.

* * *

-Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

-Tu crois peut-être que je serais venu de mon plein gré? C'est ta belle-mère qui m'envois ! Ton enfant est en train de naître au moment où je te parle, mais Bulma n'a plus la volonté de vivre parce que t'es parti ! Si elle continu comme ça, l'enfant va mourir, et elle aussi.

-Rien a faire.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est ta femme ! C'est ton enfant !

-Les saïyens ne veulent rien savoir des métis.

-Et dire que tout le monde croit Bulma et Sangoku quand ils disent que t'es pas comme ton peuple… Tu veux savoir ? T'es leur copie conforme. Mais j'aurais du m'y attendre… Un souverain ressemble toujours a son peuple…

Yamcha s'envola, laissant Végéta figé là. Un souverain ressemble toujours a son peuple. Les saïyens ressemblaient a leur roi. Et si Végéta ressemblait aux saïyens… alors il ressemblait a son père. Son père qui n'avait pas versé une larme a la mort de sa reine. Elle, qui était morte par amour. Tout comme… Bulma en se moment ? Morte pour donné naissance a leur enfant. Sangoku. Son fils. Sa mère. Bulma. Son père. Lui. Non. Non, il n'était pas son père pour laisser sa femme mourir et laisser son fils a des étrangers !

Yamcha vit une forme noire passer a coté de lui a vive allure. Il sourit. Ainsi donc, l'homme-singe aimait vraiment sa femme…

* * *

-C'est inutile, docteur… Je n'y arriverai pas… sourit Bulma a travers ses larmes. De toute façon, on ne désirait pas cet enfant…

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être fait avorter alors ?

-Oh, moi, je voulais mon enfant… Mais mon mari…

-Je vois…

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et s'avança vers les parents de Bulma.

-Je suis désolé… Ils sont condamnés.

-ÇA, C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR !

Végéta entra dans la chambre sous le regard ébahis du père et du médecin, alors que la mère de Bulma riait doucement.

-Doc…

-Alors comme ça, t'a plus de volonté?

-Végéta !

-Allez, fais-le sortir de là ce p'tit monstre, qu'on voit enfin a quoi il ressemble.

-Tu ne…

-Je ne lui ferai rien. Je suis pas un meurtrier. C'est toi qui a voulu le tuer, en te laissant mourir.

-Végéta, je…

-Inutile de dire que tu es désolée. Et dépêche toi de lui donner vie.

Bulma sourit a travers ses larmes, serrant la main de son époux dans la sienne.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les êtres vivants a Capsule Corporation entendirent les cris d'un nourrisson, Trunks, prince des saïyens.

Végéta caressa le front de Bulma doucement alors qu'elle tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

-Alors ? Bleu ou noir ?

-Mauve.

-MAUVE?

-Oui. Et les yeux bleu.

Végéta se pencha au dessus de son fils, qui attrapa son doigt dans sa petite main. Végéta sourit.

-Salut, toi…

Lorsque Sangoku entra dans la chambre pour visiter son frère, sa belle-sœur et son neveu, il trouva Bulma endormie et les deux princes saïyens ensembles, le fils dans les bras du père. Sangohan, déjà âgé, sourit doucement en voyant son petit cousin.

Suite au chapitre 14 !

(Et non, ça finit pas ici !)


	15. Chapitre 14 Quand le passé ressurgit

Note de l'auteure : Et voilà, et voilà, voici la suite. Pas de crise, pas de bousculade, il y en aura pour tout le monde ! Et oui, encore un chapitre, et ce n'est pas le dernier. Quoique la fin soit proche. Ce chapitre est depuis quelques jours, voire une semaine, dans mon ordi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps, ni le courage de le mettre sur Le publier signifiait a dire… que je devais commencer le suivant !

RAR

Hanna, merci beaucoup

Thoru0509, la voici la suite, merci d'avoir patienter. Saké ? Eh là, abuse pas ! La boisson, c'est bon, mais a faible dose. Ca sert a rien de se saouler comme moi dans le temps des fêtes… Oh la… Je croyais bien que j'allais être malade… Alors abuse pas des bonnes choses, et on se revoit dans les RAR du chapitre 15 !

Lorena, heureuse que tu trouve ça mimi, et je dois t'avouer que, dans cette fic, j'aurais très bien pu mettre Végéta très différent, car tout ne c'est pas passé exactement comme dans le livre. …A vrai dire, rien n'est pareil au livre mdrrrrrr. Mon livre ? De quoi il parle ? Oh lala, ça me gêne… Et bien… C'est un gars nommé James qui invite, avec ses deux amis, les 3 filles de leur vie a une soirée vidéo. Mais pendant la soirée, il tombe sur un livre magique qui les transporte dans un autre monde où ils apprennent comment le monde a été réellement créer, et ils apprennent qu'il existe un combat, le Jugement Final, qui opposera le Bien et le Mal dans une lute pour savoir qui dirigera tous les univers. James est la réincarnation du Bien, et aidé de ses amis, il essaiera de jouer les justiciers jusqu'au jour du Jugement Final en essayant de maîtrisé des pouvoirs qui leur sont donnés. J'espère le faire publier, mais bon… Peut-être que je rêve en couleur… Et pour Lettre d'éternités, nah, désolée, mais c'est la fin de la fin de la fin. Désolée. Mais pour moi, cette fic est classée dans la catégorie Finie de mon ordi. Pour une fois que j'en finis une…

Sarifa, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et en voilà le chapitre suivant.

* * *

**_Chapitre 14 Quand le passé ressurgit_**

Les années ont passées comme elles passent toujours lorsque les gens sont heureux, c'est a dire vite. Trunks a à présent 6 ans, et si Végéta a déjà eu des doutes quand a son amour face a un métis, il sait a présent que son fils mérite amplement cet amour. C'est un gamin très intelligent, comme sa mère, et fort, comme son père. Rayon de soleil a la Capsule Corporation, tout le monde l'aime. Sa queue de singe coupée a la naissance, personne ne saurait en le voyant qu'il est a moitié extra-terrestre. Sur le conseil de son frère, Végéta a coupé sa queue de singe. En s'entraînant avec Sangoku et Sangohan, il a découvert comment devenir un super saïyen. Le fait qu'un ennemi ridicule du nom de Freezer, s'en soit prit a Trunks alors qu'il avait 3 ans, a grandement aidé la transformation du prince des saïyens.

Ce matin-là, un engin spatial de forme ronde se pose dans la cours de la Capsule Corporation. Une personne a la chevelure et aux yeux noirs descends de l'engin et marche jusqu'à la porte.

-Oui ? demande une servante.

-Je voudrais parler au Prince Végéta.

-Euh…Un instant, je vous pris.

-Dites-lui que je l'attends dans le jardin.

-Très bien.

C'est avec appréhension que Végéta se rendit dans le jardin. D'après la description de la domestique, il avait compris que la personne était de descendance saïyenne. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte qui menait au jardin, il la vit. Grande, dans une combinaison de combat bleue fonçée, semblable a celle qu'il portait il y avait encore quelques années de cela. Les cheveux noirs, très long, qui lui arrivaient aux reins. Sa queue brune, enroulée autour de sa taille, ne laissait aucun doute quand a sa race. C'était bien une saïyenne. Elle se tourna et le vit. Elle fit un geste de la tête pour le saluer.

-Végéta…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda t'il en grinçant.

Il sentit une main toucher sa jambe et se retourna pour voir Trunks se coller contre lui, sa petite main crispée sur le pantalon de son père en regardant la femme avec peur. Végéta lui caressa la tête doucement, tout en regardant la femme avec colère.

-Me laisse tu parler avant de me juger ? demanda la femme doucement.

-Vas-y, parle, dit Végéta après un moment.

-…Ton fils ? demanda t'elle en désignant Trunks d'un mouvement du menton.

-Laisse le tranquile.

-Je ne lui veux aucun mal, dit-elle.

Végéta cessa de caresser la tête de son fils.

-Va chercher ton oncle Sangoku… Dépèche toi… murmura t'il a son fils, tout en fixant la saïyenne. Dis-lui que nous avons de la visite de Végétasai.

Trunks hocha la tête et se mit a courir, avant de s'envoler.

-Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es.

-Très bien. Je suis la fille aînée du roi Végéta et de la reine Madeleine.

-Impossible, dit Végéta. Je n'ai pas de sœur.

-Et pourtant, si. Je m'appelle Rasana.

-Comment puis-je savoir si tu dis la vérité ?

Elle fouilla sous son chandail et sorti un médaillon. Le cœur de Végéta s'arrêta et il s'approcha.

-Le…Le médaillon avec l'emblème royal…

-Oui. A ta naissance, notre père m'a « vendue » si l'on peut dire, mais j'ai garder mon médaillon malgré tout.

-Pourquoi a t'il…

-Attends. Suis-moi.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à son vaisseau et lui demande de l'attendre. Il la regarda entrer, puis entendit sa voix.

-Allez…Debout mon chéri… Allez, on est arrivé depuis un moment…

Ah non… pensa Végéta. Elle a quand même pas emmener son mari ici ? On a pas besoin d'un autre saïyen ici…

Rasana sorti et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Peux-tu m'aider ? Ils sont morts de fatigue…

-Ils ?

Il s'approcha pour voir un adolescent plus jeune que Sangohan et un petit garçon de l'âge de son fils. Tout deux semblaient épuisés, et en regardant bien, Végéta vit que Rasana était elle aussi épuisé. Pour avoir voyager souvent dans ces vaisseaux, Végéta savait que l'espace était étroit et les rations de nourriture a peine suffisante pour un saïyen, alors pour trois… Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et mit un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider a marcher, alors que Rasana prenait le gamin. Le plus vieux avait les cheveux aux épaules et noirs, ainsi que des yeux noirs, comme tous les saïyens. Le plus jeune avait la même coupe de cheveux que Végéta, mais d'un brun foncé. On ne pouvait le nier, il était bien le petit-fils de la reine Madeleine, la seule de l'Histoire Saïyenne a avoir eu les cheveux bruns.

Bulma poussa un cri en voyant Végéta et les trois saïyens, mais il l'a rassura d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Bulma, pourrais-tu demander aux domestiques de préparer des chambres ? Ma sœur et ses fils resteront ici un moment.

Bulma hocha la tête avant de sortir. Végéta lui expliquerait en temps et lieu d'où sortait cette sœur dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Pendant ce temps, Végéta les conduisit a la cuisine, heureusement toujours fonctionnelle, où ils purent enfin se restaurer. Le plus petit vint se coller contre sa mère en fermant les yeux, alors que l'aîné regardait autour de lui sans parler.

-Lui, c'est Regio, dit Rasana en pointant le petit. Il a 5 ans. Et lui, c'est Merodo, 11 ans.

-Il est bien plus jeune que Sangohan, nota le prince.

-Sangohan ?

-Le fils de Carot.

-Carot ? Tu l'a retrouvé ?

-Il vit ici. Trunks est parti le chercher.

-Trunks… Ton fils ?

-Oui. Il a 6 ans. Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ne veux-tu pas attendre que Carot arrive, que je n'aille pas a répéter deux fois mon histoire ?

-Si tu veux.

-Maman… demanda Regio, on ne retournera pas sur Végétasai, hein ?

-Chut… murmura Rasana. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Après un moment, Sangoku arriva avec ses enfants et Trunks. Végéta se leva pour faire les présentations.

-Carot, laisse-moi te présenter notre sœur aînée, Rasana. Rasana, Carot. Ici, il se nomme Sangoku. Ses enfants, Sangohan, qui a 16 ans, ainsi que les triplets Aïlyané, Paradisianne et Sangothen, qui ont 5 ans. Les fils de Rasana, Merodo, qui a 11 ans, et Regio, 5 ans.

(NdA/Vala pourquoi je veux pas que Végéta meurt, c'est mon tonton a moi !Yep, je suis la jumelle se Gothen. Lé productif hein Sangoku ? 3 d'un coup ! XD)

-Hein ? Une sœur ? Tu me l'avais pas dis ! s'exclama Sangoku.

-Je l'ignorais.

Les triplets et Trunks s'approchèrent de Regio alors que Sangohan commençait a parler avec Merodo.

Laissant les enfants s'amuser, les trois adultes prirent place au salon pour parler en paix.

-Notre père voulait tellement avoir un fils qu'il a été déçu de ma naissance. Il voulait un fils. Un héritier. Quatre ans plus tard, notre mère mit au monde un petit garçon, toi, Végéta. Je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois, car dès le lendemain, notre père m'envoya a l'autre bout de la planète, chez des saïyens « de confiance » où j'ai été traitée comme une moins que rien. A ma majorité, ils m'ont forcer a épouser leurs fils aîné, et de ce mariage forcé sont nés Merodo et ensuite Regio. Mon mari est mort l'année dernière, alors j'en ai profiter pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui était arrivé a mes jeunes frères, et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris que vous étiez tous deux sur Terre. Enfin libre depuis la mort de mon mari, j'ai pris son petit vaisseau et nous sommes partis tous les trois.

-Seulement pour rencontrer deux frères que tu n'avais jamais vu ? demanda Végéta.

-Oui, et aussi… Pour vous prévenir que les choses vont de mal en pire.

-Ah bon ? demanda Sangoku. Comment ça ?

-Depuis le départ de Végéta, notre père est devenu de plus en plus violent. A présent, il ne reste que très peu de saïyens qui lui tiennent encore tête. Tous les autres sont morts. Si nous n'intervenons pas, il n'y aura plus de saïyens.

-Ce ne serait pas plus mal ! cracha Végéta.

Rasana le regarda furieusement.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Toi qui a vécu avec nous pendant toute ta vie !

-Justement. J'y ai vécu toute ma vie, et maintenant je cherche a l'oublier. Tu crois avoir été malheureuse loin de nous ? A tu penser que l'on pouvait être malheureux près de LUI ? Je peux t'en assurer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais en aide a un peuple qui a toujours obéis a un tyran sans même se plaindre !

-Parce qu'ils croient en toi, Végéta !

Végéta détourna la tête.

-COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE A CE POINT INSENSIBLE A TON PROPRE PEUPLE ? ILS CROIENT EN TOI !ILS T'ESPÈRENT ! ILS VEULENT QUE TU REVIENNE !

-MAIS MOI, AIS-JE ENVIE D'Y RETOURNER ? AIS-JE ENVIE DE REVOIR CELUI QUI A FAIT DE MA VIE UN ENFER ? QUI A VIOLÉE MA FEMME, A VOULU LA TUER ?

-Papaaaaa ! cria Sangothen.

Sangoku se retourna pour voir l'une des jumelles recroquevillée au sol, en pleurs. Il soupira et s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Chut… Ça va Ané… Ton parrain ne voulait pas crier comme ça…

Végéta s'approcha pour regarder sa filleule.

-Eh, c'est pas après toi que je geule, tu sais. Fais pas cette tête, gamine…

-Elle aime pas entendre crier, expliqua Sangohan a Rasana. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça…

-Pense-y Végéta. Pense a ça. Pense a eux qui souffrent et ne le veulent pas. Tu es leur unique chance. On ne va pas soutenir le roi. On va le renverser. Redonner une vie au peuple saïyen.

Végéta soupira. Il était lasse.

-Carot… Va chercher ta femme… Vous allez rester ici un moment…

-D'accord Végéta.

Végéta sorti de la pièce avec sa filleule dans les bras, alors que son fils, son neveu et sa nièce le suivait. Sangohan soupira, regarda son père sortir et se retourna vers sa tante et ses cousins.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

-Je peux rester avec toi ? demanda Merodo.

-Et moi, je peux aller avec Sangothen et Trunks ? demanda Regio.

-On verra, sourit Sangohan.


	16. Chapitre 15 Préparation au combat

Chapitre 15 Préparation au combat

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, elle est loin la dernière parution, mais j'ai été vraiment paresseuse ces derniers temps. Je vais essayer de moins tarder pour la suite, puisqu'on approche de la fin.

**RAR**

Kaena Black, merci de ta review. Malheureusement, je ne crois pas élaborer cette fic jusqu'à l'entrer de Sangohan au lycée, alors il ne rencontrera pas Videl dans cette fic. Et, sans vouloir t'offenser, je trouve que Satan est un gros nul, alors je ne le mettrai sûrement pas dans cette fic, a moins qu'il ne soit livrés au triplés, Trunks et Regio comme clown.

Sarifa, merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire. Oui, ils ont retrouvés leur sœur… Enfin… Elle a retrouvé ses frères plutôt, puisqu'eux ne connaissaient même pas son existence. Et bien, la voilà cette suite !

Marian. Euh… Plus grande fan ? Je ne crois pas avoir le talent nécessaire pour avoir des fans ! Je suis pas Arcadianne, moi ! (Que je vous conseille vivement ! Elle est géniale cette fille, quoique elle écrive sur du Harry Potter, mais c'est drôle, ironique, slash, mais trop mignon ! Arca, ma déesse !) Enfin… Je suis bien heureuse que tu continu cette fic, même si elle me prends du temps. La meilleure fic de Dragon Ball ? Ah non, crois-moi, il y en a des bien meilleures que la mienne.

Thoru0509 Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, je te l'ai pas dis ? Perso, je préfère Naru et Motoko, leur caractère ressemble assez au miens, toujours a geuler après les gars et etc. Tu voulais la suite ? La voilà.

Lorena, je ne vais quand même pas te dire si Végéta va devenir roi, quand même ! Une chose est sure, ce ne sera plus Végéta King, oh lui, espèce de tyran… Bien sur que Végéta est gentil avec Trunks et Ané, c son fils et sa filleule quand même. Et puis, Végéta est pas réellement méchant, même dans les émissions ou les manga. Est-ce kon l'a déjà vu frapper son fils ?…A part avec Babidi, ou il a frapper Trunks et Sangothen afin que Piccolo les emmène. Et puis, vous avez pas vu la petite tronche de Trunks, quand il fait pas son espèce de regard hyper prétentieux ? Yé trop mimiiiiiiiiiii ! Et puis, si j'aurais une image de Ané et Paradisianne quand elles sont petites… Mais non, j'ai juste la version adolescente… Enfin…

Nakuru Akisawa, et bien oui, Rasana est revenue. J'ai pas inventer ce perso pour le fun ! Quoique ca ne fait que prouver a quel point Végéta King est chien… (oh, je l'aime pas c'lui là, je l'aime pas…) Des encouragements, merci ! Surtout que pendant un moment, j'ai penser abandonner cette fic… Mais je me suis dis que 1, je me ferais tuée par toutes les personnes qui me laisse des reviews, et par ma copine Debbie-the-fairy(fan-ficieuse de Harry Potter), que j'engeule dès qu'elle abandonne une fic(ce qu'elle fait toujours). Alors voilà, voilà, la suite !

Pffffff… J'ai juste répondu au RAR, et j'en ai marre d'écrire ! XD Oh, allez, courage !

**Chapitre 15 Préparation au combat**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, une bataille d'oreiller entre Sangothen et Trunks au dessus de Regio endormi alors que les jumelles avaient quitter leur chambre pour rejoindre frère et cousins, une bonne conversation entre Sangohan et Merodo avant que ce dernier ne s'endorme a cause du long trajet, une lonnnnngue explication a Bulma et Chichi pour nos deux princes bien-aimés, une razia dans le frigo pour Rasana et une bonne partie de cul entre les propriétaires de la Capsule Corporation(Nda/Parle ici de Végéta et Bulma, pas des parents de cette dernière ! Erk ! Erk ! Vision d'horreur !), enfin, après toutes ces activités éreintantes, tout le monde se rejoignit dans la salle anti-gravité de Végéta. Tout le monde, sauf Chichi et Bulma, qui elles, papotaient dans la cuisine de la joie éprouvée a rencontrer enfin leur belle-sœur(Nda/comme si elles attendaient ca depuis des années, elles savaient même pas que Rasana existait !Bon, je me tais, sinon le chapitre entier sera composé de mes Message de l'Auteure!).

_Les enfants, assoyez-vous, laisser les adultes en discuter_, ordonna Végéta.

Les plus petits prirent place, mais Sangohan resta debout.

_Sangohan, quand tu aura 18 ans, donc dans deux mois, tu sera considéré comme un adulte. Va t'asseoir avec les autres et surveille les petits,_ répliqua son oncle.

Sangohan plissa les yeux, puis regarda son père. Sangoku haussa les épaules.

_Obéis a ton oncle et prince_.

_Oncle, peut-être, mais maintenant il n'est plus l'aîné. Le trône lui revient-il toujours ?_ demanda Sangohan avant d'aller rejoindre ses cousins, frère et sœurs.

_Sangoku, la prochaine fois que ton fils me parle ainsi…_ menaça Végéta.

_Il sera privé de microscope pour deux mois._

Rasana étendit une carte sur la table.

_Voici un plan du château. Il existe des entrées ici, ici, ici, ici…_

_Oui, bon, c'est bon, on les voit !_ s'énerva Végéta. _Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?_

_Entrer par les quartiers des domestiques et monter jusqu'à la chambre du roi. Puis, en se relayant tous, on lui saute dessus afin de le tuer._

_Autre idée,_ fit Sangoku._ On entre dans la chambre, on se transforme en Super Saïyen, et on l'élimine directement._

Rasana et ses fils éclatèrent de rire.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ demanda Végéta.

_Super saïyen ! Et puis quoi encore ?_ demanda t'elle.

L'instant d'après, devant leurs yeux ahuris, ils virent Sangoku, Végéta et Sangohan se transformer. Leurs cheveux noirs se dressèrent, blond, sur leurs têtes. Leurs yeux noirs devinrent bleus et une énergie dorée les enveloppa.

_Co…Comment…_ demanda Rasana.

Végéta pointa sa queue de singe.

_Voilà pourquoi. Depuis très longtemps, les saïyens ont garder leur queue, mais ils ne peuvent posséder deux transformation. Celle des Oozurus et celle des Super Saïyens. En coupant leur queue, ils annulent la transformation en gorille, et permettent celle du Super Saïyen._

_Nous, on a plus nos queue ! Pourquoi on peut pas ?_ demanda Sangothen. _On veut le devenir nous aussi !_

_Vous êtes trop jeunes chéri,_ rétorqua Sangoku. _Il faut beaucoup vous entraîner pour ça._

_Je te dis qu'on peux !_ s'écria le gamin.

_Non Sangothen, tu ne peux pas._

_Pourquoi tu veux pas, hein ?_

_J'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas, j'ai dis que tu ne pouvais pas._

_Bah si, je peux !_

_Oh, ça suffit !_ s'énerva Végéta. _Si tu te crois si malin, gamin, vas-y, transforme toi._

_Moi aussi ?_ demanda Trunks.

_Si ça peut te faire plaisir de vous ridiculiser_… marmonna le prince saïyen.

Et devant eux, les deux petits se transformèrent en Super Saïyen a leur tour.

_Mais…Comment…_ demanda Végéta.

_Bah… On jouait, pis on s'est transformer,_ expliqua Trunks.

Sangothen se tourna vers ses sœurs.

_Allez, faites pas vos chochotes…_

Les deux fillettes, gênées, se levèrent, et leurs yeux bleus se mirent a briller, leurs longs cheveux noirs se redressèrent autour d'elles en devenant blond et une aura dorée les entoura.

_Kami-sama…_ murmura Sangoku.

_J'ai entendu parler de Super Saïyen, mais JAMAIS de Super Saïyenne…_ nota Rasana. _Vous semblez surpris. Quoi, cette super transformation ne serait réservée qu'aux hommes ? Sexistes. Mes chéries, je suis fière de vous !_

_Merci Tata,_ répondit Paradisianne.

_Bon…_ fit Sangohan. _Alors maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'a l'apprendre, vous aussi._

_Il va falloir… Couper notre queue ?_ demanda Merodo.

Regio fit un air horrifié en serrant sa queue contre lui.

_Maman dit que c'est pas grâve,_ fit Ané.

_Comment ça, pas grâve ?_ demanda Rasana.

_Bah elle dit que même si papa a plus de queue de singe, il lui en reste une pis qu'elle sert pas mal plus. Même si je vois pas de quoi elle parle…_ nota Aïlyané.

_Eum… Sangoku… Je ne savais pas que Chichi pouvait avoir de tel propos…_ fit Végéta en toussant.

_Elle les dit parce qu'elle sait que les petits ne comprennent pas…_

_Moi je comprends, et moi je m'en passerais…_fit Sangohan.

_Et…Eum…Comment on les enlève ?_ demanda Merodo.

_Nous, on les a arracher,_ dit Végéta.

Il vit sa sœur et ses neveu blanchir.

_Mais pour les enfants, a leur naissance, on a appeler un médecin. Il est au courant de tout, et ne nous trahira pas._

_Moi, je me l'ai arracher tout seul,_ fit Sangohan.

_T'es masochiste !_ s'écria Merodo.

_En fait… Je l'ai coinçée dans la porte d'auto quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai essayé de me déprendre en tirant et claq… Elle a arrachée._

Dès le lendemain, le médecin était a la Capsule Corporation, et les trois saïyens étendus sur le ventre sur une table d'opération. Une fois amputé de leur queue, commença un dur entraînement pour eux. Regio s'entraîna avec Trunks et les triplets, Merodo avec Sangohan, et Rasana avec ses frères. Après cinq mois d'entraînements intensifs, Rasana parvint enfin a se transformer en Super Saïyenne. Il suffit de 4 mois et demi a Merodo, alors que Regio se transforma au bout d'un mois et demi en se bataillant avec Sangothen pour la dernière boule de crème glacée. (Nda/Pouvoir aux enfants et a la crème glacée !). Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent tous dans la salle d'entraînement en arborant tous leurs belles chevelures dorées, Végéta sourit.

_Nous sommes prêts. Nous partirons dans deux mois. Ramasser tout ce qui peur servir d'armes, de nourritures et de divertissement a bord. Je voyage pendant deux heures de capsule avec Trunks et au bout de 30 minutes il en a marre de son jeu vidéo. Alors emmener tout ce que vous trouverez de film, de livres, de jeux et autres cochonneries pour occuper les petits monstres. Sangohan, interdiction d'emmener de filles._

_Ehhhh ! Tu me prends pour quoi ?_

_Aucune idée, mais pas de filles a bord, même si c'est pour te divertir._

_Je suis pas un pervers !_

_Ehh ! Comment ça, on vient pas ?_ s'énerva Para.

_Non non, d'autres filles que toi, ta sœur et ta tante,_ la rassura Végéta.

_D'accord!_

_Rendez-vous ici dans deux mois. Voici des capsules pour mettre tout ce que vous pourrez. S'il vous en manque, appelez Bulma, elle vous en donnera d'autres. Rasana, Merodo, Regio, évidamment, vous pouvez rester a la Capsule Corporation. Sangoku, file avec ta famille chez toi. On vous contactera quelques jours avant le départ pour avoir l'inventaire._

_Très bien, chef !_ rigolla Sangoku.

Et les voici préparant l'aventure de leur vie; délivrer Végétasaï de leur père, le roi.


	17. Chapitre 16 Plan

Chapitre 16 Plans

Note de l'auteure : Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Désolée ! J'ai complètement oublier ma fic ! Désolée désolée désolée ! Moi qui était une fervente lectrice dans mon enfance, j'ai retrouver le goût a la lecture, et du coup, j'ai perdu celui de l'écriture. Je m'y remet, et j'espère cette fois avoir un rythme de parution un peu plus normal.

**RAR**

Lorena : Désolée, voici la suite… Oui, bien sur que c'était mimi quand il s'est sacrifié pour eux… La la, même toi tu a vu qu'il aimait sa famille. Nah ! Et concernant Bra, non, comme tu peux le voir, Trunks a 6 ans dans ma fic, et elle se termine quelques mois plus tard. Alors même si Bra n'est pas là dans la fic, elle est là dans notre cœur.

Nakuru Akisawa : ………Plus je tarde, et plus tu veux me tuer ?… D'accord… Je suis morte alors … Dans quelle ville se trouve ma pierre tombale ? Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimer le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira.

Marian : Salut toi ! Oui, bon, le dernier chapitre a prit beaucoup de temps a écrire, et celui-ci aussi… Je me rends compte que je réponds au reviews, et que peut-être que tout le monde a déjà abandonner ma fic… Argggg… Non… Revenez… Et bien non, comme je l'ai déjà dis, ni Videl, ni Satan, ni Boo ni Bra ne seront de ma fic, puisqu'elle est presque complète.

Kaena Black : Comment punir un grand savant ? On lui enlève son matériel ! Souviens t'en quand il te faudra punir ton petit frère, tu lui enlève son jeu vidéo, il s'en souviendra longtemps… Ouffff merci, tu me rassure ! Je croyais que tu aimais vraiment Satan ! Kami-sama, gozaimasu… (Merci beaucoup mon dieu). Je ne comprends pas que des gens peuvent vraiment aimer ce gros nul… Ça me dépasse… Enfin, tous les goûts sont dans la Nature, c'est pas de notre faute si la Nature a pas de goût…

Voilà donc, juste pour mes lectrices, le 16ème chapitre de « Les princes de Végésatai », soit

CHAPITRE 16 PLAN

Deux mois plus tard, la noble famille royale de Végétasai se retrouva dans la cours de la Capsule Corporation. Ané et Para sautèrent au cou de Végéta, qu'elles adoraient, alors que Sangothen alla rejoindre Regio et Trunks, a présent inséparable. Sangohan et Merodo, qui s'étaient vus a plusieurs reprises, continuèrent l'une de leurs nombreuses discussions, alors que Sangoku retrouvait sa sœur aînée avec joie, et il fut bientôt rejoint par Végéta après que les jumelles l'aient lacher pour rejoindre frère et cousins. Après que nos deux purs saïyens aient rassuré leur tendre moitié sur leur retour et promit sur leurs vies de défendre les enfants, tous ceux ayant du sang saïyen prirent place a bord du vaisseau. Les enfants se mirent aux hublots pour saluer leurs mères, et Rasana prit place aux commandes, n'ayant personne a saluer. Végéta et Sangoku se placèrent derrière leurs enfants. Sangoku adressa un dernier sourire a Chichi, tout en serrant Sangothen alors que Sangohan tenait Ané. Para, entre Regio et Trunks, regardait sa mère et sa tante disparaître. Végéta ne quitta pas Bulma des yeux, voulant une dernière fois graver ces yeux bleus dans sa mémoire. Ces beaux yeux bleus qui l'avaient séduit, lui, le si froid prince. Bulma regarda les deux hommes de sa vie s'éloigner vers cette planète où elle avait connu horreur et amour. Chichi pria alors Kami, leur dieu, un ami de Sangoku, de veiller sur ses filles, ses fils et son mari.

Une fois le vaisseau dans l'espace, Rasana se tourna pour voir que le moral était au plus bas. Trunks s'était réfugié dans les bras de son père et regardait la Terre s'éloigner. Regio tentait de consoller sa cousine Para, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Sangothen pleurait doucement dans les bras de son père. Végéta et Sangoku eux-même tentaient de ne pas montrer leurs peurs et leurs peines. Sangohan était trop occupé a consoller Ané pour penser a sa propre peine.

.-Pourquoi maman ne pouvait pas venir ? demanda Ané.

.-Elle aurait été en danger, tu le sais bien, répliqua son père. Sur Terre, elle est en sécurité. Krillin et les autres sont là pour la protéger.

.-Maman aussi ? demanda Trunks.

.-Oui. Et crois-moi, maman n'aurait pas voulu venir sur Végétasai… murmura Végéta.

.-Venez voir, on va passer près de Jupiter ! lança Merodo.

Trunks et les triplets se précipitèrent aux hublots après l'appel de leur cousin, et Sangohan lui-même jeta un coup d'œil. Rasana adressa un rapide signe de tête a son fils aîné pour le remercier de cet appel qui changeait les idées des plus jeunes. A chaque nouvelle planète, les jeunes poussaient des exclamations, pourtant, après des kilomètres d'étoiles, l'ennui reprit ses droit sur la petite troupe. Alors que les deux adolescents parlaient dans leur coin et que les cinq jeunes s'amusaient au niveau inférieur, Végéta, Rasana et Sangoku revoyaient le plan d'attaque. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent en abords de Végétasai, le plan était fin prêt. On fit taire les enfants, on se prépara, et enfin, Rasana ouvrit la radio.

.-Ici Rasana, veuve de Merickel, du comté du Nord. J'arrive de Terre, je ramène d'autres épouses pour le roi. Demande autorisation d'atterir.

.-Ici la base. Autorisation accordée, princesse.

.-Terminé.

Végéta jeta un regard a sa sœur alors qu'elle éteignait la radio. Elle haussa les épaules.

.-Il n'y a pas 25 000 Rasana ayant mon âge… Tout le monde sait qui je suis. On fait semblant de l'ignorer devant le roi.

.-Tout ira bien, nous allons le renverser, lui sourit Sangoku.

.-J'espère… murmura t'elle.

Après un moment, ils purent descendre. Rasana avait demandé un espace désert afin de descendre sa « marchandise » qui devait être une surprise pour le roi. Ainsi, personne ne vit les princes descendre du vaisseau, pas plus que leur descendance. Heureusement, car le prince Végéta avait été mit a mort, et quant à cet humain ayant emmené le prince et son épouse(Sangoku), il était plus que mort si on le revoyait. Rasana leur donna des tuniques saïyennes sous des capes et alors on put commencer la phase 1 du plan.

.-Papa ! chuchotta Sangohan. On ne peut pas commencer, les filles ne sont pas encore là !

.-Tatie Rasana leur a donné des robes a mettre, lui dit Sangothen. Elles sont en train de se changer dans le vaisseau.

.-…Papa… Pourquoi les filles…commença l'aîné des enfants.

Sangoku ne répondit pas. A ce moment, Para et Ané descendirent du vaisseau avec des robes blanches, leurs cheveux coiffés savamment et piqués de fleurs, et elles portaient des bijous simples.

.-Tatie… C'est joli mais… C'est pas pratique pour se battre… commença Ané.

.-Vous n'allez pas vous battre, expliqua Rasana. Vous allez servir d'appat.

.-QUOI ?hurlèrent les 4 enfants de Sangoku.

.-Papa ! Maman va t'étrangler quand elle va apprendre ça ! s'exclama Sangohan.

Sangothen s'accrocha a ses sœurs, refusant de les laisser partir. Les jumelles ouvraient des grands yeux horrifiés. Végéta, au courrant du plan depuis longtemps, eut un pincement au cœur, et s'approcha de sa nièce et sa filleule.

.-Écoutez… Rasana m'assure qu'il ne vous arrivera rien… De l'espace, nous avons vus que toutes les portes étaient surveillées. Nous avons donc besoin que quelqu'un a l'intérieur du château nous les ouvre.

.-Je vous mèneraià notre père, continua Rasana en ignorant le regard mauvais de Végéta. Il désire depuis quelques années avoir des épouses qui seraient encore des enfants. Il sera enchanté de mon « cadeau » et vous serez bien traîtées. Une fois la nuit, vous nous ouvrirez les portes et nous allons le tuer.

.-Non, non, je veux pas y aller ! s'écria Ané.

Végéta la serra dans ses bras.

.-Tu es capable Ané… De plus, nous allons être au courrant de tout, grâce a Sangothen…

Ils avaient remarqués que les triplés avaient un lien qui leur permettait non seulement de lire dans les pensées des autres, mais de ressentir la même chose. Ainsi, si Sangothen était malade d'avoir trop mangé, ses sœurs se sentaient aussi nauséeuses. Si Para avait peur d'un monstre a la télé, Ané et Sangothen ressentaient la même peur, a plus faible degré. Et si Ané était fière du spectacle qu'elle venait de donner, et bien non seulement Para et Sangothen avait vécu la peur et l'excitation de leur sœur, mais aussi sa fierté. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher tous les trois, et si l'un savait quelque chose, les autres le savaient aussi.

.-Papa, comment peux-tu envoyé les jumelles a ce fou quand tu sais ce qu'il a fait a Bulma ! s'exclama Sangohan.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait a maman ? demanda Trunks.

.-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait a marraine ? demanda Para.

.-Rien du tout, répliqua Végéta en foudroyant du regard Sangohan.

Sangoku s'avança et prit son aîné par les épaules.

.-Sangohan… Elles peuvent se débrouiller. Il ne leur fera rien, elles sont trop jeunes. Et si l'envie lui prenait, elles se transformeraient en Super Saïyennes et le tuerait avant même que nous aillons pu intervenir. Je sais que tu prends très au sérieux la demande de ta mère de veiller sur les triplés, mais tout est sous contrôle. Végéta connaît plusieurs passages secrêts que nous pourrions utilisés, Rasana va ramener le vaisseau en capsule et nous serons prêts a partir très vite en cas d'ennui.

Sangohan détourna le regard pour rencontrer celui de ses petites sœurs. Il s'approcha et les serra toutes deux dans ses bras.

.-Faites attention à vous… S'il vous arrive quelque chose, je jure que je vais lui faire la peau.

.-On sait se battre Sangohan, lui répondit Para.

.-Ouais, on a même faillit battre Merodo ! s'exclama Ané.

.-J'étais pas encore Super Saïyen ! s'exclama l'interpellé.

Elles lui tirèrent la langue.

.-Allons, suffit ! s'exclama Rasana. Les filles, dépèchez-vous !

Les fillettes baissèrent la tête sur l'ordre de leur tante.

.-Rasana… Tu es sure que… commença Sangoku.

.-Carot, nous n'avons plus de temps a perdre avec tes éternelles questions. Tes filles n'auront rien, je te le promets. Végéta, si j'entends encore quelque chose, je fais un meurtre ici.

Végéta, qui allait s'objecter, referma la bouche. Rasana sortit des chaînes d'un coffre et attacha les mains des jumelles.

.-Suivez-moi.

.-Para… Ané… pleura Sangothen, que Trunks et Regio tentaient maladroitement de consoller.

Les jumelles suivirent leur tante au palai royal, où un garde les mena à la salle du trône. Là, Rasana leur ordonna de s'asseoir au sol.

.-Que m'apporte tu, femme ? demanda le roi Végéta.

.-Deux nouvelles épouses, majesté… dit Rasana, agenouillée aux pieds de son père. Depuis des années, sa majesté évoque le souhait d'avoir des enfants pour épouses, alors je suis allée sur Terre lui chercher des fillettes… J'avais sélectionné une dizaine de fillettes, mais sur le nombre, il ne reste que ces jumelles.

Le roi fit signe aux deux petites de s'approcher, ce qu'elles firent, intimidées.

(Il ressemble a parrain…) fit Ané par le lien.

(Oui, mais souviens-toi, il n'est pas gentil.)lui rapella Para.

(Vous ne devez pas l'aimer, ce n'est pas notre grand-père, mais seulement un criminel, comme ceux que papa et Sangohan arrêtent) leur dit Sangothen.

(On sait !)lui répliquèrent les jumelles.

.-Elles sont magnifiques, Rasana… Avec leurs cheveux noirs, on dirait des saïyennes…

.-Oui majesté, mais c'est un hasard, fit Rasana.

Il ne devait pas deviné qu'elles étaient a moitié saïyennes, sinon le plan était à l'eau !

.-…mais avec leurs yeux bleus, on voit clairement qu'elles ne sont pas d'ici. Et elles n'ont pas de queue… Parlant de queue, où est la tienne ?

.-… Le père d'une fillette me l'a coupée pendant mon séjour sur Terre. Je comptais me rendre à la Chapelle Sacrée, afin de prier les dieux saïyens pour qu'elle repousse.

.-Oui, tu ferais bien. Tu peux partir.

Il appela un garde, et lui remit la chaîne qui retenait les fillettes.

.-Emmène-les a l'harem. Que mes femmes s'occupent d'elles.

.-Bien, majesté.

Ané et Para regardèrent leur tante disparaître dans le corridor alors qu'elles suivaient les même couloirs que Bulma avait parcourut 7 ans auparavant.

a suivre...


	18. chapitre 17 Pris ceux qui croyaient pren

Chapitre 17

Dans leur petite chambre, Paradisianne et Aïlyané frissonnaient. Les femmes du harem avaient été très gentilles, leur avait fait prendre un bon bain parfumés, les avait dorlotées avant de les mener a cette petite chambre, bien jolie. Ané avait joué le jeu, et c'était mise a pleurer qu'elle voulait sa mère, et aussitôt trois femmes s'étaient mises à la consoler. Lorsque les fillettes s'étaient finalement ramassées seules, elles en avait profités pour exprimer leurs émotions par le biais du lien.

(C'est quand même joli ici) fit Para.

(Oui, et les madames sont gentilles) fit Ané

(Vous faites pas avoir ! On est pas là en visite de courtoisie !) les houspilla Sangothen.

(On sait Gothen ! ) répliqua Para.

(De votre coté, il se passe quoi ?) demanda Ané.

(On est dans la maison de tatie. Trunks et Regio jouent dans sa chambre, Merodo et Sangohan s'entraînent, et moi je suis dans la cuisine, assis entre papa et oncle Végéta, et je dois leur dire ce que vous faites)

(D'accord. A date… Est-ce qu'ils sont fiers de nous ?) demanda Ané.

(…Ils disent que oui. )

(D'accord.)

Le lendemain matin, les jumelles entrèrent dans la salle a manger en se tenant par la main, entourées des femmes du harem. La première épouse du roi, Maron, se dirrigea vers lui en souriant.

-Majesté…

-Quoi, femme ?

-Ces petites filles sont magnifiques. Me permettez-vous de m'en occuper ?

-Si cela te fait plaisir.

-Oh, merci, mon seigneur !

Puis elle se dirrigea vers les jumelles et les serra dans les bras.

-Maintenant, mes chéries, appellez-moi maman.

-On a déjà une maman, fit Ané d'une petite voix.

-Mais elle est très très loin, ma belle… Ici, c'est moi ta maman.

(Tu savais, Para, que c'était l'ancienne petite amie de ton parrain ?)

(Je sais Gothen. Elle est sortie quelques mois avec Krillin. Mais maintenant, il est avec tatie Noémie _nom humain de C-18 _)

-Assoyez-vous près de moi, ordonna le roi aux deux petites.

Elles prirent place à sa droite.

-Mmmm… C'est meilleur que les plats réchauffés qu'on mangeait dans le vaisseau… fit Para.

-Rasana vous a t'elle bien traîtée ? demanda le roi.

-Oui, elle a été très gentille, fit Ané

-Elle ne vous a pas frappées ?

-Non !

-Grrrrmmm… Cette femme ne sera jamais une vraie saïyenne… marmonna t'il.

Les jumelles se turent.

Rasana, avertie par Sangothen des paroles de son père, trembla de rage.

-Comment trouvez-vous mon royaume ? demanda le roi.

-C'est joli, fit Ané. Notre chambre est mignone aussi.

-Maron, tu les fera visiter le reste du royaume pendant la journée.

-Bien mon seigneur.

Ainsi, les triplés découvrirent le royaume en entier à travers les yeux des jumelles. Rasana commençait a s'impatienter, se demandant quand les jumelles allaient leur ouvrir les portes.

Ce soir-là, après le souper, le roi condusit lui-même les fillettes aux appartements du harem. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Maron et une autre femme se battaient. Avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire, les deux fillettes avaient déjà éloignées les deux femmes et les retenaient de force dans des coins opposés de la pièce.

Comment… pensa t'il. Comment peuvent-elles maîtriser des femmes d'âge adultes ?

Assurément, il sentait à présent une grande force en elles. Et leurs visages… La même forme de visage que Madeleine, sa défunte reine ! Ainsi donc… Rasana lui avait emmenée les filles de Végéta ! Des demi-saïyennes ! Oui, elles avaient les mêmes yeux bleus que cette femme dont Végéta s'était épris, et pour qui il avait quitté Végétasai ! Ses petites-filles. Des batardes.

-Fillettes, fit-il d'une voix menaçante. Allez dans votre chambre.

Les jumelles obéïrent immédiatement. Le roi les suivit, et une fois que les petites furent assis sur le lit, il s'approcha.

-Je sais qui vous êtes.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, majesté ?

-Vous êtes les filles de mon fils. Vous êtes mes petites-filles.

Les jumelles le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

(Comment il sait ça lui ?)

(On est dans la merde !)

(C'EST LA CATA !)hurla Sangothen.

Dans la maison de Rasana, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Chacun se préparait a attaquer le roi.

-Majesté… Pourquoi dites-vous que nous sommes vos petites-filles ? demanda Para.

-Vous avez le même visage que Madeleine, et les même yeux que cette Terrienne avec qui Végéta s'est enfui. Vous êtes ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes les enfants de Végéta !

-Non, fit Ané doucement. Notre papa ne s'appelle pas Végéta.

-Bien sur, il a du changer de nom…

-Notre père s'appelle Sangoku, fit Para. Carot, de son nom saïyen.

Le roi Végéta ouvrit de grands yeux. Les filles de Carot ! Les filles de ce fils que lui-même n'avait pas connu ! Comment cela pouvait être possible !

-C'est une rébellion ! gronda t'il. Rasana vous a emmener a moi afin de me berner ! Avoir des espionnes a l'intérieur même de mon palai !

-On peut dire ça, dit Paradisianne. En fait, on devait juste ouvrir la porte cette nuit. Mais bon…

-Changement de plan ! continua Ané. On va devoir vous éliminer nous même !

Il éclatta de rire.

-Ça ne nous enchante pas, poursuivit Para. Vous êtes notre grand-père. On aurait préféré que vous soyez gentil, mais vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça.

-Et que peuvent deux gamines de 5 ans contre moi ? ricanna le roi.

-…Bah… Surement plus qu'une armée entière de saïyen, répondit Ané.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Les deux gamines devinrent alors blonde et une lumière dorée les envellopa.

-Bah deux Super Saïyennes, ça doit venir a bout d'un saïyen normal, répondit Para.

Le roi avait reculer, surpris.

-I…Impossible…

-Oh, mais si, possible. Y'a encore tatie Rasana, ses deux fils, notre père, nos deux frères, oncle Végéta et son fils qui attendent tous a l'extérieur de pouvoir vous massacrer. Et ils peuvent tous devenir Super Saïyen, répondit Ané.

-Végéta peut devenir Super Saïyen ? Ah ah ah ! C'est grâce a mon entraînement !

-Pas du tout ! répondit Para. Il est devenu Super Saïyen pour sauver Trunks du méchant Freezer !

-Il…Il a tuer Freezer ?

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi son maître ne lui envoyait plus d'ordre depuis des années… Son fils l'avait tuer !

-Conduisez-moi à Végéta.

Les jumelles se regardèrent.

(Ca sent le piège a plein nez.)

(Je sais, mais on a pas le choix)

(Tonton dit que c'est ok. Il va rencontrer son père)répondit Sangothen.

-Parrain va vous rencontrer, dit Ané. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Il vous tuera dès qu'il aura finit de parler avec vous, parce que vous êtes un gros méchant !

Le roi sourit cruellement, mais les petites n'eurent pas le temps de remarquer que déjà, il retrouvait son air habituel. Elles le conduisirent à l'extérieur, puis dans un parc désert où Sangothen avait conduit le reste de la famille. Une fois tous réunis, les jumelles sautèrent au cou de Sangothen, alors que Sangohan serrait les triplés dans ses bras. Trunks, Regio et Merodo souriaient alors que Sangoku et Végéta soupiraient de soulagement. Rasana, elle, fixait son père sans le lacher des yeux.

-Végéta… commença le roi.

Il lacha ses nièces des yeux pour regarder son père avec haine. Trunks s'approcha de son père en fixant son grand-père. Végéta posa une main sur son épaule doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

-Les petites prétendent que tu peux devenir Super Saïyen. Je voudrais voir ce miracle de mes yeux.

-Tu crois qu'elles t'ont mentis ?

-Je n'ai pas dis cela.

-Tu ne fais jamais confiance à personne. Et pourquoi te montrerais-je si je peux réellement devenir un Super Saïyen ? Pour que tu me juge encore ?

Le roi fonça sur son fils aîné et voulu lui donner un coup au ventre, mais Végéta l'arrêta sans effort, et alors qu'il le poussais plus loin, ses cheveux devinrent dorés.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu peux donner, t'es mort. Les enfants, fermez les yeux.

Les jumelles, Regio et Merodo fermèrent les yeux, mais Trunks, Sangohan et Sangothen ne le firent pas de bon cœur. Les enfants assis contre un mur, il ne restait plus que Rasana et Sangoku derrière Végéta, et les trois enfants faisaient face à leur père. Un combat qui allait décider du sort de la planète.

a suivre


	19. Note

Je suis INSULTÉE.

Je viens d'apprendre que plusieurs sites et forums reprennent ma fic afin de la faire connaître aux autres. J'ai été sur l'un de ces forums. Il n'y avait seulement pas mon PSEUDO nul part !

Ça m'enrage. J'ai l'impression qu'on vole mon travail. Ça ne me dérange pas que des gens mettent ma fic ailleurs, mais me demander la permission, ou AU MOINS écrire mon pseudo et mettre un lien vers ici !!!! J'ai l'impression d'être détroussée ! Merde ! C'est moi qui l'ai écrite, cette fic ! C'est moi qui me suis cassée la tête à essayer de tout faire fonctionner ! Enragée

Paradisianne, Aïlyané, Rasana, Regio, Merodo… Ils m'appartiennent ! C'est moi qui les ai créer !

C'est moi qui ai passé des heures à essayer d'écrire un chapitre, à le retravailler ! C'est moi qui ai brayer quand je devais écrire quelque chose que j'avais pas envie, mais que je devais, pour l'histoire !

ÇA SORT TOUT DE MA TÊTE !!!! C'EST TU CLAIR ?!? DE MA TÊTE !!!!

Si vous voulez mettre MES fictions quelque part, je VEUX que vous mettiez mon pseudo, et un lien vers mon profil ici !

Merde ! Je viens d'apprendre, comme ça, au petit bonheur la chance, que MA fic était l'un des classiques des fanfictions de Dragon Ball, l'une des plus célèbres, et que plusieurs forums et sites la diffusaient ! Et personne ne m'a mit au courrant avant aujourd'hui ?

Si vous êtes l'un de ces sites ou forums, je le répète, ça ne me dérange pas que vous me fassiez de la pub. Mais inscrivez mon PSEUDO et un lien vers mon PROFIL ! C'est la moindre des choses que de dire d'où vous prenez vos fics !

En plus de ça, les gens viennent chialer que ma fic avance pas… Et VOUS vous donnez le droit de m'excuser ? Ou encore pire, de me critiquer ? D'apprendre quelles pratiques se font comme ça ne me donne pas envie de publier la suite, ni même de laisser plus longtemps ma fic sur Mais je pense à tous ceux qui respectent le droit qu'on les fanfickeurs sur leur œuvre, et qui attendent la suite. C'est à eux que je pense.

Désolée si mes paroles sont quelques peu violentes, mais j'aurais aimé être au courrant que ma fic avait un tel succès. Et je suis horrifiée que certains sites ne donnent pas la provenance de leurs fanfictions, et prennent les honneurs à ma place. Je ne suis pas fan des compliments, mais mes écrits, c'est tout ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Que d'autres prennent ce qui m,appartient dans le but de... Désolée. Je suis enragée, et en même temps, je suis déprimée.


	20. Chapitre 18 La fierté d'un père

**Note de l'auteure: **Comme vous avez pu le voir dans la petite noter précédant ce chapitre, certaines personnes sans scrupules prennent ma fic afin de la distribuer sur leurs sites ou forum. AVIS À TOUS. Si vous voyez la fic Les princes de Vegetasai sur un autre site, écrivez-moi aussitôt pour me donner l'adresse de ce site ! Seuls ff net, le site Sayen Légendaire et Le bureau de ParaSan, mon propre site, sont **autorisés à publier cette fic**. Merci de m'aider à mettre la main sur ces voleurs de fics ! Ce sont des gens comment eux qui m'ont fait perdre l'envie de continuer cette fanfiction, en me volant des commentaires ! Comme vous le savez, les auteurs de fanfictions ne gagnent pas d'argent. Notre paie, ce sont vos reviews. C'est ce qui motive plusieurs à écrire. Alors quand des gens s'approprient notre travail et nos commentaires, ce sont les auteurs qui sont pénalisés. De plus, je pense à tous ceux qui ne peuvent même pas s'adresser à l'auteur réellement, et qui espéreraient une réponse à leur question, ou juste un petit mot.

Moi qui ai abandonné cette fic car je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas de succès, j'apprend qu'elle en a tellement qu'on me la vole ! Pour tous ceux qui ont attendu pendant si longtemps une suite, la voilà. AVERTISSEMENT. Ceux qui veulent publier ma fic sur votre site, merci de m'écrire d'abord pour me le demander !

**Chapitre 18 La fierté d'un père**

Le roi Végéta faisait face à ses trois enfants, et prit peur un instant. N'étais-ce pas ce que Berdock lui avait prédit, avant d'être enfermé ?

_Flash Back_

Les gardes emmenaient Berdock, et le firent s'agenouiller et pencher la tête devant le trône où se trouvait le roi.

-Comment as-tu eu vent de cette météorite ? Comment as-tu su qu'elle frapperait Vegetasai ?

-Je l'ai su en même temps que tout le monde…

-Tu mens. Les rapports techniques rapportent que la capsule dans laquelle est partie mon fils a été lancée la veille du jour où tous nous l'avons appris. Comment l'as-tu su ? Tu fais partis de ceux qui ont orienté la météorite sur nous ?

-Je ne suis pas fou au point de détruire ma planète.

-TA planète ?

-La planète sur laquelle j'ai grandis, seigneur, la planète sur laquelle mon fils a vu le jour, la planète qui appartient à tous ceux qui y vivent.

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

Berdock ne répondit pas. Un garde lui fit relever la tête en l'attrapant par les cheveux, mais il n'eut pas plus de réaction. Son regard était perdu, et c'est d'une voix terriblement calme qu'il annonça alors :

-Vos enfants se dresseront contre vous… Votre chair et votre sang, par trois fois reniées, vous feront connaître votre perte…

-Enfermez-le.

_Fin du Flash back_

Végéta comprit alors comment cet homme avait eu vent de la météorite, comment il avait pu prévoir ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui; Bardock était un voyant, un médium, l'un de ces êtres mystiques qui pouvaient prédire l'avenir, et peut-être, changer le cours du temps… Et lui avait enfermer cet homme, qui aurait pu l'aider à devenir le plus grand souverain de toute la galaxie ! Enfin, il n'était pas trop tard…

Devant lui, se trouvaient ses trois enfants, terriblement calme. Rasana avait le regard décidé de ceux qui se battent pour une cause juste. Végéta avait quant à lui le masque de la haine.

Sûrement se battait-il pour venger les affronts qu'avait subit cette Terrienne. Quant à Carrot, il semblait le seul a hésité. Techniquement, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Végéta regarda ensuite les enfants, derrière les adultes; ses petits enfants. Les deux fils de Rasana, qu'il avait déjà rencontrer dans le passé. Un petit aux cheveux lilas et qui, assit derrière Végéta, semblait confiant. Sûrement était-il persuadé que son père allait gagner contre le roi. Puis, les enfants de Carrot. Le plus vieux, déjà presque un adulte, le visage fermé et inexpressif. Les trois petits, dont les deux gamines qu'il avait déjà vu, et le petit, si semblable à Carrot.

-Notre papa, c'est le plus fort ! C'est lui qui va gagner ! crièrent les triplets, faisant sursauter le roi.

-Même pas vrai ! C'est mon papa qui va gagner ! cria le fils de Végéta.

-Papa est plus fort que ton père, Trunks !

-Même pas vrai ! La ferme Para, tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Sangohan ! Trunks m'a dit de me la fermer !

-Mais vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? demanda le plus vieux des enfants de Sangoku, découragé. Nos parents vont se battre pour sauver Vegetasai, et vous penser encore à vous disputer !

-Ce sont encore des gamins, laisses-les… fit Merodo.

-Gamin ou pas, il serait temps qu'ils apprennent à se tenir…

-Vous allez vous battre, oui ou non ? s'écria Trunks.

-Trunks, calmes-toi, demanda Végéta. Laisses les adultes régler ça.

-Moi, quand je serai grand, je serai justicier !

-Ouais ! Trop classe ! s'écria Sangothen.

Le roi se tourna vers ses enfants et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Allons, mes enfants… Nous pouvons régler cela sans nous battre… Nous avons le même sang…

-Comme si cela changeait quelque chose pour toi… fit Rasana. Que je sois de ton sang, que tu m'ai entraînée durant cinq ans, cela ne t'a pas empêcher de m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la planète, de me renier, parce que j'étais une fille…

-Que l'on soit de ton sang ne t'a pas empêcher de nous faire du tort, de détruire nos vies, ajouta Végéta.

-Que je sois de ton sang ne t'as pas empêcher de m'arracher des bras de mon frère pour m'envoyer dans une famille étrangère, de ne pas te soucier de moi, termina Sangoku.

-Je l'ai fais pour vous protéger, mes enfants… Mes chers enfants… Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ai fais cela dans le but de vous nuire ?

-Vouloir tuer Bulma, c'était pour me protéger, je suppose ? demanda Végéta avec sarcasme.

-Cette femelle ne pouvait pas devenir reine, te donner d'enfants… Je voulais seulement protéger ta place sur le trône ! Tu étais mon héritier, mon seul héritier, puisque Carrot avait disparu…

-Tu voulais tuer ma femme pour une idiotie de trône, et je devrais te remercier, peut-être ?!?

-Végéta, cesse de faire l'enfant…

-Si tu m'aurais laissé faire… Si tu m'aurais laissé tranquille… Bulma pouvait très bien devenir reine, et me donner des enfants… La preuve… La preuve, c'est mon fils. Mon petit garçon, qui bien qu'il soit un demi-saïyen, un bâtard selon toi, est capable de devenir Super Saïyen et est donc plus fort que toi, qui aurait oser le juger sur sa demi-race…

-Allons Végéta… C'est mon petit-fils, pourquoi lui aurais-je fais du mal… Comment faire du mal a un enfant aussi adorable, de toute façon ?

Le roi, sachant que devant ses enfants il n'avait aucune chance, tentait de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que le garde arrive, suivant les indications qu'il avait laissées à Maron. Trunks, quant à lui, souriait en entendant son père. Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que son père le trouvait aussi fort que ça ! Jamais le petit n'aurait cru être plus fort que son grand-père ! Il se leva de l'endroit où il était assit pour étreindre son père, le remercier de sa fierté et lui montrer que lui aussi l'aimait… D'accord, son père ne l'avait pas dis, mais ses paroles le démontraient tellement…

Rasana n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste lorsque Trunks passa devant elle, les yeux fermés, cherchant son père. Déjà, le roi des saïyens avait saisit son petit-fils par la gorge et le tenait dans les airs.

-Un geste, et je lui explose la tête !

Végéta serra les poings avec rage, alors que Trunks l'appelait en pleurant.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Trunks… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Papa est là… Il ne t'arrivera rien… Je te le promets…_

Les enfants avaient ouvert les yeux en entendant l'exclamation du roi, se devinant que cela ne fonctionnait pas comme les adultes l'espéraient. Ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir leur cousin entre les mains du roi. Les fillettes éclatèrent en sanglots, alors que les garçons serraient les poings en se retenant de ne pas sauter sur l'homme pour délivrer Trunks.

Ce dernier se débattait en hurlant et en appelant son père à l'aide. Le roi le regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

-C'est donc ce vermisseau que tu aimes tant, Végéta ? Ce minable incapable de se défaire de ma poigne ? Et tu es fier de ça ? Et tu oses dire qu'il est plus fort que moi ? Ce misérable bâtard ?

Trunks ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant les paroles de son grand-père et cessa de remuer et de crier. Vermisseau ? Minable incapable ? Misérable bâtard ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ce méchant roi ! Trunks se concentra, et ses yeux se mirent a briller bleu alors que ses cheveux devenaient blond et qu'une lumière apparaissait autour de lui.

-….TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS UN MINABLEEEEEE !!!!!!

Trunks lança son poing à la rencontre de la mâchoire de son grand-père, qui recula, surpris, laissant l'enfant retomber au sol. Trunks fit face à son grand-père, enragé.

-Je suis pas un minable ! C'est papa qui m'a entraîné avec mon oncle Sangoku ! Ce sont les plus forts de la galaxie !!! De tout l'univers ! C'est le plus fort, et le meilleur des papas ! Toi, t'es rien du tout ! T'es pas fort, t'es pas un bon papa, t'es pas un bon roi ! T'étais même pas un bon mari pour grand-maman ! Tu l'as remplacé par pleins de madames que t'aimais même pas ! Pleins de madames que t'avais enlever, en plus ! T'avais même enlevée ma maman à moi ! Tu l'as fais pleurer ! Tu lui a fais du mal ! T'a tout rater ! T'es qu'un pauvre type !

Végéta sourit, ému, en entendant les mots de son fils.

-Trunks…

L'enfant tourna la tête, et perdit son air colérique en voyant son père.

-Papa !!

Il sauta au cou de Végéta, qui serra son fils contre lui, caressant ses cheveux blonds. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant la tête de son père, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de son fils :

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais… Mais je n'avais aucune raison, pas vrai ? Tu es assez fort pour té défendre… Je suis fier de toi, mon fils…

Trunks leva vers son père un regard ébahi de reconnaissance. C'était la plus belle journée de ses longues 6 années de vie !

-Pitié, je serai malade… fit le roi.

-Tu as oublié ce qu'était l'amour, trop occupé à accumuler du pouvoir, fit Rasana. Tu n'as pas compris que c'était l'amour qui donnait du pouvoir… Le pouvoir de protéger les gens que l'on aime. Allons-y, mes frères. Vengeons nos enfances malheureuses, la malheureuse vie de notre mère.

Végéta déposa Trunks au sol, avant qu'il ne soit entraîner dans l'étreinte des cousins et des cousines rassurés de le voir sain et sauf. Les trois enfants du roi s'approchèrent de lui, leurs cheveux blonds flottant dans le vent, leurs yeux bleus fixant le roi avec calme.

-A…Allons… fit le roi. Vous n'allez quand même pas tuer votre père ?

-Tu as voulu tuer mon fils. Prépares-toi à mourir.


	21. chapitre 19 Le combat

**Chapitre 19 Le combat**

Les enfants reculèrent, laissant place à leurs parents, bien décidés à en finir avec le roi. Les jumelles prirent les mains de Trunks en les serrant dans les leurs, et le bambin sourit à ses cousines. Elles avaient eu peur pour lui, sûrement.

Végéta s'assura que son fils était en sécurité cette fois, et chacun leur tous, Sangoku et Rasana firent de même, puisant dans les regards de leurs enfants la force d'en finir. Par amour pour les enfants, ils avaient réussit à briser le cercle de la violence.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent ensuite le regard de leur père, haineux, hautain, et qu'ils y virent la différence avec le regard qu'ils venaient eux-même d'échanger avec leurs enfants, ils surent que jamais ils ne regretteraient la décision choisie.

-Choisis. Souhaites-tu mourir dans l'honneur en te battant, ou alors assassiné comme un moins que rien ?

-Essais donc de me tuer, Végéta.

Et le roi lança vers ses enfants une boule d'énergie alors qu'il s'envolait. Voyant la poussière générée par son attaque, il sourit. Maintenant que ses enfants étaient morts, il allait pouvoir tuer les bâtards de Végéta et de Sangoku ainsi que Merodo, déjà trop vieux pour être influençable, et éduquer Regio a être son héritier.

Il perdit son sourire en voyant la poussière retomber, et ses trois enfants le regarder.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? demanda Rasana avec ironie. Nous n'aurons même pas besoin de devenir Super Saïyen pour te tuer…

Aussitôt dit, les trois perdirent leur aura de puissance, ainsi que leurs yeux bleus et leurs cheveux blonds. Le roi fut insulté et furieux contre lui-même. Il ne méritait même pas qu'un Guerrier Légendaire se batte contre lui !

Furieux, il chargea son fils ainé. Le prince héritier eut un sourire mauvais, et évita son père. Végéta sourit cruellement, et s'amusa un moment à laisser son père l'attaquer, se contentant de l'éviter. Durant ce simili-combat, Sangoku et Rasana jouaient à roche-papier-ciseau afin de savoir qui serait le prochain a affronter leur père.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, et ils virent la garde royale arriver en faisant exploser un mur. Les trois enfants du roi restèrent un moment surpris, moment qui ne dura pas en voyant Sangothen et Trunks sauter sur les gardes en poussant un cri de guerre. Les jumelles, Regio, Merodo et Sangohan les suivirent quelques instants plus tard. Sangohan jeta un coup d'œil à son père, son oncle et sa tante, et leva un pouce dans leur direction, avant d'éliminer un garde.

L'un après l'autre, les gardes se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de se battre. Certains se retrouvèrent aveugle momentanément grâce à Aïlyané et sa technique de la Morsure du Soleil, d'autres furent assommés par Merodo, Sangohan et Regio, alors que Trunks et Sangothen coinçaient les soldats entre eux et se les renvoyaient à grand coup de poing. Paradisianne, pour sa part très rapide, faisait semblant d'être morte de peur, et une fois qu'un garde essayait de l'attaquer, elle le contournait à la vitesse de l'éclair pour tirer sur leur queue de singe. Les soldats se retrouvaient ainsi privés de forces et s'évanouissaient au sol.

Ainsi, les 340 meilleurs éléments de la garde du roi furent mit K.O. par 7 enfants. Le roi assista du coin de l'œil, impuissant, à la défaite de sa garde. Ces idiots, qui devaient le sauver, étaient incapables de seulement sauver leur propre peau. La plupart étaient inconscient et les autres, aveugles, erraient comme des mendiants.

-Lequel de nous portera le coup fatal, mes frères ? demanda Rasana.

-Ohhhh… Tu en as marre de jouer, Rasa ? demanda Végéta.

-Plutôt, oui. J'ai hâte d'en avoir finis avec cette histoire.

-Très bien. Allons-y.

-Quoi, les trois ensembles ? demanda Sangoku. Mais il n'y survi…

-Quoi ? demanda Végéta, agacé. Il n'y survivra pas ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Tu ne viens pourtant pas d'arriver, Sangoku ! Tu sais très bien que le but de cette expédition était de le tuer !

-Ah ? Oui… Maintenant que tu me le rappelles…

Végéta et Rasana levèrent les yeux au ciel. Autant ils aimaient leur petit frère, autant son inattention leur tombait parfois sur les nerfs.

-Allons-y. J'en ai marre, fit Rasana.

Les trois levèrent la main, et commencèrent à former une boule d'énergie. Le roi comprit que son heure était venue. Tout comme l'avait prédit Bardock, il allait connaître la fin par sa chair et son sang.

Les trois boules le frappèrent de plein fouet, et il s'effondra au sol. Il agonisa un instant, avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Sangoku et sa sœur s'éloignèrent, mais Végéta s'approcha du cadavre de son père. Il se pencha pour contempler ce visage si semblable au sien.

-Ça aurait pu être différent. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Il avança sa main et ferma les yeux de son père, avant de fouiller sous sa tunique et prendre le médaillon royal. Il prit ensuite la bague du roi. Puis il se releva, tourna le dos au cadavre et se dirigea vers sa famille.

-Tout est terminé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château et furent intercepté par des gardes.

-Le roi est mort.

Et comme preuve, Végéta montra la bague à son doigt. Les gardes le laissèrent passer. Une fois à la salle du trône, la famille se réunie afin de discuter de ce qui adviendrait de Vegetasai.

-Bien que le trône me revienne, ma vie est sur Terre, avec Bulma.

-Ma vie est aussi sur Terre, avec Chichi et mes enfants, dit Sangoku.

-Moi, je… fit Rasana.

Elle semblait hésité.

-Tu vas rester ici, tatie ? On ne se verra plus ? demanda Para. On ne pourra plus jouer avec Regio et Merodo ?

La Saïyenne hésita un long moment.

-…Moi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma famille, maintenant que je l'ai trouvée… mais je n'ai pas trop le choix maintenant, non ? L'un de nous doit rester ici…

-A moins de nommer quelqu'un responsable de Vegetasai en notre absence, fit Sangohan.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Bin… On reviendra, non ? Je veux dire… C'est notre planète… Et comme le roi est mort, plus rien ne nous empêche d'y venir lorsque nous voulons ? Le trône pourrait toujours revenir à Végéta, mais en son absence, quelqu'un administrerait le royaume…

-Comment trouver quelqu'un de confiance ? Quelqu'un qui ne nous trahirait pas ? demanda Sangoku.

-…Je crois connaître quelqu'un… fit Rasana. Garde !

Un homme entra.

-Oui, princesse ?

-Ramenez le prisonnier de la prison… 45, je crois.

-…Ce… Cet homme ? Ce traître ?

-Ramenez-le, fit Rasana avec un signe d'ennui.

Le garde sortit, et Végéta se tourna vers Rasana.

-Un traître ? Tu crois qu'un traître pourrait nous aider ?

-Son seul crime fut d'avoir sauver une vie.

L'homme entra, soutenu par un garde. Ses longs cheveux sales cachaient son visage, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales, l'homme était maigre et faible.

-Relevez la tête, fit Rasana gentiment. Votre calvaire est terminé.

L'homme leva la tête, et tous furent surpris de voir la ressemblance avec Sangoku.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t'il, surpris.

-Tu dois être Carrot, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es vivant, merci…

-Cet homme, Sangoku, est celui à qui tu avais été confié à ta naissance. C'est cet homme qui t'a envoyé sur Terre.

-Et tu crois que cet homme mériterait notre confiance ? demanda Végéta.

-Mon défunt époux à travailler dans son équipe durant plusieurs mois, et prétend que Bardock est sûrement le Saïyen le plus fidèle à Vegetasai, à défaut de l'être à son roi. C'est son épouse, Camelia, qui m'a aidé à quitter la planète pour aller vous retrouver.

Végéta regarda l'homme dans les yeux.

-Que diriez-vous si je vous annonçais que le roi est mort ?

-Que Vegetasai pourrait enfin retrouver la liberté…

Végéta montra la bague a son doigt. Bardock tomba a genoux, les larmes aux yeux, et baisa la bague.

-Vous serez un meilleur souverain que votre père…

-Je ne serai pas roi.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui.

-Prince…

-Nous retournons vers notre planète d'adoption. Nous reviendrons ici de temps en temps, mais nous aurons besoin d'un représentant, qui nous tiendra au courrant et veillera sur nos affaires. Ma sœur semble croire que vous pourriez être cet homme.

-Qui ? Moi ? Sans vouloir parler contre la princesse, elle me tient en trop grande estime… C'est une tâche beaucoup trop importante et noble pour un guerrier de troisième caste comme moi.

Végéta consulta du regard son frère et sa sœur, qui hochèrent la tête.

-Au contraire, je crois que vous seriez parfait pour cette tâche. Votre humilité et votre espoir que quelqu'un puisse faire mieux démontre que vous souhaitez le meilleur pour cette planète, et donc, que vous ferez au mieux. Nous passerons deux semaines ici, et durant ces deux semaines, tout sera mit en place pour vous donner pleins pouvoirs durant notre absence.

Végéta ordonna de préparer quatre appartement; l'un pour son fils et lui, un pour la famille de Rasana, un pour la famille de Sangoku, et l'un pour le nouvel Intendant, où il habiterait désormais avec sa femme pour s'occuper de Vegetasai en l'absence des souverains.

Les servantes se dépêchèrent a accéder à la demande du nouveau roi. Une fois cela fait, ils parlèrent un long moment dans la salle du trône. Des servantes vinrent ensuite les chercher pour les conduire aux appartements. Un garde avait été envoyé chercher la femme de Berdock. Végéta recommanda son fils à une servante et assura l'enfant qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Lorsque sa famille se fut éloignée, il prit le chemin du harem du roi. La nouvelle s'était déjà répandue de la mort du souverain, et Végéta entra dans les gigantesque appartements pour voir les épouses du suzerain éplorées. Maron, en le voyant, sauta sur lui pour lui donner des coups de poings.

-Vous l'avez tuer !

-Cessez donc de pleurer. Vous êtes libres à présent, libre de retourner sur Terre.

-Qu'est donc la liberté, sans l'homme que l'on aime ? demanda une femme, malheureuse.

Non, Végéta ne comprendrait jamais comment toutes ces femmes avaient pu aimer un tel tyran…

Il quitta le harem et rejoignit la chambre de sa sœur, pour voir s'ils étaient bien installés. Rasana le rassura. Il alla ensuite voir son frère, qui parlait dans le salon avec son fils aîné.

-Tout vas bien, ici ?

-Tout vas bien, Végéta. Les petits dorment.

-Ceux de Rasana aussi…

-Ils étaient épuisés, sourit Sangoku. Ils se sont bien battus.

-Mmmm… Ouais. Ils nous ont bien aidés. Bon, je vais rejoindre Trunks.

-Très bien. A demain !

Végéta sortit des appartements de son frère, et le serviteur qui l'avait guidé aux chambres depuis le harem s'empressa de le mener à ses appartements. Végéta resta un moment surprit, bien que cela ne parut pas dans son visage. C'était les appartements qu'il avait occupé toute sa vie. Rien n'y avait changé, depuis le départ précipité vers la Terre. Il renvoya le serviteur, puis s'approcha. Cette chambre lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait entendre la voix de Bulma depuis la chambre, et qu'il allait y entrer pour la voir parler et rire avec Naïade.

Il entra dans la chambre pour voir son fils endormit dans le lit. Il sourit. L'enfant n'avait pas voulu dormir dans les chambres plus éloignées, celles qu'avaient occupées sa mère et Naïade. Il avait préféré rester près de son père. Un instant, Végéta voulu aller porter son fils, mais il se retint. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son petit bonhomme… Il retira son chandail, et s'étendit dans le lit. Trunks se colla contre lui en dormant.

-Pa…pa…

Végéta eut un sourire, tira le drap et passa un bras autour de son fils. S'il serait arrivé quelque chose à son bébé…

--

...Bulma l'aurait tué !

Voici donc le chapitre 19 des Princes de Vegetasai ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis super contente ! Je travaille actuellement sur le chapitre 21, donc vous voyez bien que je ne vous oublie pas. Petit SPOILER... Je continuerai finalement ma fic jusqu'à l'âge adulte des 4 mômes, c'est à dire que l'on verra Sangohan avec Videl et Satan, que Bra fera son apparition. Cependant, la deuxième partie se centreras plus sur les enfants que sur Sangoku, Végéta et Rasana, même si on les verras encore.


	22. Chapitre 20 Administrer le royaume

**Note de l'auteure:** Vous ne rêvez pas ! Il s'agit bien du chapitre 20 tant attendu par mes fans chéris ! He vous le poste en direct de mon petit portable chéri (qui n'a toujours pas de nom... Si vous avez des idées de nom, je lance le concours afin de baptisé mon portable !) qui a en lui les chapitres jusqu'à 26 ! Et le 27 sera bientôt commencé... Je suis en feu ! Un gros salut à _Anaïs_ ! J'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'écrire, désolée, mais je t'oublie pas ! Je te dédie ce chapitre ! N'oubliez pas tous ! Si vous voyez cette fic ailleurs que sur ce site, Le bureau de PasaSan et Sayan Légendaire, envoyez-moi l'adresse ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de la publier sans mon accord !

**Chapitre 20 Administrer le royaume**

Lorsque Végéta s'éveilla ce matin-là, deux yeux bleus le regardaient avec attention. Il referma aussitôt les yeux.

-Non non non ! cria Trunks. T'es réveillé ! Je t'ai vu ! T'as ouvert les yeux ! Debout, papa ! J'ai faim, moi !

Sachant qu'il ne dormait plus avec les cris de son fils, Végéta décida de se lever. Il s'habilla, grognant un peu contre sa musculature qui ne rentrait plus dans ses anciens habits royaux. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Il remit ses vêtements habituels, gardant seulement la cape royale avec l'insigne de la famille. Trunks le regardait avec attention.

-Papa ?

-Mmmh ?

-T'as trop la classe.

Végéta sourit au compliment de son fils.

-Allez viens toi, allons déjeuner.

Il entra dans la salle à manger pour voir la famille de Sangoku installée déjà. On pouvait compter sur le père pour trouver la cuisine n'importe où dans le château… Les triplés accueillirent Trunks à grands cris, et il rejoignit ses cousins. Végéta prit place à côté de son frère, et le salua, ainsi que Sangohan.

-Où est Rasana ?

-Enhore houchée shûrement, fit Sangoku, la bouche pleine.

-…T'es dégoûtant.

-Ésolé…

-Il faudra faire venir les couturiers royaux aujourd'hui…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sangohan.

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que l'on se montre devant le peuple habillé comme ça. Berdock non plus, d'ailleurs. Et il faudra aussi faire venir les joailliers… Les enfants doivent aussi avoir leur emblème royal en médaillon. Cela leur permettra d'aller et venir à leur guise sur Vegetasai sans risquer de problème. Ça me fait penser que tu n'en as pas non plus, Sangoku…

Il lui tendit celui qu'il avait enlevé sur le cadavre de leur père.

-On va avoir des nouveaux vêtements ? demanda Aïlyané.

-Oui, princesse. Tu es une princesse maintenant, alors tu dois être bien habillée quand tu apparais devant le peuple.

-A ce que je vois, tu penses à tout, fit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Rasana et ses fils, ainsi que Berdock. Ce dernier avait à nouveau une allure présentable. Ses cheveux étaient propres et plus court, sa barbe était rasée et il portait des vêtements normaux pour un Saïyen. Une femme suivait derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de penser à tout cela, Rasana. Il faudra aussi faire créer une chevalière, symbole du pouvoir donné par le roi à l'intendant. Une fois vêtements et bijoux fait, il faudra faire une apparition publique, afin d'expliquer ce qu'il en est et ce qu'il adviendra. Nous avons deux semaines pour tout réglé.

-C'est tout ? demanda Rasana, amusée.

-Non. Il nous faudra aussi sélectionner deux scientifiques qui viendront avec nous sur Terre afin de créer un outil de communication qui reliera Vegetasai à la Terre. L'un des scientifiques restera à Capsule Corporation afin de s'assurer de la communication, l'autre retournera sur Vegetasai afin de faire fonctionner la machine ici. Il y aura des nouvelles des deux côtés chaque semaine, plus s'il y a problèmes.

-Vous êtes sur que vous ne préférez pas rester ? demanda Berdock. Je suis sur que vous feriez un excellent roi…

-La décision est prise.

-On ne peut pas rester, expliqua Trunks. Maman serait trop triste, toute seule sur Terre !

-Notre maman aussi, dit Paradisianne.

-Tu crois que maman nous attend ? demanda Sangothen.

-Bien sur que oui, le rassura son père. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, les enfants sont trop jeunes pour être séparés de leur mère, fit Végéta. Elles ont des vies et des familles sur Terre et ne peuvent en partir. Quant à nous, nos vies sont avec nos familles.

-Et moi, je refuse d'être à nouveau séparée de mes frères, ou de séparer mes enfants de leurs cousins. La décision d'avoir un intendant pour nous représenter ici est une excellente idée, et je suis persuadée que notre choix en votre personne est excellent, Berdock, dit Rasana.

-Chéri… J'ai confiance en toi, dit la femme à côté du Saïyen. Tu as toujours souhaité le meilleur pour la planète.

-Camelia…

-Bon, tout est décidé, fit Végéta. Rasana, pourrais-tu t'occuper de faire venir les couturiers et les joailliers ? Je m'occupe de sélectionner les deux scientifiques.

-Très bien. Rendez-vous a 14h00 dans la salle du trône.

-Et nous ? On fait quoi ? demanda Sangoku.

-Toi, tu t'occupes des mômes. J'emmène Trunks avec moi, mais tu gardes les tiens et ceux de Rasana.

-Et oh ! Pourquoi c'est moi le baby-sitter !

-Tu ce connais pas la planète, et ne peut rien faire pour nous aider.

Sangoku croisa les bras.

-Je boude.

-Et bien boudes, mais si mes fils me disent que tu as été méchant avec eux… fit Rasana.

-Ehhhhh ! Pourquoi je serais méchant avec mes neveux, hein!

-J'en sais rien. Pour te venger ?

-Pas sur des enfants, quand même !

-C'est à se demander… fit Végéta. T'es gamin toi-même !

-Végéta… TU VAS LE REGRETTER !!!! hurla Sangoku.

Les triplés et Sangohan sautèrent sur leur père pour le retenir, mais il les repoussa rapidement pour sauter sur Végéta. Berdock et Camelia eurent peur un instant de voir une bagarre, mais ils furent soulagés et surpris de voir Sangoku chatouiller l'héritier du trône. Qui aurait pu croire que le prince Végéta était chatouilleux… ?

-Bon, ça suffit Sangoku, il a compris, je crois… fit Rasana après un moment.

Végéta se dégagea rapidement, s'éloigna de son frère et tenta de replacer ses vêtements, tout en jetant un regard mauvais à son frère.

-Roohhh… Mais fais pas ta mauvaise tête… fit Sangoku, amusé.

-Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS de faire ça en public… J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant !

-… D'un gentil grand frère ?

-Fiches-moi la paix. Tu pourras dire adieu à tes cadeaux de Noël pour les vingt prochaines années !

Sangoku prit un air triste, avant de se tourner vers ses enfants.

-Et vous quatre… Vous êtes des traîtres !!!!

Il attrapa Aïlyané et Sangothen et les renversa par terre, les chatouillant. Paradisianne couru se cacher derrière Regio, lui-même caché derrière son grand frère. Sangohan se mit en position de défense.

-Je peux vous laisser avec ce fou ? demanda Rasana à Merodo.

-On devrait survivre, sourit-il, amusé.

-Si vous entendez hurler dans tout le château, vous en faites pas, c'est juste moi parce que papa me chatouille, fit Paradisianne, bien blottie dans les bras de Regio.

Rasana sourit, puis quitta la pièce. Végéta leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers son fils.

-Prêt ?

-Je te suis, papa !

Trunks prit la main de son père afin de le suivre dans ce grand château, laissant ses cousins et cousines face à la vengeance de Sangoku.

-Au fait, papa…

-Mmmhhh ?

-Parrain est cinglé…

-Mmmm… Ça doit être le coup qu'il a reçu sur la tête quand il était bébé…

-M'ouais… N'empêche, je plains les triplés et Sangohan de devoir l'endurer.

-Eh, tu parles de mon petit frère, là… Et de ton oncle au passage… Reste poli, quand même.

-Ok, papa.

Ils rejoignirent les laboratoires afin de rencontrer les scientifiques saïyens. Alors que Végéta expliquait son projet, Trunks inspectait les machines. Il fronça les sourcils. Si les prototypes de vaisseaux et les armes étaient au point, tout ce qui était inventions utiles laissait vraiment à désirer ! Il sortit une capsule de sa poche et la lança pour prendre son coffre à outils. Il se glissa sous une machine devant, supposément, emmagasiner la foudre afin de créer une source d'énergie.

-L'antenne n'est même pas reliée au sas de réception… Le contenant n'a pas de sceau, l'électricité sort par le tuyau reliant le sas et le contenant… La machine est trop grosse pour la grosseur du contenant… L'antenne n'est même pas assez longue… C'est quoi, ça ? Des bandes de caoutchouc ? Ils en auraient pas besoin s'il y avait un sceau… Un bon en caoutchouc, et l'électricité ne se sauverait plus… Beurk… Un vieux pain moisi… Quelqu'un a du chercher son dîner…

-Trunks ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Trunks sortit de sous la machine pour voir son père le regarder, ainsi que plusieurs scientifiques, sont plusieurs prenaient des notes.

-Bin… Je regardais leurs machines…

-…Ta mère n'aurait jamais du t'initier aussi jeune…

-Maman m'a initié à la mécanique, toi au combat. Vous êtes quittes.

-Votre fils est très intelligent, votre majesté… fit un scientifique. Il retient de votre sang, cela est évident…

-Il a l'intelligence de sa mère, le contredit Végéta. Il est demi-saïyen, et retient de moi sa grande force, c'est vrai… mais sinon… Il est le portrait de sa mère…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes fort fort fort, parce que je ressemble à maman et que c'est ton amoureuse ! lança Trunks avec amusement.

Végéta ne nia pas.

Il était 14h00 et tout le monde était dans la salle du trône. Une vingtaine de couturiers étaient là, et on avait déjà séparés les groupes. Les trois enfants du défunt roi avaient chacun leur propre modèle, celui de Végéta étant le plus luxueux car il était l'héritier. Sangohan et Merodo portaient un autre modèle. Sangothen, Trunks et Regio un autre, les jumelles avaient la même robe d'apparat, Berdock avait lui aussi un costume neuf, mais moins luxueux que celui de la famille royale. Même sa femme, Camélia, allait avoir une robe neuve. Les couturiers prirent les mesures, puis repartirent. Le lendemain matin, les habits étaient prêts. Les couturiers avaient travaillé toute la nuit. Le soir-même, un joaillier apportait 7 médaillons avec l'emblème royal, ainsi qu'une chevalière crée spécialement pour l'intendant.

La famille royale ainsi que Berdock étaient prêt pour leur première apparition publique.

--

a suivre...


	23. chapitre 21 Apparition royale

_Note de l'auteure: V_oici donc le chapitre 21 des Princes de Vegetasai. Je vous rapelle que si vous voulez publier ma fic sur un site ou un forum, il faut d'abord me demander la permission ! Je dédie ce chapitre-ci à fifiwaler, mais juste un ptit truc... C'est sur Sayan Légendaire que je poste la suite à toutes les semaines, pas ici... Enfin, ce chapitre, il est pour toi. Un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, c'est comme toujours très appréciés !

**Chapitre 021 Apparition officielle**

Les Saïyens se pressèrent au pied du Balcon d'Apparition, là où le roi s'adressait à son peuple. Des messagers avaient fait le tour afin de prévenir tout le monde que le nouveau Roi ferait sa première apparition. Les sujets se demandaient qui pouvait bien revendiquer le trône ainsi. Seul le prince Végéta ou sa sœur Rasana en aurait le droit. Végéta avait disparu, Rasana était une femme, et ne pouvait donc pas être ce « roi ». Quel imposteur avait donc réussi à tuer leur roi afin de prendre sa place ? Quel mécréant voulait commander au puissant peuple des Saïyens ?

Ceux qui n'avaient pu se déplacer avaient réglés leur fréquence de leur indicateur de puissance sur celle d'une connaissance présente. Chacun laissait son micro ouvert, offrant ainsi à tous la chance d'entendre le discours.

Enfin, un homme apparut sur le balcon, un soldat de la Garde Royale. Un de ces incapables qui n'avait pu défendre le roi.

-Veuillez acceuillir notre nouveau souverain, le Roi Végéta !

Chacun resta surpris. Mais… Le roi était mort ! Comment pouvait-il être le nouveau roi ? Ils ne comprirent qu'en voyant le visage de ce nouveau monarque. Le prince Végéta. L'héritier.

Leur sauveur.

Le peuple en liesse se mit à acclamer leur nouveau roi, qui après tout n'était pas un imposteur ou un brigand. Leur prince était revenu de son exil afin de sauver son peuple de la tyrannie du roi. Derrière lui se dressaient plusieurs silhouettes.

-Gens de Vegetasai ! lança Végéta. Votre cauchemar est terminé ! L'ancien roi est mort !

Des cris de joies et des acclamations retentirent.

-Gens de Vegetasai ! Afin de protéger son trône, mon père a séparer ses enfants, leur a donner a chacun une vie de misère ! Il a éloigné son peuple, sa famille et son propre cœur de ce qui rend réellement fort, de ce qui permet la transformation en Guerrer Légendaire. L'amour !

Chacun resta un moment à réfléchir aux paroles du prince. L'amour ? C'était une faiblesse, pas une force. Devant leurs yeux, les cheveux du prince devinrent blonds.

-C'est l'amour qui me permit de devenir Super Saïyen. L'amour, et la perte de ma queue.

En effet, ceux au premier rang ne voyaient pas d'appendice poilu autour de la taille du prince.

-L'amour est à la base de tout. Vegetasai l'a oublié depuis trop longtemps ! L'amour de son peuple, l'amour de soi-même, l'amour d'un partenaire, l'amour familial… Je vous présente aujourd'hui ceux qui ont vécus le même manque d'amour que moi-même. Ma sœur, Rasana, qui par amour pour notre peuple, est venue sur Terre nous chercher, alors que vous vivions une vie paisible avec nos familles. Mon frère, Carrot, que notre père prétendit mort et envoya chez un Saïyen pour assurer la succession du trône dans le cas où je fus tué. Carrot fut envoyé sur Terre lorsque son gardien apprit pour la météorite. L'expédition d'il y a 7 ans avait pour but de l'y retrouver. La mission a échoué.

Chacun demeura surpris. Ainsi donc, Carrot n'était pas mort ? Il était sur Terre ? Comment donc avait-il pu trouver son frère ?

-Lorsqu'il vint délivrer mon épouse, que le roi avait enlevée sur Terre, il me fut aisé de le reconnaître, surtout que ma femme m'avait parlé de son ami Terrien qui pouvait avoir des cheveux d'or et qui, dans sa jeunesse, avait une queue de singe. Nul doute, cet homme était un Saïyen, mon petit frère. Sur Terre, on le nomme Sangoku. Il était accompagné de son fils Sangohan, alors un gamin, il y a 7 ans…

L'adolescent s'approcha. Le peuple resta sceptique.

-Oui, Sangohan est ce que l'on appelle ici un « bâtard ». Pourtant, il peut devenir Super Saïyen aussi bien que son père et moi. Le fait qu'il soit métis ne le prive pas de la force d'un Saïyen. Afin de les sauver, alors qu'il fuyait avec ma femme, que mon père voulait faire tuer, j'ai été blessé, et ils m'ont amené avec eux sur Terre. J'ai vécu dans la famille de mon épouse, avec laquelle je suis réellement uni. Nous avons un fils de 6 ans, Trunks.

Merodo poussa Trunks qui avança, intimidé. Végéta posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je vous présente donc le prince héritier. Il ne ressemble pas à un Saïyen, je vous l'accorde. Malgré tout, à son jeune âge, il contrôle déjà la transformation en Guerrier Légendaire. En grandissant, il sera un adversaire redoutable. Un an plus tard, l'épouse de Sangoku lui donna trois enfants, le prince Sangothen, la princesse Aïlyané et la princesse Paradisianne.

Le peuple était sceptique. Ils devaient accepter ces 5 enfants de sang métis ? Leur futur roi devait être ce gamin aux cheveux lilas qui tremblait, accroché au pantalon de son père ?

-Il y a quelques mois, notre sœur vint nous rejoindre, nous annonçant son existence. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux fils, Merodo, 11 ans, et Regio, 5 ans. Après avoir été opérés pour enlever leurs queues, nous les avons entraînés, et ils sont devenus des Super Saïyens.

Le peuple vit alors toute la famille se transformer. Lors qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'un combattant tous les 1000 ans, ils se retrouvaient avec 10 tout à coup !

-Nous avons renversés le tyran, et pourtant, nous quitterons bientôt Vegetasai.

Des vagues de cris d'horreur se firent entendre.

-Peuple de Vegetasai, nos vies sont sur Terre. Pourtant, nous ne vous abandonnons pas. Nous laissons ici un représentant, un Intendant, qui assurera l'administration de Vegetasai pour nous. Il sera l'exécuteur de notre volonté. Deux scientifiques viendront avec nous sur Terre, créer une machine permettant la communication. L'un reviendra ici, l'autre restera avec nous. Des rapports venant des deux côtés se feront à toutes les semaines. En cas de crises, nous reviendrons aussitôt. Plusieurs voyages seront aussi organisés entre les deux planètes. Une alliance entre la compagnie de ma femme et cette planète seront faites, afin d'échanger au niveau des connaissances et des technologies. Laissez-moi vous présenter cet Intendant qu'à choisit la famille royale. Voici Berdock. Il fut chef de mission bien souvent dans la troisième classe, et fut emprisonné durant 7 ans pour le seul crime d'avoir envoyé mon jeune frère, qui lui avait été confié, sur la Terre pour le sauver de la météorite.

Plusieurs connaissaient Berdock, que l'on croyait mort depuis des années. Ceux-ci savaient qu'il avait à cœur le bien-être de Vegetasai, et que le choix du roi était bon.

-Gens de Vegetasai, vos malheurs sont terminés. Commence aujourd'hui un nouveau règne, celui de l'avancement. Nous ne sommes pas des brutes épaisses et sans cœur. L'Univers nous craint et nous considère comme des Barbares. A nous de leur prouver que nous sommes capable de technologies, d'unicité, d'adresse… mais surtout de tendresse. Les sentiments ne rendent pas faible. Au contraire, ils donnent une volonté intérieure de se battre pour défendre ceux qui nous sont chers. Nous partirons dans une semaine et demie pour retourner sur la Terre, mais Vegetasai reste en nos cœurs et mémoires. Commence une nouvelle ère, celle de l'avancement. Du dépassement.

Peu à peu, le peuple c'était laissé convaincre par les paroles du prince, qui était convainquant et démontrait une attitude noble. Une alliance avec la Terre serait peut-être bénéfique… Le roi serait loin, mais son remplaçant, son Intendant, était un homme d'honneur.

-Durant cette semaine et demie, Sangoku et les enfants visiteront Vegetasai. Qu'en tout temps, vous soyez prêt à exaucer leurs désirs. Qu'ils gardent un bon souvenir de notre monde. Peuple de Vegetasai, que cette nouvelle ère soit prospère.

Sur ces paroles, Vegeta se tut. Le peuple applaudit un moment, puis chacun s'éloigna. La famille royale resta un moment sur le Balcon, puis Rasana posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Tu as bien fait. Tu as l'assurance d'un grand chef.

-Cela ne serait que temporaire. SON sang coule dans mes veines, et je ne suis pas à l'abri de ses erreurs.

-C'est faut, Végéta, et tu le sais, fit Sangoku. La preuve… Tu n'agis pas envers Trunks comme lui avait agit envers toi.

Végéta planta son regard dans celui de son frère, sa main raffermissant la prise sur l'épaule de son fils, qu'il avait soutenu moralement depuis sa présentation au peuple.

-J'aime mon fils, voilà la différence entre lui et moi.

-Tu aimes aussi ton peuple. C'est une autre différence entre lui et toi.

-On peut aller jouer, maintenant ? demanda Sangothen, peu impressionné par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il s'était surtout ennuyé. Son oncle avait des mots beaucoup trop compliqués. Végéta eu un sourire.

-Allez jouer. Si vous vous perdez, demander le chemin. Ayez toujours vos médaillons au cou.

Les enfants coururent se changer, enfiler des vêtements typiquement terriens, et partirent à la découverte de cette planète. Trunks n'en revenait pas. Un jour, tout ça serait à lui ? Il serait le roi de tout ça ? Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable…

--

a suivre. Sur mon ordi portable, j'en suis rendu au chapitre 29. J'arrive pas à y croire. Bientôt 30 chapitres. J'espèrr au moins que ça vous rends heureux ! Vous allez avoir la suite, c'est sur !


	24. chapitre 22 La découverte d'un monde

**Note de l'auteure**: Je dédie ce chapitre... A moi-même, tiens ! (non non, je m'enfle pas la tête, c'est pour mon cours sur l'estime de soi). Donc, je dédie ce chapitre à ParaSan. Parce qu'elle est une auteure très prolifique dont les histoires, a défaut d'être toujours bonnes, ont le mérite d'être très souvent ogininales. Lâches pas, la grande. T'es bonne.

**Chapitre 022 La découverte d'un monde**

C'est accompagné de Regio et Merodo que les cinq métis découvrirent ce monde qui était le leur de par le sang de leurs pères. Merodo leur expliqua ce qu'étaient plusieurs bâtiments. Regio leur montra les endroits les plus chouettes à visiter. Plusieurs marchands voulurent s'approcher, trouvant étrange de voir sept enfants se promener ainsi sur Vegetasai. Les médaillons à leur coup, mais surtout le regard mauvais de Sangohan, les tinrent à l'écart.

Au palais, Végéta et Sangoku s'entraînaient, sous le regard admiratifs de Berdock et des techniciens de la salle d'entraînement. Plusieurs gardes et soldats étaient aussi venus assister à l'entraînement des princes, voir une véritable démonstration de pouvoir. Rasana parlait avec Camelia des modifications à faire dans le palais en leur absence. Cet endroit démontrait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il était sombre, lugubre, et ne donnait pas envie d'y rester. Et encore moins d'y emmener des enfants.

Des marchands offrirent aux enfants un repas, et les jeunes Saïyens s'installèrent dans un jardin pour ce pique-nique improvisé. Sangohan et Merodo restèrent assit à parler, alors que les cinq enfants allaient jouer, courrant un peu partout dans ce parc. C'était l'un des seuls endroits ayant des arbres et de l'herbe dans la zone habitée. Regio leur proposa d'aller en campagne, et ils acceptèrent. Merodo et Sangohan les suivirent, et tous s'envolèrent, suivant leurs deux cousins. Le peuple vit les 7 enfants royaux les survoler, et ils furent surpris d'entendre leurs cris de plaisir. Sur Terre, on laissait donc les enfants jouer ? Sur Vegetasai, c'était interdit. Dès 3 ans, les enfants étaient entraînés à devenir des combattants. Avant cela, ils étaient enfermés dans un laboratoire, chaque jour, et on leur faisait passer des tests afin de mesurer la force. Les parents venaient les porter le matin, et les rechercher le soir.

Le prince Végéta avait raison. Peut-être que les Saïyens avaient oubliés ce qu'était l'amour, la tendresse. Combien d'enfants, une fois rendus grands, tuaient leurs parents sans seulement une réaction, sans seulement verser une larme ? Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, alors que jamais leurs parents ne les avaient embrassé, serré dans leurs bras, seulement regarder ?

Regio indiqua l'endroit où ils pouvaient se poser, ce qu'ils firent. Les enfants furent émerveillés par cet endroit où la nature était encore toute puissante.

-C'est beau ! s'écria Paradisianne.

-On se croirait revenu à la maison, fit Trunks.

-C'est vrai, fit Sangohan.

-Il existe plusieurs grandes villes habitées, mais la plus grande partie de Vegetasai est sauvage. C'est plus utile les nuits de pleines lunes, lorsque l'on devient des Oozurus, que de détruire toutes les villes… expliqua Merodo.

-C'est bien plus beau la campagne ! s'exclama Sangothen. Y'a pleins de petites bêtes partout !

-Toi et tes petites bêtes… fit Aïlyané.

-Ohhh, regardez, un Nazogot ! s'exclama Regio.

-Un quoi ? demanda Trunks.

Merodo pointa un petit animal de couleur bleu pâle, semblable à un petit lézard, mais dont les la crête ressemblait à celle d'un coq, mais bleu foncé. L'animal possédait aussi des petites ailes de démons.

-T'es trop mignonnnn toi !!!! s'écria Sangothen courrant vers l'animal.

-C'est repartis… firent ses sœurs.

-Tu pourras pas le prendre. Les Nozogot n'aiment pas les humains. Ils sont sauvages, fit Regio.

Sangothen attrapa facilement l'animal, qui lui mordit la main. Fronçant les sourcils, Sangothen lui mordit une patte. Le lézard ailé sembla reconsidéré la question, et lécha la morsure qu'il avait infligé.

-Hihi, tu chatouilles ! rit l'enfant.

Il l'enroula autour de son cou.

-Je vais t'appeler Toti ! Regardez mon nouvel ami ! Il s'appelle Toti ! Il est mignon, hein ?

-Il est tard, on va devoir rentrer, fit Sangohan.

-Toti, je vais pouvoir te présenter à mon papa ! Ma maman est pas là, elle est sur Terre…

Ils s'envolèrent pour retourner en ville. Ils arrivèrent pile pour le repas, et Végéta se montra surpris de la trouvaille de son neveu. Lui n'avait jamais réussit a apprivoiser un Nozogot, qui avait tous eu pour manie de lui mordre le nez. Ce fait avait bien fait rire les enfants, tous essayant d'imaginer Toti agrippé au nez de Végéta.

Le repas terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Les cinq petits allèrent jouer dans le château à cache-cache, Merodo alla s'entraîner avec les adultes et Sangohan se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du château. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un livre, qui parlait de l'Histoire des Rois Saïyens.

Il resta un long moment à lire, en apprenant plus sur ses ancêtres. L'histoire de Vegetasai et de ses souverains était très intéressante. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'il était observé, et releva la tête. Un vieil homme le regardait.

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Prince… Je… Je crains fort d'être messager de mauvais augure…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Ratsu, je fus le précepteur de votre oncle durant sa jeunesse. Je vous apporte une mauvaise nouvelle…

-Parlez.

-L'une des femmes du harem de votre grand-père a très mal pris la mort de l'ancien roi, et…

-Et ?

-Elle a engagé un mercenaire pour vous le faire regretter, à tous…

-Il ne sera pas assez fort pour nous tuer, fit Sangohan.

-Cela n'est pas son but… Il est parti sur Terre, afin d'y détruire vos familles, amis, et tout ce monde que vous aimez…

Sangohan se releva, paniqué.

-Quoi ?!? Mais comment savez-vous cela ?!? Vous êtes dans le complot ?!?

-Je les ai entendu en parler hier soir… Je n'ai pu vous approcher auparavant… Le nouveau roi, son frère et sa sœur sont toujours entourés… Vous avez passé la journée avec les enfants, et je craignais de les effrayer, ou qu'ils répètent la chose, et que personne ne le croit…

Sangohan tira le vieil homme derrière lui, et ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Ratsu ? demanda Végéta. Je suis heureux de te voir toujours en vie.

-Mon seigneur…

-Il faut rentrer sur Terre, fit Sangohan.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sangohan ? demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je viens de prévenir le prince que… Une femme du harem a engagé un mercenaire hier afin de rejoindre la Terre et détruire vos familles…

Végéta et Sangoku blanchirent aussitôt. Rasana fronça les sourcils.

-Chichi… Non… fit Sangoku. Il faut rentrer ! Végéta !

Le nouveau roi était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixe, sans réaction.

_Bulma… C'est impossible… On ne peut pas être séparé… Pas maintenant… Pas alors que tout allait bien, que le danger qu'était mon père est écarté… Bulma… Tu ne peux pas mourir alors que je suis à l'autre bout de l'univers… Que je ne peux rien pour toi… Quel imbécile je suis ! Je n'aurais jamais du partir, la laisser seule ! Qu'importe un peuple entier quand ma femme est en danger !_

-VÉGÉTA !!!!!! hurla Sangoku.

Le roi émergea enfin de ses pensées.

-… Ramassez vite tout ce qui vous appartient. Berdock, allez chercher les deux techniciens ! Ratsu, aller prévenir les enfants que nous partons, mais ne leur dites pas pourquoi ! Inutile de les effrayer !

Bientôt, le palais entier était en effervescence. Les souverains repartaient, déjà, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver. En moins de deux heures, tous étaient prêt à partir. Végéta regarda son peuple une dernière fois, alors que toute sa famille entrait dans le vaisseau.

-Durant le trajet, les techniciens commenceront à construire la machine permettant de communiquer. Dès sa création, l'un des scientifiques reviendra. . En attendant, Berdock est en charge de l'administration du royaume. Il a toute ma confiance. Gens de Vegetasai ! Nous reviendrons bientôt parmis vous. Ceci n'est qu'un au revoir, non pas un adieu.

Sous les « Bons voyages ! » du peuple, Végéta monta a bord du vaisseau. Rasana débuta la manœuvre de décollage, et le jeune roi regarda sa planète s'éloigner, devenir plus petite. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus visible, il regarda dans l'autre direction, celle vers laquelle il faisait chemin.

Bulma… Mon amour… Tiens bon… J'arrive…

--

Je bloque au chapitre 27... Et j'ai toujours pas trouver de nom à mon portable. Allez, donnez-moi des idées ! Let's go !


	25. Chapitre 23 Viendrastu me sauver ?

**Chapitre 023 Viendras-tu me sauver ?**

Bulma regarda le vaisseau s'éloigner, et pria les cieux de lui ramener son époux, son fils, ainsi que les familles de Sangoku et de Rasana. A côté d'elle, Chichi éclata en sanglots, serrant dans ses bras la poupée que Paradisianne lui avait laissé, en lui disant de s'occuper du bébé comme si c'était eux. Krillin s'approcha de Bulma et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ils reviendront… Ce sont Végéta et Sangoku… Rien ne peut les battre… Allons… Ressaisissez-vous, les filles… Ils n'aimeraient pas vous voir pleurer comme ça… Bulma ! Tu veux faire honte à ton fils et ton mari ? Chichi ! Sangohan sait s'occuper des triplés, tu le sais. Il est très protecteur envers son frère et ses sœurs. Même envers ses cousins. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Tout ira bien.

-Je sais, mais… J'ai peur… fit Bulma. Peur qu'ils ne reviennent jamais…

-Ils font revenir, Tata Bulma… fit la petite Maron avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, chérie ? demanda Noémie.

La cyborg C-18 n'utilisait plus son dénominateur de fabrication, mais bien son nom humain, maintenant qu'elle avait une véritable vie, qu'elle n'était plus la fabrication du savant fou, Géro.

-Je le sais maman ! s'exclama la petite blonde. Parce que Sangothen il a promis qu'il allait revenir ! Il est obligé ! Parce qu'il m'a promis que quand on serait grand, on allait se marier !

Noémie et Chichi se regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous ne devrions pas rire… fit Chichi. Après tout, j'avais fais promettre à Sangoku de nous marier, alors que nous n'avions que 12 ans…

-Si ça continue, Chichi, tu seras grand-mère plus vite que tu ne le crois… rit Bulma.

-Bon, ça fais du bien de vous voir sourire, fit Yamcha. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller manger au resto ? Comme nos gros mangeurs ne sont pas là, ça nous coûtera quand même moins cher…

-Je suis partant ! s'exclama Tortue Géniale. Avec de la chance, comme son mari n'est pas là, Bulma acceptera de faire paf pa…

Il reçu un coup de poing en pleine face, cadeau de la part de Krillin.

-Venez les filles… Désolé maître, mais vous dépassez les limites…

La soirée se passa rapidement, et Chichi vint habité à Capsule Corporation, n'osant pas retourner dans sa maison vide. Bulma, qui craignait de rester seule aussi, l'accueillit avec empressement. Nouvellement célibataire et déchargées de leur tâche de mères, elles se retrouvèrent bientôt à arpenter les magasins, se refaisant des garde-robes entières, des soins du visage, des nouvelles coupes de cheveux… Bulma changea 25 fois de coupe de cheveux durant l'absence de son mari et de son fils. Chichi, plus modeste et pudique, ne changea que 6 fois.

Elles emmenèrent souvent Lunch et Noémie avec eux. L'ancienne cyborg emmenait sa petite, et lorsque les deux mères délaissées se retrouvèrent en crise de trop plein d'amour maternel, c'est la petite Maron qui en fit les frais. Elle fut câlinée et gâtée au possible. Celle-ci adorait la situation, bien qu'elle s'ennuya de ses amis, surtout de son Sangothen adoré. Après tout, ils allaient se marier ! Ils étaient fiancés ! La petite blonde s'endormait le soir en rêvant à des robes blanches et des berceaux où dormaient des bébés joufflus.

Bulma calcula un beau matin que, après 3 mois, ils devaient être arrivés sur Vegetasai. Tout dépendant du temps qu'ils allaient rester là-bas, ils devraient revenir trois mois plus tard… Elle espérait qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps sur cette planète, bien qu'elle comprit le besoin qu'ils auraient de s'y retrouver un peu, après avoir débarrasser Vegetasai du roi…

Pour palier à sa solitude, Bulma se concentra sur ses inventions, et 140 nouveaux modèles de capsules furent mises sur le marché durant l'absence des Saïyens. Chichi, elle, entra dans une grande guerre contre la poussière, et fit le ménage de toute la partie habitée de Capsule Corporation. Plusieurs robots ménagers se trouvèrent sans travail, et firent une dépression mécanique. Une fois la poussière du passé, Chichi s'investit dans la cuisine, cuisinant pour tous les employés de l'usine le repas de la cantine. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude, avec 5 Saïyens chez elle… Sa cuisine fit fureur, et son petit commerce lui rapporta finalement un bon capital.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces activités, les deux mères n'avaient qu'une hâte, serrer leurs enfants très fort contre elles. Même leurs nigauds de mari leur manquaient. (Pour être honnête, ils leur manquaient énormément.) Bulma était en manque des baisers de Végéta, de ses mains sur son corps, de son être au plus profond d'elle. Elle devint très copine avec Spa-Végie, un vibrateur de haute performance acheté dans une boutique érotique, mais comme l'indiquait le nom qu'avait choisit sa propriétaire… Ce n'était pas Végéta. Chichi, elle, relativisait. Sangoku avait déjà été mort plus longtemps que ce petit voyage dans l'espace. Il reviendrait bientôt. Oui, mais pendant ces morts, elle avait quand même eu son petit Sangohan à s'occuper… Chichi était habituée à faire passer ses besoins de femme après les besoins de sa petite famille. Sans cette dernière près d'elle, sa nature de femme reprenait le dessus, et elle avait assuré à Bulma qu'au retour des hommes, Sangoku n'avait pas dans l'intérêt de sortir l'une des excuses classiques du « Je dois aller m'entraîner », « J'ai mal à la tête », « Je suis fatigué » ou du « J'ai faim ». (Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour Sangoku.) Qu'il le veuille ou pas, il allait passer la nuit dans leur lit, ET SANS DORMIR. Bulma eut peur en entendant son amie parler ainsi. C'était bien Chichi, ça ? On aurait plutôt dis Bulma elle-même… Car elle aussi avait dans l'idée que Végéta ne dormirait pas beaucoup, à son retour sur Terre…

Enfin, après une absence de presque six mois et quart, un employé vint prévenir Bulma qu'un vaisseau avait été vu par les forces de la NASA, et qu'il avait atterrit carrément sur un autre continent. Bulma et Chichi s'inquiétèrent. Pourquoi les hommes n'avait-ils pas atterrit dans la cours de la Capsule Corporation ?

Des nouvelles à la télévision leur apprirent que le vaisseau, de forme ronde, telles ceux des guerriers-singes qui étaient venus presque 8 ans auparavant, avait été retrouvé. Dans les environs, plusieurs villages furent décimés.

Ce n'était pas leurs hommes. Premièrement, ils n'avaient pas un vaisseau Saïyen, mais bien un vaisseau Terrien, construit par Bulma elle-même. De plus… Jamais ils n'auraient détruit des villages. Ils se battaient pour la Terre. C'était leur monde, à présent.

Les meurtres se rapprochèrent de la Capsule Corporation. Toute la bande se réunie, prête à défendre l'immense dôme. Bulma créa plusieurs champs de protection autour. Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Tortue Géniale, tous se mirent à l'entraînement, espérant battre à eux tous le méchant, ou, au moins, le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des Saïyens. Noémie confia sa fille à Naïade, devenue la gouvernante de Trunks depuis sa naissance, puis alla s'entraîner avec les autres. La femme de Krillin n'avait rien perdu de sa force de cyborg, et était une véritable guerrière.

Bulma et Chichi se levaient le matin en priant pour que leurs familles reviennent. Seraient-ils sauvés à temps, ou alors Sangoku et Végéta arriveraient-ils pour trouver leur planète d'adoption saccagée ?

Pourquoi donc un Saïyen était-il venu les attaquer ? Les hommes n'avaient-ils pas réglé le problème sur Végétasai ? Ce Saïyen était-il venu venger son roi ? C'était un homme cruel et que, selon Rasana, plus personne n'aimait…

Bulma espérait seulement que ce n'était pas le roi lui-même… Plus jamais elle ne voulait le voir…

Un beau matin, on annonça les attaques à l'entrée de la ville. Chacun se mit en position de combat autour du champ de force. La moitié de la ville vint s'abrité dans la cours de l'usine. Bulma et Chichi, enlacées, regardaient le ciel, espérant voir bientôt leur famille arrivée.

Ils virent l'homme s'approcher, détruisant tout autour de lui. Il sourit en voyant les Terriens rassemblés autour du dôme.

-Je vous déconseille de m'attaquer…Je suis plus fort que vous. Je ne veux pas vous tuer. Je veux seulement parler à deux dames… Peut-être les connaissez-vous ? Elles se nomment Bulma et Chichi…Les princes Végéta et Carrot m'ont envoyés les chercher, afin de les emmenées sur Vegetasai…

-Ça m'étonnerait, fit Piccolo. Il n'aurait jamais envoyé quelqu'un chercher leurs femmes et détruire le reste de la planète.

-Et puis si vraiment Bulma et Chichi sont demandées sur Vegetasai pour y rester, nous aussi sûrement ! lança Krillin. Nous sommes les amis de Sangoku, il ne nous aurait pas oublié.

Le Saïyen esta un moment à fixer Piccolo.

-Tiens donc… Un Namek… Que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ?

-Je suis chez moi. Et toi, tu vas mourir si tu continues à nous mentir.

-Moi, mourir ? Et que me tueras ? Toi ? Eux ? Vos puissances sont bien trop faibles pour cela ! Je suis un Saïyen, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Les Terriens et le Namek échangèrent un coup d'œil. Leur puissance augmenta rapidement, avant de descendre tout de suite. Le Saïyen fronça les sourcils. Son détecteur devait faire défaut… Le phénomène se reproduit à plusieurs reprises. Agacé, il finit par lancer l'objet au sol.

-Bon ! Assez discutez, battons-nous !

-Qui commence ? demanda Yamcha.

-J'ai vraiment envie de massacrer du Saïyen ce soir… fit Krillin.

-Bon, et bien vas-y, fit Piccolo.

Krillin fonça sur le guerrier, qui vint pour parer le coup… mais il ne frappa que du vide. C'était une image ! Il reçu un coup derrière la tête et se tourna pour voir le petit homme lui faire une grimace, avant de disparaître aussitôt. Il allait beaucoup trop vite…

Se pouvait-il que son détecteur ne lui ait pas mentis, et que ces gens puissent contrôler leur force ? Mais c'était impossible ! Comment de stupides Terriens pouvaient-ils être aussi forts ?!? Il voulu reprendre son détecteur, mais un des Terriens, un homme aux cheveux noirs et avec des cicatrices au visage, s'amusait à le faire revoler sur son pied, donnant des coups et le rattrapant, faisant des tours d'adresses. (Nd/a : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il joue au hacki…)

Alors qu'il allait ouvrit la bouche pour dire à ce minable de lui rendre son détecteur, le petit homme apparut devant lui, et lui sourit avant de lui donner plusieurs coups au ventre. Le Saïyen se plia. Cette idiote d'épouse ne lui avait pas dis qu'il y avait des gens aussi fort sur Terre !

-Qui veut continuer ? demanda Krillin, de bonne humeur.

-Tu es déjà fatigué ?!? lança Noémie, surprise.

-Non, mais il est nul… Si je continu, je vais le tuer, et vous ne pourrez pas jouer aussi…

-J'y vais, alors ! lança Tenshinhan.

Le Saïyen serra les poings. Nul ? Ce Terrien stupide osait le traiter de nul ? Ils allaient voir… Dans une demi-heure… Ils allaient voir… Il devait seulement survivre une demi-heure… Ensuite, c'est eux qui retourneraient chez eux en pleurant à leur mère…

Il reçu un coup particulièrement douloureux sur la mâchoire, et poussa un cri. Il était enragé. Il fonça sur l'homme à trois yeux qui était son adversaire, et le cribla de coups. Pourtant, il semblait en rire.

-T'as raison Krillin ! Après s'être battu contre Sangoku et Végéta, c'est une véritable plaisanterie ! Même Cell était plus fort que ce truc…

Le Saïyen eut peur un instant. Quoi ? Ces gens se battaient contre leurs propres selles ?!? C'était dégoûtant !!! Qu'est-ce que cette planète étrange où les excréments revenaient vous hanter après avoir été évacués ? Il eut peur, un instant, que ses selles ne reviennent l'attaquer durant son sommeil. Après tout, il était sur cette planète depuis quelques jours… Mais il se demandait si les étrons savaient traverser un océan…

Le type à trois yeux fut remplacé par le balafré qui lui avait volé son détecteur. Le mercenaire se promit d'en tuer au moins un avant la nuit. Il le devait… Alors qu'il combattait l'homme aux cicatrices, il lança derrière les autres plusieurs Saïba-men, en espérant que l'un d'entre eux tue un guerrier Terrien.

Les hommes-plantes poussèrent rapidement, et s'agrippèrent dans le dos des Terriens. Ceux-ci s'en débarrassèrent rapidement, hormi le petit homme noir, trop petit pour attraper son opposant. L'homme-plante sourit, et s'explosa. Le mercenaire poussa un cri de joie en voyant l'humain blessé. La femme blonde se dirigea vers lui, alors qu'il s'écroulait par terre.

-Ce truc est plus fort que ceux que le roi avait emmené, nota Piccolo. Leur capacité d'autodestruction est beaucoup plus forte que la dernière fois.

-Krillin ? demanda Noémie.

-Je… Je…

Tenshinhan s'approcha, souleva son ami et se dirigea vers le champ de force.

-Ça va, tu t'es bien battu…

-Je voulais qu'elle soit fier de moi… murmura Krillin, une larme coulant sur sa joue rougie du sang qu'il avait perdu.

-Je suis sur que c'est le cas… Et elle ne semble pas très contente…

Bulma appuya sur la commande, et un petit espace se dégagea dans le champ de force afin de laisser entrer Tenshinhan et Krillin. L'homme aux trois yeux déposa son ami sur l'herbe de la Capsule Corporation et retourna vers ses amis et le mercenaire. Bulma et Chichi s'activèrent autour de Krillin, qui avait perdu connaissance. Maron, dans les bras de Naïade, pleurait et appelait son papa.

Noémie était enragée. Cet homme avait osé blesser son mari ! Elle remplaça Yamcha, et chacun pu voir, à la façon dont son énergie monta en flèche, qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de jouer. Cet homme allait mourir rapidement.

Au même moment, la nuit tomba, et le Saïyen leva les yeux au ciel. Son regard croisa la pleine lune, et il entra en transe. Chacun blanchirent en réalisant ce qui se passait. Le mercenaire commença à grandit, son corps se couvrit de poils.

Noémie reconsidéra la question. Faire cuire un guerrier à la broche, ça pouvait être amusant. Mais un gros gorille poilu…

-Eh les gars ! De la viande de gorille, c'est comestible ? lança t'elle.

-Je ne m'y risquerais pas ! Ça doit être empoisonné ! fit Tenshinahn.

-Beurk… De toute façon, il faudrait réussir à le battre… Sangoku était imbattable en singe, lorsqu'il avait 12 ans…dit Yamcha, soucieux.

En effet, le singe s'était avéré être extrêmement puissant et rapide… Alors que le petit groupe se décourageait, un petit point apparu dans l'atmosphère et se dirigea vers la Terre. Chacun releva la tête, espérant un miracle. Le gorille en profita pour attraper Piccolo.

Sûrement voulait-il un bon repas d'asperge…

Un vaisseau atterrit dans la cours de la Capsule Corporation après que Bulma ait annulé le champ de force au dessus de la cours. Un éclair doré en sortit aussitôt, et quelques secondes plus tard, Piccolo avait les deux pieds au sol. Il cligna des yeux, avant de voir Sangohan, qui le tenait par le bras. Le gorille hurlait, un moignon sanglant à la place de la main qui tenait le Namek.

-SANGOHAN !!!!! hurla Chichi.

-S…Sangohan ? demanda Piccolo.

-Désolé d'avoir tarder. Pas trop de pertes de notre côté ?

-La moitié de la Terre… Sinon, Krillin a été blessé. Personne d'autre de la bande.

-S…Sangohan… Où sont les autres ? demanda Yamcha.

-Dans le vaisseau. Ils vont sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

-T'es sortis comme ça ? demanda Noémie.

-J'allais pas le laisser manger Piccolo… fit le demi-Saïyen.

Le Namek eut un sourire et fit un signe de tête pour remercier le gamin qu'il avait entraîné alors que Sangoku et Végéta étaient trop occupés à essayer de se surpasser l'un l'autre. Leur tête en voyant le gamin devenir Super Saïyen !

La famille sortit enfin du vaisseau, et les deux pères s'envolèrent afin de détruire ce mercenaire de malheur qui avait transformer la Terre en champ de guerre et voulu tuer leurs familles.

Bulma serra Trunks contre elle, alors que Chichi serrait ses filles contre son cœur. Maron s'était échappée des bras de Naïade pour sauter sur Sangothen et lui donner un gros baiser sur la joue. Le gamin rougit. Rasana salua ses belles-sœurs, gardant ses fils près d'elle. Les deux scientifiques descendirent du vaisseau en faisant bien attention à la machine à communication, qu'ils étaient sur le point de terminer. Derrière, les femmes du harem, que Végéta avait décidé de ramener chez elles, sur Terre.

Une femme descendit, regarda autour d'elle et sourit. Puis, son regard se porta sur un corps étendu, et elle poussa un cri.

-KRILLIN !!!!!

Elle s'approcha de lui en courrant et lui sauta dessus, ne prenant pas garde à ses blessures, ne remarquant pas qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de rien.

-Krillin ! J'étais sure que je ne te verrais plus jamais ! Ne t'en fais pas chéri, je suis là maintenant ! Plus rien ne va nous séparer ! Mon pauvre amour ! Dans quel état tu es !

Chacun resta à la regarder, surpris. Puis, Tortue Géniale réalisa.

-M…Maron ?!?

Noémie releva la tête. Qui était cette femme qui osait s'approcher de son mari comme ça ? Qui osait être aussi… familière ! Ainsi, elle s'appelait Maron… Krillin avait osé appeler leur fille du nom d'une de ses anciennes petites amies ! Il allait le regretter…

Bulma ouvrit une porte afin de laisser entrer Noémie qui, elle le devinait, n'était pas de bonne humeur… Cela ne servait à rien de lui expliquer que Krillin n'avait sortit que très peu de temps avec Maron, qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber pour un gros tas de muscles sans cervelle, avant d'être enlevée. Comment lui expliquer que Maron avait un comportement inconstant, et qu'elle n'était ré-intéressée par Krillin que parce qu'elle venait de revenir, et n'avait nulle part où aller ?

-Écoutes-moi bien, la greluche…

Maron releva la tête, et fronça les sourcils en voyant la femme blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? Tu gâches les retrouvailles avec mon Krillin !

-Si tu étais un peu plus observatrice, tu verrais qu'il porte une alliance, et que MON mari est sans connaissance ! Alors maintenant, tu t'éloignes et tu le laisses tranquille !

-Oh… Krillin… fit Maron, les yeux pleins d'eau. Tu m'as remplacée… Tu m'as remplacée par une fausse blonde qui n'a même pas de seins…

-C'est quand même mieux qu'une idiote sans tête ! lança Noémie. Maintenant, DÉGAGES !

Elle tira Maron par un bras et la repoussa plus loin, avant de se pencher vers Krillin et le gifler à la volée. L'ancien moine se redressa aussitôt, la fixant avec de grands yeux.

-N…Noémie ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Durant ce temps, Sangoku et Végéta s'amusaient à faire de la bouillie de gorille. C'était tout a fait dégouttant.

-T'as osé appeler notre fille du nom d'une de tes ex !!!!

-Hein ? Mais comment tu…

C'est alors qu'il vit Maron.

-M…Maron ?

-Krillin ! Mon chou ! C'est vrai que tu m'as oubliée ? C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'étais avec cette fausse blonde que parce que je n'étais plus là, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime toujours, tu n'as pas pu m'oublier !

Krillin s'appuya contre Noémie, qui le regarda du coin de l'œil, guettant sa réaction.

-… Je suis heureux de voir que tu es de retour, Maron, mais je dois te rappeler que nous deux, c'est finis… Et depuis très longtemps. J'ai une femme et une fille à présent, et je suis très heureux comme ça.

Noémie, satisfaite, passa un bras autour de Krillin pour l'aider à tenir debout.

-Tu devrais peut-être te recoucher… dit-elle gentiment. Il t'a salement amoché…

-Je suis désolé… J'ai pas été à la hauteur…murmura t'il en s'étendant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Personne ne l'a été. Végéta et Sangoku sont en train de le finir.

-Ah… Tant mieux…

Krillin ferma les yeux, et Noémie caressa sa joue. Elle était quand même rassurée de voir qu'il n'avait pas eu plus de réactions que ça en voyant cette Maron…

Enfin, le cadavre du gorille géant tomba au sol, et les deux princes se posèrent. Bulma annula le champ de force, et pu courir vers son mari pour l'embrasser. Chichi serra son fils dans ses bras, avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de son mari, qui sourit doucement en lui murmurant que tout allait bien.

Dans son coin, Maron jura tout bas. Non seulement le mercenaire avait échoué, mais en plus, son seul moyen de ne pas être à la rue était déjà marié ! Avec de la chance, son petit ami à l'époque de son enlèvement par le roi était toujours célibataire… Ç'avait été idiot d'engager un mercenaire pour tuer Bulma et Chichi. Elle n'avait plus qu'à oublier le roi Végéta, et vivre sa vie de Terrienne.

Elle quitta la Capsule Corporation après un dernier regard. Bulma et Végéta s'embrassaient toujours. Chichi pleurait dans les bras de Sangoku, plusieurs personnes les entouraient en riant et en leur souhaitant un bon retour. La femme blonde caressait toujours la joue de Krillin, alors qu'une petite fille, blonde elle aussi, tenait la main de son père et semblait lui parler tout bas.

------------------------

Désolée pour le délire de Cell, selles... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Et voilà, ils sont de retour sur Terre, mais l'aventure continue, mes amis !


	26. Chapitre 24 Nouvelles en vracs

**Note de l'auteure: **Je termine l'école mardi, je suis trop contente ! Ces derniers temps, c'était l'ENFER... 15 remises de travaux, oraux et examens en 2 semaines... Mardi, 2 présentations orales, un examen d'anglais, et j'ai terminé jusqu'au 23 août... Un gros salut à Anaïs, à fifiwaler, à **Nakuru Akisawa,** qui me lit depuis le tout début et qui a attendu des années la suite des Princes de Végétasai... Ce chapitre t'es dédiée, pour te remercier de ta patience !

Sans plus attendre, le chapitre 24 !

**Chapitre 024 Nouvelles en vrac**

_3 septembre 772_

_Message a destination de Vegetasai_

_Pour la demande de Berdock, permission accordée par le roi. Les laboratoires pour les enfants est définitivement abolit. Les enfants apprendront en grandissant leur force. Le roi est bien aise de savoir de savoir que la journée père et fils s'est bien déroulée, et que les Saïyens ont plus de considération pour leurs enfants._

_Salutation à tous !_

_Borny_

**23 mai 773**

**Message à destination de la Terre**

**Le cousin du roi, qui souhaite depuis plusieurs années prendre le contrôle de Vegetasai, a été éliminé après une tentative de révolution. Nous lui avons fait un enterrement digne de son rang, mais il n'y aura aucun message commémoratif. Son coup d'état a échoué grâce au peuple, qui ne voulait rien savoir d'un nouveau roi. Ils ont libéré Berdock, et éliminé le traître. Chacun est heureux de comment est géré la planète et personne ne désire avoir un autre roi que Végéta, ni un autre Intendant que Berdock. Un joyeux anniversaire au prince Trunks, dans quelques jours ! Le prochain vaisseau en direction de la Terre lui apportera son cadeau.**

**Nos salutations distinguées à la famille royale,**

**Aritsu**

_7 mai 774_

_Message à destination de Vegetasai_

_Un nouvel ennemi vient de faire son entrée, un monstre du nom de Boo. Notre roi a été tué. La famille royale et leurs amis prévoient un plan d'attaque. La reine est partie à la recherche de balles magiques permettant d'exaucer des souhaits, afin de ressusciter son mari. Ces Terriens sont peut-être faibles, mais ils ont plusieurs ressources. Ne rendez pas publique la nouvelle. Le roi sera bientôt de retour._

_Borny_

8** mai 774**

**Message à la destination de la Terre**

**Que se passe t'il ? Nous ne percevons plus votre position ! Vous nous recevez ? On dirait que la planète n'est plus là ! Est-ce à cause de ce nouvel ennemi ? Avez-vous besoin de renfort ?**

**Aritsu**

_10 mai 774_

_Message à destination de Vegetasai_

_Notre ennemi avait détruit la planète, mais tout est à présent réglé. Le roi est de retour parmis nous. Tout danger est écarté. Nous avons de plus une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : Le prince Sangohan a une petite amie. Elle est plutôt forte pour une Terrienne. Le roi annonce une visite sur Vegetasai, en compagnie de sa famille. Le prince Sangoku , la princesse Rasana ainsi que leurs familles seront aussi du voyage. Nous en profiterons pour faire un échange. Je commence à avoir le mal du pays._

_Borny_

**16 octobre 779**

**Message à destination de Vegetasai**

**Le roi et la reine ont l'honneur de vous annoncé la naissance de la princesse Bra, leur fille cadette. Bien que la reine soit d'un âge avancé, elles sont toutes deux en excellente santé. Le roi est déjà amoureux de sa petite fille, qui est le portrait de sa mère. Le prince Trunks est très heureux de la naissance sa petite sœur. Rasana et son fils Merodo sont les marraine et parrain de cette nouvelle princesse.**

**Nos salutations à tous, et que la nouvelle soit répandue très vite !**

**Aritsu**

_18 octobre 779_

_Message a destination de la Terre_

_Le peuple est en liesse de cette bonne nouvelle. Lors du prochain départ vers la Terre, il y aura à son bord un médaillon pour la petite princesse, ainsi que plusieurs cadeaux pour elle. L'Intendant souhaite une longue vie et heureuse vie à la nouvelle princesse, et le peuple l'approuve._

_Borny_

**4 avril 780**

**Message a destination de Vegetasai**

**Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncé la naissance de la princesse Pan, fille du prince Sangohan, fils du prince Sangoku, et de Dame Videl, une guerrière Terrienne. La petite est en parfaite santé, et démontre déjà une grande force. La princesse-mère Chichi est déjà folle de sa petite-fille. La princesse Paradisianne et le prince Sangothen sont marraine et parrain de leur nièce. La princesse Bra, quant à elle, a fait ses premier pas il y a trois semaines. Hier, elle a prononcé les mots « papa ». Le roi était fou de joie. La petite est traitée en princesse, dans tout le sens littéraire du terme, et ne quitte que rarement son père, pour qui elle est en admiration.**

**Aristu**

**---**

**a suivre...**


	27. Chapitre 25 Ce qu'ils sont devenus

**Chapitre 025 Ce qu'ils sont devenus**

Sangohan rentra chez lui après une dure journée à l'université, où il était professeur. Cette année-là, ces élèves étaient de véritables imbéciles… Il était plus que soulagé de rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Les deux femmes de sa vie étaient déjà là lorsqu'il entra. La petite couru vers lui

-Papaaa !!! Papaaa ! Devines ce que j'ai fais avec Bra, aujourd'hui !

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-On a été voir mamie Chichi, avec tatie Bulma ! Et durant qu'elles parlaient en bas, on a mit le bordel dans les chambres des triplés !

Il allait en entendre parler très bientôt…

* * *

Merodo gara sa capsule devant son immeuble et entra après avoir refermé le petit cylindre. Il entra dans l'appartement pour le trouver vide. Sa fiancée n'était toujours pas arrivée… Il se contait chanceux d'avoir pu trouver cette jeune femme adorable qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui en sachant qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Elle-même sorcière, elle pouvait difficilement le juger…

Il commença le souper, et mit la table. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva à son tour, elle sourit en voyant son fiancé aux fourneaux. Elle s'approcha pour l'enlacer.

-Ça sent bon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Spaghetti avec sauce à la viande.

-Mmmm… J'en connais un qui va se régaler…

Merodo se mit à rire.

-Il t'a encore fait des misères aujourd'hui ?

-Sept coups de pied, et j'ai été malade trois fois ce matin.

Merodo l'embrassa doucement.

-Plus que quelques mois…

-C'est pas toi qui le porte, ça parait !

-Hitomi ! Tu es aussi heureuse que moi de cette naissance !

La blonde se calma, et sourit. Ses yeux violets brillèrent de joie.

-Bien sur que je suis heureuse… C'est un bout de toi, et un bout de moi, qui s'est unis pour le faire, ce petit bout de chou…

-Je t'aime…

-Mmm… Je t'aime aussi… Mais je t'aimerai encore plus lorsque ce mini-Saïyen sera rassasié…

Merodo sourit, et tira la chaise de la future maman.

-Après vous…

* * *

-Sangothen ! Dépèches-toi ! On va être en retard !

-J'arrive, Maron ! M'man, on s'en va au cinéma !

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard !

-On va aller dormir à Kame House après ! Salut !

Ils sortirent de la maison de Sangoku et Chichi, et Maron éclata de rire.

-C'est quand même incroyable !

-Quoi donc ?

-Et bien… Tu m'avais dis alors que tu avais 5 ans qu'on allait se marier. Tu en a 18, et mois 17, et on est toujours ensemble…

-J'ai trouvé une perle rare, pourquoi est-ce que je l'échangerais ? demanda le demi-Saïyen.

-Flatteur, va…

-Et si nous allions voir ce film ?

-Allons-y !

Sangothen prit sa petite amie dans ses bras et s'envola pour rejoindre le cinéma. Ils regardèrent le film, puis rejoignirent Kame House, pour s'endormir dans la chambre de Maron après des heures à parler.

* * *

Trunks entra dans ses appartements de la Capsule Corporation en soupirant. Il retira sa cravate, laissa tomber son veston sur un fauteuil avant de se laisser tomber sur un autre. La tête appuyé contre un accoudoir, les jambes pendant sur l'autre, il posa une main sur son visage.

Encore une journée à repousser des fans hystériques, des obsédées de sa beauté et de sa richesse, a enduré des cours ennuyant, avant de rejoindre la Capsule Corporation et de dirigé tout un service…

Et dire que sa mère pensait lui faire un cadeau en l'initiant déjà à diriger la compagnie ! Elle aurait au moins pu attendre qu'il ait terminé l'école… Il n'avait même plus de temps pour lui, et encore moins pour…

-Trunks ?

Il releva la tête pour voir Naïade s'approcher en souriant.

-Il va bien ?

-Très bien. Il joue dans sa chambre.

-Très bien. Je vais aller le voir.

-Tu lui manques, tu sais.

-Je sais… Lui aussi me manque.

-Tu as beaucoup de responsabilités, tu sais ?

-Je sais… Beaucoup trop pour un jeune de 19 ans. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Son ancienne gouvernante sourit et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu t'en tires très bien.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une soirée de liberté, sortir en boîte avec toute la bande !

L'extra-terrestre éclata de rire, avant de sortir. Trunks se leva et se dirigea vers une chambre. Il observa un moment un petit garçon jouer avec des blocs à construire des tours et des immeubles.

Alors qu'il revenait de l'école, deux ans auparavant, il avait trouvé Iolié, un petit garçon de 6 ans, en train de mendier dans la rue. Le gamin était mal habillé, surtout pour la saison froide, et semblait sous-alimenté. C'était pourtant un mignon petit bonhomme. Ses cheveux argent aux reflets mauves étaient, une fois bien lavés, très doux et lui donnaient un air sage. Ses yeux dorés brillaient de malice. Trunks avait ramené l'enfant avec lui pour le faire manger, et lui faire prendre un bain. Le gamin lui avait dit que sa mère était décédée, et qu'il ne connaissait pas son père. Il était parti avant sa naissance. Trunks avait eu pitié de l'enfant, et avait fait des démarches pour être son tuteur. Il ne pouvait pas le laissé comme ça dans la rue. Bulma avait été sceptique quant à l'idée que son fils de 17 ans s'occupe d'un petit bonhomme de 6 ans, mais Trunks avait mûrit très vite au contact d'Iolié. Il s'occupait de lui dès son retour du travail et organisait son horaire de manière à pouvoir aller aux réunions de parents. Le reste du temps, l'enfant était avec Naïade, que Trunks avait engagée pour s'occuper du petit.

Naïade, qui avait élevé Trunks et avait commencé à s'occuper de Bra, avait hésité un moment, mais comme les deux enfants s'entendaient très bien, elle avait accepté. Elle passait la journée avec Bra, allait chercher Iolié à l'école avec elle, puis Bulma venait chercher sa fille après sa journée de travail, et la gouvernante s'occupait de Iolié, l'aidait à faire ses devoirs et jouait un peu avec lui en attendant le retour de Trunks.

Ce dernier pensait à prendre une semaine de vacances, sans école ni travail, et à emmener Iolié en voyage dans le Sud. L'enfant n'allait pas mourir pour une semaine d'école ratée… Mais il ne pouvait pas. L'une des conditions pour avoir la garde du petit, c'était de lui faire vivre une vie normale. Cela voulait dire une bonne scolarité aussi. Tant pis. Ils se reprendraient aux prochaines vacances.

-Trunks !!!! T'es rentré !!!!

Le petit couru vers lui, et le prince Saïyen le reçu dans ses bras, avant de le lever dans les airs.

-Alors, cette journée ?

-Super ! Sylvie-Anna m'a prêté son ordinateur de poche, et on a joué a des jeux durant la récréation ! Et la maîtresse a corrigé mon devoir, j'ai tout eu bon !

-C'est vrai, ça ? Tu ne me racontes pas des bobards ?

-Non !!! J'ai tout eu bon ! Je te le dis !

-Bon, je te crois.

-Et toi, ta journée ? Tu t'es amusé ? demanda l'enfant.

-Il y a encore 5 filles qui m'ont demandés si elles pouvaient être Mme Trunks Brief. J'ai du renvoyés 3 employés qui avaient volés à l'usine.

-C'est pas bien volé ! Et pour les madames, tu leur a dis quoi ?

-Que je n'avais pas dans l'intention de me marier pour le moment.

-Chic ! Je veux pas d'une maman tout de suite, moi ! Je suis très heureux, avec toi ! Et puis avec Naïade, Bra, Bulma et Végéta !

Malgré la croyance de la famille, le roi des Saïyens avait très bien accepté ce gamin recueilli. Il n'en était pas dingue comme de Bra, mais il était fréquent de voir Iolié près du roi, regardant avec attention ce qu'il faisait. Naïade avait peur que l'enfant ne dérange son maître, mais Végéta la renvoyait d'un signe de la main. Le petit ne le dérangeait pas.

-Tu as pris ton bain, toi ?

-Ouais ! Avec pleins de mousses !

-Tes devoirs sont faits ?

-Naïade dit que j'ai tout bon !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on écoute un film ?

-Ouiiiiiiiii !!!

Une demi-heure plus tard, le garçonnet de 8 ans dormait contre le jeune vice-directeur de la Capsule Corporation. A la fin du film, le prince prit l'enfant dans ses bras, alla le border, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bonne nuit, mon bébé…

… avant de lui-même rejoindre son lit.

* * *

-Mmmm… Arrêtes… J'ai pas beaucoup de temps… On va nous voir…

-J'y peux rien… Cette séance en bikini était trop intéressante…

-Pervers… Je suis sure que tu as regardé toutes les filles…

-Seulement toi, ma belle…

Aïlyané sourit à son amoureux, avant de l'embrasser.

-Les producteurs commencent à devenir harcelant.

-A quel sujet ?

-A vouloir à tout prix que Para vienne poser avec moi.

-Quels idiots ! Ils t'ont, ils devraient se compter chanceux…

-Il faut les comprendre… Le plus beau top model en format double ! Déjà mon image se vend très cher, imagines si Para était avec moi…

-Ouais, mais ta sœur est obsédée par ses cours et l'écriture…

-C'est tellement rare des jumelles identiques. On est absolument pareille !

-Ah bon ?

-Jusqu'à la tache de naissance sur la fesse droite.

-Mmmm… Tu veux dire… Cette tache qui me rend dingue quand je la vois ?

-Mondo !!!!

L'un des producteurs poussa le rideau, et fronça les sourcils.

-Quand tu auras finis avec ton jouet, il y a du travail qui t'attend.

-D'accord, d'accord… soupira t'elle.

-Je t'attends à l'extérieur après la séance, Ané.

Mondo s'éloigna vers la table de lumières, et la mannequin suivit son patron. Une habilleuse lui retira le manteau avec lequel elle avait été vêtue durant la pause, puis elle arriva dans le studio, avec toutes les autres beautés en bikini. Son petit coup de blues passa aussitôt, et elle sourit. Le modeling, c'était son monde, et en tant que jeune mannequin adulée des fans, elle excellait.

* * *

Paradisianne entra dans le bar et sourit. Après avoir passé toute la journée recluse dans sa chambre à écrire, elle avait bien besoin de ce bain de foule. Elle traversa la foule compacte des danseurs et s'installa au bar pour commander. C'était sa réalité; le jour, elle allait à ses cours à l'université ou alors elle écrivait pour son prochain roman. Les lundi, mercredi et vendredi, elle sortait. Elle buvait un peu et dansait jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour évacuer toute la rage qu'elle contenait en elle. De loin la plus sensible des triplés, elle avait du mal à vivre avec ses propres sentiments, alors avec ceux de sa sœur et de son frère… L'écriture et la danse étaient ses exutoires, et étudier la psychologie lui permettait de mieux se comprendre.

-P…Para !

Elle se tourna pour faire face à son cousin.

-Regio ?!?

-Para… Mais alors… Si tu es là… Ça veut dire que…

Para, qui avait déjà le teint blanc, blanchit à nouveau.

-Alors… Toi aussi !

Les cousins se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Regio s'installa au bar à côté de sa cousine.

-Les parents vont mal le prendre…

-Très…

-Je comptais sur toi pour calmer ma mère, mais tu vas devoir premièrement composer avec les tiens…

-On va faire front commun. S'il le faut, on partira ensemble en appartement. On y aura la paix, fit la demi Saïyenne.

-Ils vont devoir comprendre que ce n'est pas de notre faute, qui on aime.

-Tout a fait ! Santé, cousin !

Elle but cul-sec son verre, avant de faire signe d'en apporter un autre.

-Tu as dis le mot aimer… Dois-je en conclure que c'est sérieux, et non pas une passade ?

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Et toi ?

-Moi de même.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, Para…

-Parce que si tu crois que je croyais te voir ici un jour ! La surprise est de taille ! Sangothen vient de s'étouffer avec un popcorn et Ané a raté sa pose, ce qui a d'ailleurs fait une photo assez drôle…

-…C'est ce que je déteste avec votre lien.

-Zen, Regio. Ils ne te trahiront pas.

-Ils le savent depuis longtemps pour toi ?

-Depuis le début, donc 3 ans.

-Si longtemps ? Et tu n'en a jamais parlé ?

-Personne n'en valait la peine…

-Même chose pour moi… Et je le sais depuis deux ans. Et donc ? Quelqu'un en vaut la peine, maintenant ?

Paradisianne eut un sourire malicieux, avant de boire une longue gorgée.

-Oh, ne te fais pas prier, parles-moi s'en !

-Si tu insistes… Je ne suis plus vierge.

Regio recracha sa boisson.

-Para !! Ça ne va pas de me dire ça comme ça !

-C'est toi qui voulait savoir ! rit sa cousine.

-Et… ?

-Et bien… Grâce à Ané et Mondo, ainsi que Sangothen et Maron, j'avais déjà ressentis un orgasme…

-…autre désavantage du contact…

-Surtout gênant lorsque je suis à l'école et que l'un des deux autres s'envoient en l'air… Mais bon, je continue. Mais cette fois… Le vivre, c'est autre chose.

-C'était bien ?

-Dendé ne peut pas être plus bon dans sa générosité divine.

-Arrêtes de me faire languir ! Dis-moi qui elle est !

-Heaven…

-…Pas la fille qui allait au lycée en même temps que nous ? Elle a été dans ta classe un an, si je ne me trompe pas…

-C'est ça. Je l'ai revue ici, un soir… Ça a cliqué tout de suite. On est ensemble depuis un an, maintenant…

-Vous vous cachez, donc.

-On peut dire ça… L'autre jour, elle est venue dormir à la maison… Elle est venue me rejoindre dans mon lit, et je ne te dis pas la belle nuit que j'ai passée… Avant de m'endormir collée contre elle… Maman et papa ne se sont rendu compte de rien. Seulement Got et Ané, à cause du lien. Au matin, lorsque maman est entrée, Heaven et moi étions assises en pyjama sur mon lit, en train de parler. Comme le matelas par terre avait les draps défaits, maman a cru qu'Heaven y avait dormi… Et toi, de ton côté ?

-Et bien… J'ai quelqu'un depuis 7 mois… mais…

-Mais ?

-Avec moi, il est super… Gentil, drôle, affectueux… Le genre de gars que tu ne veux pas laisser partir…

-Il est où, le problème ?

-Il est mystérieux… Oui, je sais, ça a son charme, et je ne lui ai pas tous dis de moi non plus… Mais il ne veut pas me dire son nom de famille, où il vit, ni rien sur sa famille… J'ai seulement son numéro de cellulaire ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses journées, ni…

-Il a quel âge, ton mec ?

-20 ans…

-Donc, deux de plus que toi.

-Mais je l'adore, Para ! Je suis vraiment dingue de lui ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ou si…

-…si ?

-… S'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, et que je n'étais qu'un amant de passage…

Paradisianne passa un bras autour des épaules de Regio, qui s'appuya contre sa cousine.

-Tu sais Ré… Hétéro ou homosexuel, l'amour est toujours difficile…

-Je regarde tes parents, ou alors oncle Végéta et tante Bulma… ou encore Ané et Mondo… ou Merodo ou Hitomi… ou Sangothen et Maron… Sangohan et Videl… et j'ai de la difficulté à te croire…

-Mmm… Tu le vois quand, ton beau mâle ?

-Ce soir… Il doit venir me rejoindre ici…

-Eh ! Heaven aussi !

-Moi aussi quoi ? demanda une voix.

Ils se tournèrent, et Regio vit pour la première fois la petite copine de sa cousine. Le contraste était saisissant. Autant Para avait la peau blanche et les longs cheveux noirs, autant Heaven avait les cheveux châtain tirant sur le blond, courts aux épaules, et la peau bronzée. Par contre, toutes deux semblaient de la même grandeur, de la même grosseur, et toutes deux faisaient tourner les têtes dans le bar. Regio remarqua pour la première fois à quel point les jumelles étaient séduisantes, et comprit le succès qu'avait Ané comme top model.

-Heaven ! fit Para.

Elle se leva pour enlacée sa petite amie.

-Tu es en avance, dis donc…

-Étais-tu en train de me tromper avec ce mec, Para ?

Les Saïyens échangèrent un regard, puis pouffèrent de rire.

-Heaven ! Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

-Je devrais ?

-Regio San ! Tu a été à l'école avec lui !

-San… ? Mais… Il est de ta famille ?

-Sa mère est la sœur de mon père. Regio est mon cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que ton cousin fiche dans un bar gay ?

-Et bien, je viens d'apprendre qu'il l'était… J'essayais de le consoler parce qu'il croit que son chéri lui fait des infidélités…

-Tu penses… quoi ? demanda une voix grave.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir un jeune homme, la peau bronzée, les cheveux noirs et courts ainsi que des yeux légèrement rougeâtre, les regarder. Regio rougit.

-T…Tian !!!

L'homme se pencha pour embrasser le Saïyen, qui rougit aussitôt. Paradisianne se mit à rigoler de voir son cousin ainsi.

-Bonjour ! Paradisianne San, je suis la cousine de Regio. Voici ma petite amie, Heaven.

-Bonjour. Je suis Tian, le petit ami supposément infidèle de Regio.

-Je dois avouer qu'un homme qui ne dit rien sur sa famille, ni sur l'endroit où il habite et qui a pour seule coordonnée un cellulaire est un homme plutôt louche… fit Paradisianne avec un sourire.

-…Oh. Oui, exposé comme ça… fit l'homme en se grattant la tête.

-Para, tu viens danser ? demanda Heaven.

-J'arrive ! Regio, Tian, a plus tard ! Vous surveillez nos verres ?

-Vas-y, la puce, fit Regio.

-Je t'adore !

Regio resta un moment à regarder Paradisianne et Heaven danser sur la piste, parfois sur une musique rythmée, et d'autres fois sur des musiques lentes qui permettaient de se coller. Sa cousine avait l'air heureuse. Tian était assit à côté de lui, en silence, et semblait observer les deux filles, lui aussi.

-Je suis désolé que tu ai pris ce manque d'informations comme le signe d'une infidélité.

-Comment je devrais prendre ça ?

-Ma famille n'est pas très fréquentable, a part mon grand frère, qui m'a élevé… Je ne voulais pas te parler d'eux, et t'effrayé.

-Pourquoi t'es jamais là le jour, que tu ne peux me voir que la nuit ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire sur toi, sur ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Tian soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sur la piste de danse, la musique était sensuelle et le degré de chaleur avait du monté de plusieurs degrés pour les couples enlacés.

-C'est pas facile à expliquer… On m'a toujours dis que les humains ne pouvaient pas comprendre…

-Parce que tu n'es pas humain ?

Tian se mordit les lèvres.

-Bon… Je suppose que je ne peux pas te cacher ça plus longtemps… Je suis désolé, Regio… Je n'espère pas que tu puisses comprendre ou accepter…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Tian n'était toujours pas un robot, comme les cyborgs de Géro ?!?

-Il existe d'autres mondes que celui de la Terre… Il existe d'autres réalités… Je viens d'un autre monde, qui se nomme l'enfer. Je suis un démon. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas te dire où je vivais. Ni mon nom de famille, car je n'en ai pas. Ni te parler de ma famille, tous des démons terrifiants excepté mon grand frère. Je suis puissant, mais pas dangereux. J'ai été renié lorsque mon père a appris que j'étais gay. Chez les démons, on peut être bis, mais pas exclusivement gay. Je vis chez mon frère. Ça doit être difficile à croire, mais…

La musique assourdissante rendait impossible pour les gens autour d'entendre leur conversation.

-C'est juste pour ça ? demanda Regio. T'es pas fiancé avec une fille, et tu ne passes pas toutes tes journées avec ?

-Quoi ?! Bien sur que non ! Où t'as été pêché une histoire comme ça ! Je suis plus gay qu'un militant de la Gay Pride vêtu en rose nanane avec un tutu de ballerine à paillette !

-Aaaaaahhh ! Image mentale déplaisante ! s'écria Regio.

-Mais… Attends ! Tu réagis pas plus que ça ? Je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas de la Terre, que je suis un démon, et…

-Je ne suis pas de la Terre non plus, pas plus que mes parents ou mon oncle et ma tante.

-Quoi ?

-Mes parents, mon frère et moi sommes nés sur Vegetasai, tout comme le père de Para et notre oncle, qui est le roi. Vegetasai est…

-Une autre planète, je sais. Mais… Ton oncle est le roi ?!?

-Tu connais Vegetasai ?

-Bah tu sais, les démons, on se tient au courrant des grands tyrans dans l'univers… L'ex roi Végéta était un sacré monstre…

-C'était mon grand-père.

-Aille. Mais alors… T'es un prince Saïyen, c'est ça ?

-Exact.

-J'ai intérêt à ne pas te faire de mal alors, où alors j'aurai les plus grands guerriers-singes prêt à me massacrer…

-Salut, les garçons ! lança Para en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, à la table où avaient déménagés Regio et Tian, le bar étant un peu trop achalandé.

-Alors Para, ça défoule ? demanda son cousin.

-C'est l'enfer !

Tian sourit en entendant l'expression.

-Je doute fort que vous connaissiez le véritable enfer… mais je suis bien porté à croire que, à vous regarder danser votre copine et vous, plusieurs couples ou célibataires ont connus un regain d'énergie qui a, pour quelques minutes, fait monter la chaleur sur la piste de danse, pouvant y donner une ressemblance thermique avec l'enfer…

-Ah non, t'es pas tombé amoureux d'un scientifique… On avait déjà assez de Sangohan…

Regio se mit à rire avant de tirer Tian par le bras.

-Viens, c'est à notre tour de danser !

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi, chaque couple ayant danser chacun leur tour, l'autre parlant et surveillant les verres à la table.

Pourtant, le lendemain, sur la première page de tous les journeaux, on pouvait voir une photo de Para et Heaven en train de s'embrasser, et de Regio et Tian enlacés à côté. Tout ce qui concernait la vie privée de la famille Brief, et donc de la famille San (le nom choisit par Sangoku, Végéta et Rasana), intéressait depuis toujours la presse à scandale.

Chichi et Rasana éclatèrent en sanglots, maudirent leurs enfants dans un premier temps, avant de finalement accepter la situation. Heaven était amusante et spirituelle, et Tian était prévenant et drôle. Tous deux semblaient aimer Paradisianne et Regio réellement. Ils finirent, après beaucoup d'efforts de tout le monde, par être accepté de la famille.

* * *

**8 décembre 785**

**Message à destination de Vegetasai**

**La famille royale apprit deux nouvelles, qui auraient pu finit très mal, mais que nos souverains, dans leur grande ouverture d'esprit, on bien prit. La princesse Paradisianne a en effet trouvé l'amour, en la personne d'une jeune Terrienne, Dame Heaven. Le prince Regio a, quant à lui, trouver son bonheur dans les bras d'un jeune démon renégat, Tian. Sur Vegetasai, l'amour entre partenaire de même sexe n'est pas proscrit, mais n'est pas non plus vu d'un bon œil. Que l'ouverture d'esprit de notre roi bien-aimé soit un exemple pour tous !**

**Mes salutations les plus sincères,**

**Kerski**

_8 décembre 785_

_Message à destination de la Terre_

_Alerte. Un ennemi essaie de prendre le contrôle de Vegetasai. Les gardes tentent de le contenir. Il est trop fort, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Nos guerriers, même nos Guerriers Légendaires, ne sont pas à la hauteur. Demande à la famille royale de venir au plus vite ! Vegetasai est en danger ! Cet ennemi cherche à tous nous tuer. Deux villages dans la région Nord ont déjà été détruits. La situation est critique. L'existence même de Vegetasai est remise en question._

_VENEZ NOUS AID…_

_--_

a suivre...

vous me détestez, maintenant, hein ?


	28. Chapitre 26 Devoir Royal

**Chapitre 026 Le devoir royal**

Chacun resta silencieux alors que Kerski faisait jouer le message qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt.

-Encore des ennuis… fit Chichi en se blottissant contre Sangoku.

-Trunks… Il se passe quoi ? demanda Iolié.

-Il y a un méchant qui a attaqué ma planète, expliqua le prince aux cheveux mauves.

-On est bon pour un voyage interstellaire, fit Para.

-Les gamins, allez vous préparer, fit Végéta. On partira dans trois heures. Avec le nouveau vaisseau que Bulma et Trunks ont modifié, on devrait y arriver en trois jours.

Les jeunes princes et princesses se regardèrent en silence. La lassitude qui paraissait dans la voix de Végéta montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas très envie de ce voyage. Même l'envie de combattre quelqu'un plus fort que lui ne semblait pas le tenter. Depuis la maladie qui avait faillit l'emporter l'été d'avant, Végéta s'était rendu compte de la futilité de plusieurs choses, et de l'importance de la vie.

-Tu restes ici, papa, fit Trunks.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Végéta ne peut pas… commença Sangoku.

-Toi aussi tu restes, papa, fit Ané.

-Laissez-nous régler tout ça, fit Merodo en regardant sa mère.

-Laissez-nous nous battre pour notre planète, nous aussi, fit Sangohan. Vous en avez assez fait. A notre tour.

Végéta les regarda un moment. Ces gamins, qu'il avait emmené pour la première fois sur Vegetasai afin de tuer leur propre grand-père, étaient devenus de jeunes adultes. Eux aussi, tout comme lui autrefois, avaient envie de faire changer les choses, de participer, de ne plus être que spectateur.

-… Si vous avez besoin de renfort, appelez-nous, dit Végéta.

-Mais Végé… commença Sangoku.

-Vous le promettez ? interrompit le roi.

-Je… fit Para.

-PROMETTEZ ! C'est un ordre de votre roi !

Les enfants penchèrent la tête, puis Regio s'inclina brièvement.

-Il en sera fait selon votre désir, majesté.

-Très bien.

Végéta s'approcha de son fils, et sous le regard de toute la famille, même les conjoints des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas trop, retira sa bague pour la déposer dans la main de Trunks.

-C'était le dernier ordre que je vous donnerai. Maintenant, tu es responsable de tout, Trunks.

-Papa…

-Être roi donne de grands pouvoirs, mais aussi de grandes responsabilités. Envers ton peuple, oui, mais… D'abord et avant tout, envers ta famille. Ta famille, Trunks ! Elle compte et comptera toujours plus que toute Vegetasai.

Il attrapa son fils par les épaules pour le faire tourner, et ainsi faire face à ses cousins et cousines.

-Ta première responsabilité en tant que roi est de les protéger. N'oublie jamais que, sur Vegetasai, ils sont ce qui t'es le plus précieux. Sauver une planète entière est une noble cause. Mais si tu perds ceux qui sont de ton sang, ceux qui donnent un sens à ta vie… Tu auras échoué dans ta mission de roi. Les plus grands monarques sont ceux qui n'ont jamais oublié les leurs. C'est peut-être égoiste, mais sache que si tu es incapable de protéger seulement ta propre famille, tu ne peux espérer sauver tout un peuple. Car c'est avec le temps que tu comprendras que ton peuple, bien que ne partageant pas ton sang, fait parti de ta famille. Seulement à ce moment, tu seras en mesure de prendre à tout coup les bonnes décisions. Pour le moment, n'oublie pas de veiller sur les tiens.

-C'est ce que tu as fais ? demanda le jeune roi.

Végéta hocha la tête.

-C'est pourquoi je vous ai tous ramener ici, sur Terre, à l'abri des coups d'états, des guerres incessantes et des ennemis sans fin. Vegetasai est la proie de truands 20 fois par an. Jusqu'à maintenant, les soldats ont toujours réussis à les éliminer. Celui-là semble coriace.

-Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit… fit Tian.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune démon, qui rougit.

-Tian ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Regio.

-Mmmm… Je crois. En enfer, on est au courrant de ce genre de chose… Quel monde s'est fait attaqué, quel autre a été détruit… Depuis quelques temps, un démon de première caste du nom de Dabra a détruit plusieurs planètes dans le système solaire dans laquelle est Vegetasai. Je crois que c'est lui.

-Et il est fort ? demanda Ané.

-Plutôt, oui. Il est de la première caste des soldats.

-Et c'est le plus haut ? demanda Sangohan.

-Chez les soldats ? Oui. Plus haut, il y a le Diable et ses enfants.

-Bon, on sait à quoi s'attendre… fit Sangothen.

-Non, on ne sait pas, coupa Végéta. Eh, gamin… De quelle caste es-tu, et quelle est ta force ?

Tian paru nerveux.

-Moi ?? Euhhhh…

-Ça va nous permettre de voir à quel point il est plus fort que toi, fit Para.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire qu'il est plus fort ? demanda Tian, insulté.

-T'as dis que plus haut, c'était le Diable et ses f… Oh, fit Mondo.

-T'es… T'ES UN FILS DU DIABLE !!!!!! s'écria Regio.

-Je savais qu'il était pas net, ce démon… fit Rasana.

-Je t'avais dis que ma famille n'était pas recommandable… fit Tian. J'ai été élevé par le fils aîné… Mon frère est l'héritier, et a bien hâte de pouvoir changer les choses en enfer… Nous sommes les deux seuls de notre famille à ne pas être despotiques et animé par le mal.

-Alors tu es plus fort que ce Dabra, fit Trunks.

-En théorie, oui… Sauf que comme je suis le bébé de la famille, et que c'est un démon qui a beaucoup d'expérience… Et on dit qu'il a réussit a augmenter son pouvoir de manière radicale en voyageant dans l'espace.

-Donc, on est dans la mouisse, fit Para. Bon, aller, on va chercher ce qui nous faut, et on part…

-Vous serez absent longtenps ? demanda Heaven tristement.

-Trois jours aller, trois jours retour… En espérant le tuer rapidement. Il va aussi falloir faire une apparition royale, afin que le peuple sache que Trunks est le nouveau roi, dit Merodo. Après, on devrait être correct.

Alors que les couples se serraient une dernière fois dans leurs bras, que Trunks demandait à sa mère de s'occuper de Iolié et que le gamin refusait de le lâcher en pleurant, que Sangohan serrait sa petite fille bien fort dans ses bras avant de la confier à sa mère, Végéta regarda son fils, ses neveux et ses nièces et se dit que la relève était prête. Vegetasai et la Terre avaient à leur disposition des guerriers bien entraînés, intelligents, et surtout, qui aimaient les deux planètes.

Alors que le l'ancien roi regardait le vaisseau s'envoler avec à son bord ces enfants chéris, il referma ses bras sur sa cadette, sa petite Bra, qui pleurait de voir ainsi son frère partir.

-Dis papa… Un jour, moi aussi je vais y aller, hein ?

-Oui ma chérie… Un jour, quand il n'y aura plus de danger, papa va t'y emmener…

-Trunks il va vouloir ?

-Même s'il est roi maintenant, il ne peut pas m'empêcher d'y aller. Et puis… Ton frère va avoir besoin de conseils, crois-moi.

Dans le vaisseau, le moral était au plus bas. Chacun pensait à ceux qui étaient restés sur Terre, à espérer leur retour.

-…Tian aurait du venir. Il connaît l'ennemi, il aurait été utile, fit Regio.

-Ça aurait surtout été bien pour toi, tu n'aurais pas été séparé de ton petit ami, contra son frère. Si les personnes qu'on aime ne pouvaient pas venir, la tienne non plus.

-Parce qu'Hitomi, ou Mondo, ou Heaven, ou alors Maron savent se battre ? Même Videl ne feraient pas le poids devant un Saïyen, alors si eux-mêmes n'ont rien pu faire !

-Ça suffit la chicane ! s'écria Para. Il est trop tard maintenant, et de toute façon, on voulait régler ça en famille, nous même ! On voulait faire nos preuves, non ? C'est pour ça qu'on a voulu que nos parents restent sur Terre ! Mais pour faire nos preuves, on doit se serrer les coudes ! Moi aussi ça m'énerve d'être loin d'Heaven, mais pensez un peu aux gens de Vegetasai ! C'est pour eux qu'on va là, non ! On y va pour notre peuple ! Végéta a dit qu'il fallait penser à sa famille en premier. Je veux bien ! Mais notre famille est en sécurité sur Terre ! Ils sont bien ! Ça ne sert à rien de penser au fait qu'ils ne sont pas là et nous manque ! Ils seraient bien plus en danger sur Vegetasai ! Alors maintenant, chacun va se magner et on commence un entraînement intensif. Le défi est de taille et on doit le réussir !

-Tu sais quoi Para ? Je crois que je vais t'engager comme conseillère, fit Trunks.

-Tu ne feras jamais plus grosse bêtise. Bon, aller, tout le monde se bouge !

Bon gré, mal gré, ils rejoignirent la salle d'entraînement après s'être changé. Sangohan, sans adversaire, observa les autres. Les rôles s'échangèrent après quelques temps, chacun observant à son tour les autres afin de les conseiller. A l'approche de l'heure du repas, Merodo, qui observait, rejoignit la cuisine afin de préparer quelque chose rapidement. Ils s'entrèrent tard le soir, avant de monter le campement dans la salle d'entraînement même. Ils restèrent un moment à parler, certains endormis et d'autres pas.

-…Bon ça y est, on a droit au film porno lesbien… fit Sangothen en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller.

-…mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Regio.

-Para… fit Ané

-Quoi, Para ? Elle dort.

-Justement… Elle dort, et elle rêve… fit son frère.

-…Oh.

-Elle va être gênée demain… fit Sangohan.

-Tu pense ? demanda sa sœur. Elle a passé ça depuis longtemps ! Au début, elle était mal quand elle faisait de quoi avec sa copine parce qu'on le savait. On a tous surmonté ça, avec le temps.

-Vous pensez… Qu'on va réussir ? demanda Trunks.

-Pense positif, Trunks, fit l'aîné. Tu veux revenir sur Terre, retrouver tes parents, ta sœur et Iolié, non ?

-Bien sur que si !

-Je souhaite aussi rentrer chez moi, retrouver mes parents, ma femme et ma fille. Alors on va gagner.

-…merci, Sangohan.

Le silence se fit, alors que lentement, tous sombraient dans le sommeil. Des questions pourtant firent leurs chemins dans leur tête. Vegetasai existait-elle encore ? Dans quel état la trouverait-ils ? Qu'était devenue leur belle planète ? Ce Dabra était-il si fort ? Gagneraient-ils ?

Ils le sauraient bien assez tôt…

--

Et l'histoire continue... Des commentaires ?


	29. Chapitre 27 Conseil des Enfers

**M**erci de vos reviews, la suite devrait venir dans pas longtemps. Je rapelle que Tian, Heaven, Paradisianne, Aïlyané, Rasana, Merodo, Regio, Hitomi et enfin, tout ceux que vous n'avez pas vu dans les manga, sont de moiiiiiiiiiiiii, et que si vous voulez les emprunter ou emprunter ma fic pour la mettre sur un site, il faut d'abord me le demander !

**Chapitre 27 Conseil des enfers**

Tian entra dans la salle où Satan, le Diable, se réunissait avec les plus grands démons de l'enfer. Les enfants du monarque assistaient souvent à ces réunions, mais Tian n'était pas fervent de ces pratiques, tous les démons le savaient.

-Tiens donc ! Tian ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ? demanda un démon en ricanant.

-Je viens aux nouvelles, cela vous déplait ? demanda Tian d'un ton froid.

-C'est qu'il prend du caractère, le jeunot !

Le démon ne put finir son rire que la tête lui explosa. Satan se tourna vers ses acolytes.

-Pouvons-nous continuer ? Merci. Tian, tu peux prendre le siège de cet énergumène. Il ne parlera pas de si tôt.

Bien que dégoûté, Tian prit place. Le conseil parla des problèmes rencontrés en enfer, des épouses que le roi pouvait prendre de plus, de la fiancée idéale pour le prince héritier… Oui, enfin, on parla des démons en voyage.

-Au fait, nous avons eu des nouvelles de Dabra, lança un démon. Il a détruit tous les habitants de la Galaxie, excepté des hommes-singes de la planète Vegetasai. Il y a des résistants, cachés dans les sous-sols du château, qui lui tiennent tête. Heureusement, il a pu couper leur émission de message avant qu'ils n'avertissent leur souverain.

-Un espion, placé dans Capsule Corporation, m'a pourtant affirmé que les enfants des princes étaient partis pour Vegetasai, fit Satan avec ennui.

-Des espions, père ? demanda Tian.

-M'oui… Il se fait passé pour un employé. Il voit beaucoup de choses.

Le Diable fixa son fils dans les yeux, et Tian comprit qu'il avait été reconnu.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là, Tian. J'ai décidé de te donner ta première mission. Tu iras sur Vegetasai, et tu détruiras TOUS les représentants de la royauté saïyenne. Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui, père…

-Cela sera ta dernière chance de prouver que tu es un démon, un fils de Satan.

Tian serra les poings sous la table. Son père avait été clair, la dernière fois : S'il se montrait encore une fois incapable de satisfaire les attentes de son père, il serait bannit des enfers.

-Puis-je disposer ? J'aimerais aller me préparer pour cette mission.

-Mais bien sur, mon très cher fils…

Le frère aîné de Tian, à côté de son père, se leva.

-J'aimerais parler à mon frère. Je reviens.

Les deux princes démoniaques sortirent de la salle du conseil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tian ?

-Obsira…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cette mission est ta dernière chance. Tu le sais. Il faut juste que tu réussisse à tuer ces princes saïyens. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tuer, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras bannis !

-Mon petit ami est l'un d'eux…

-…Quoi ?

-Mon petit ami, Regio… C'est l'un des princes… Tu me demandes de tuer mon amoureux, son frère, ses cousins et cousines ! Tu me demandes de tuer le gars que j'aime et sa famille !

Obsira regarda un moment son jeune frère, qu'il avait lui-même élevé et qu'il adorait.

-… Tu devras rester sur Terre à jamais, tu le sais ? Il te sera impossible de revenir en enfer…

-Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Je ne pourrai jamais. Je préfère vivre sur Terre.

-… Dabra utilisera son pouvoir d'illusion pour leur faire vivre leur pire peur. Tu devras les convaincre que tout cela est faux. Et s'ils s'endorment, ils seront prisonniers de leurs cauchemars à jamais.

Tian hocha la tête.

-D'accord…

-Tian…

-Oui ?

-Vous devrez tuer Dabra. S'il revient ici, il annoncera aussitôt ta trahison. Si tu le tues, ça te laissera plus de temps avant que l'on ne l'apprenne. Tu devra te débarrasser aussi de l'espion à la Capsule Corporation, et mettre un sceau anti-démon afin qu'il n'y en ai aucun autre. Seule ton aura sera acceptée.

-…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides, Obsira ?

L'aîné sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère.

-Je préfère que tu sois heureux sur Terre que malheureux en Enfer. Tu n'as jamais aimé vivre ici, je le sais. Et si ce gars, ce prince saïyen, a réussit à se faire aimer de toi… Ce doit être quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu seras un grand roi, tu sais ?

-Mmmm… Tu pourras revenir, quand je serai roi. Je parlerai en ta faveur.

-Au revoir, grand frère…

Tian s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il prit quelques effets, puis créa un portail dimensionnel. Ce portail menait au Couloir Dimensionnel.

Ce couloir, une création des esprits ancestraux ayant créer les univers (que l'on nommait parfois Déesse-Mère, parfois Esprit du Temps ou parfois Amgoresta… Peut-être étaient-elles une, peut-être étaient-elles plusieurs ? ) était un couloir gigantesque qui laissait défiler des milliards de portes. Chacune d'elle menait à une dimension différente ou une galaxie différente, mais toutes les portes étaient pareilles. Seuls les numéros changeaient.

Tian marcha un long moment, puis traversa une porte sans hésiter.

Les démons avaient découvert ce portail quelques millénaires plus tôt, et l'utilisaient depuis tout aussi longtemps. C'était beaucoup plus rapide que de créer un vaisseau spatial. A condition de bien se rappeler des numéros.

Tian traversa la porte, puis…

_...a suivre..._


	30. Chapitre 28 Illusions d'horreur

**Chapitre 28 Illusions d'horreur**

Enfin, après trois jours, les descendants saïyens atterrirent sur Vegetasai. La terre était retournée, les forêts dévastées. Vegetasai était en ruine. Seul le château se dressait encore, immuable.

-C'est horrible… fit Ané.

-Pas de temps à perdre ! fit Trunks. S'il y a des survivants, ils sont cachés dans les souterrains !

-Espérons que Berdock soit toujours en vie… dit Sangohan, soucieux.

Ils volèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du château et virent une créature à la peau rouge et noire, barbu et avec des cornes, qui les attendaient.

-Bienvenue, ces majestés de Vegetasai… fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Dabra… fit Merodo avec haine.

-C'est mon nom, en effet… Je suis surpris que ma renommée soit si grande. Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous pourriez peut-être convaincre vos sujets de bien sortir, afin que je termine ce que j'ai commencé ?

-Envoyer notre peuple à la mort ? Plutôt crever ! cracha Para.

-Tiens donc… Je n'avais pas vu ces deux beautés… Peut-être échapperont-elles à la mort, si elles savent bien se servir de leurs atours et de leur charme.

Les garçons se placèrent autour d'elles, mais Para leur fit signe de s'éloigner. Elle se dirigea vers Dabra en souriant, balançant légèrement des hanches. Derrière, Ané émit un ricanement en croisant les bras.

-T'as beau être un démon, t'es comme tous les mecs… Rien dans la tête, tout entre les jambes. Tu sais ce que je fais aux hommes qui ne sont pas capable de respecter une femme ?

Le démon sourit.

-Tu te crois de taille ?

Une boule d'énergie le percuta entre les jambes, et il poussa un cri.

-… Disons que j'ai des ressources.

Le démon se redressa, le visage haineux, et fit un geste rapide. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le noir, et le démon avait disparu. Puis, la brume les enveloppa, les séparant ainsi les uns des autres…

* * *

Sangohan cligna des yeux, voyant qu'il était chez lui. Pan jouait dans le salon sur la nouvelle console de jeu que Bulma avait crée. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour signifier à Videl qu'il était rentré, quand il entendit des gémissements. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit la porte pour voir Videl au lit avec Skinner, un ancien camarade d'école. Durant un moment, il n'entendit que les battements de son cœur, puis les gémissements revinrent, tels des échos.

Pan passa à côté de lui en regardant vers le lit.

-Ils font encore trop de bruits… J'arrive pas à jouer tranquille…

-…encore ?!?

-Bah oui ! Il vient toujours, quand tu travailles.

Videl se redressa pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais me suffire ?

Sangohan se retourna pour sortir en trombe de la chambre, et couru hors de l'appartement. Il couru longtemps. Longtemps.

* * *

Merodo resta un moment sceptique en voyant qu'il était chez lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas être là. Pas maintenant. Le téléphone sonna.

-Merodo ! Hitomi est à l'hôpital ! Le bébé est en route !

Il laissa tomber l'appareil, couru en dehors de l'appartement et vola jusqu'à l'hôpital. Son bébé était en route. Son fils allait bientôt naître. Son enfant. Son petit bébé. A l'accueil, on le dirigea vers l'étage des accouchements. Il vit bientôt Stephia, la meilleure amie d'Hitomi, qui attendait.

-Stephia !

-Merodo !

-Comment ça se passe ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

-Il y a des complications… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… Ils m'ont demandé de sortir…

Il se précipita vers la salle. Hitomi criait et pleurait. Il y avait plusieurs médecins et infirmières.

-Hitomi !!!

Un infirmier le fit reculer.

-Vous devez sortir monsieur.

-Laissez-moi !!! C'est ma femme ! C'est mon fils !!

-Nous avons besoins d'espace pour pouvoir les sauver. Veuillez sortir, monsieur.

Pire que tout, l'attente. Stephia se rongeait les ongles. Merodo marcha de long en large. Puis, un médecin apparut à la porte. Les cris avaient cessés. Les autres apparurent derrière lui. Un drap blanc recouvrait une forme allongée sur le lit. Un petit drap blanc recouvrait un petit corps, mais une petite main dépassait.

-Nous sommes désolés, monsieur… Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Merodo tomba à genoux en criant, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Trunks entra dans ses appartements en soupirant. Encore une longue journée. École, travail… Il n'avait qu'une envie, serrer Iolié dans ses bras, jouer avec lui, lui raconter une histoire, le border, puis aller dormir.

Il retira sa veste et sa cravate, puis se dirigea vers la chambre d'Iolié. Il ne put s'y rendre, voyant Naïade par terre.

-Naïade !!!! NAÏADE !!!! APPELEZ DES SECOURS !!!!

Personne n'accourut à ses cris. Le corps de la femme qui l'avait élevé, cette amie que sa mère avait ramené depuis Vegetasai, était froid, sans vie. Trunks sursauta en voyant le sang. Une coupure béate à la gorge.

-…Iolié !!!

Il entra en courrant dans la chambre, puis ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Sa mère serrait toujours Bra et Iolié dans ses bras. Ils étaient couverts de sang, les yeux grands ouverts d'horreur. Végéta était étendu par terre, en sang lui aussi. Il avait du défendre sa famille jusqu'à la fin.

Trunks eut plusieurs hoquets, avant de se mettre à sangloter.

-Papa… Maman…Bra… Iolié… Non… NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sangothen ferma les yeux en ouvrant la lettre. Sa mère allait le tuer… Il entra dans la maison, cachant l'enveloppe dans son sac.

-Sangothen ! Tu as reçu ton admission de l'université ? Para a été acceptée en psychologie ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ?!

Sans dire un mot, il sortit la lettre, et la tendit à sa mère. Le visage de Chichi se referma alors qu'elle lisait la lettre.

-… Refusé ? TU AS ÉTÉ REFUSÉ ?!?

-J'y suis pour rien, m'man !! Tu as vu mes notes, tout était correct !

-JE T'AVAIS DIS DE PLUS TRAVAILLER !!! POURQUOI TU N'ES PAS AUSSI INTELLIGENT QUE TON FRÈRE ET PARA, HEIN ?!? BIEN COMME TON PÈRE !! TOUT DANS LES MUSCLES, RIEN DANS LA TÊTE !!!

Sangothen subit la crise de sa mère sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il monta à sa chambre. Il passa devant celle de Para, qui ricana.

-Je t'avais dis de plus travailler…

-Para ! Tu le sais que j'ai travaillé comme un malade ! Tu m'as même aidé !

-Moi ? Sûrement pas. Tu te débrouilles tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Eh ! Pourquoi j'entend pas tes pensées ? Où est Ané ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le lien ?

Sa sœur le regarda étrangement.

-Quel lien ? Pourquoi tu lirais mes pensées ? C'est une nouvelle technique que t'as appris ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! On est triplés, on est pareil, il y a un lien qui nous permet de savoir ce que pense ou ressent l'autre, ce qu'il voit ! On est une partie des deux autres comme ils sont une partie de nous !

-T'es pas un peu fou ? Tu t'es drogué avant de venir ? Un lien comme ça, c'est impossible ! Je serais incapable de le supporter ! T'avoir dans ma tête, je deviendrais folle !

-Para…

-Dès que j'ai terminé mes études, je fiche mon camp d'ici ! Je veux m'éloigner de cette famille de fou ! Ané a compris qu'on est beaucoup mieux seuls que tous ensemble. J'aurais du suivre son exemple et m'en aller dès que j'ai eu fini le lycée…

Sangothen regarda sa sœur comme si elle était folle.

-Mais… Comment tu peux dire ça ! Tout ce qu'on a vécu les trois ensembles, ça ne veut rien dire pour toi ?

-On se tape sur les nerfs depuis notre début d'adolescence. Ok, enfants, c'était chouette, on a eu des bons moments. Mais dès la crise d'adolescence, on a été comme chien et chat et rat. Ne compte pas sur moi pour prétendre le contraire.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'entendre sa sœur dire ça lui aurait fait tant de mal. Trunks était son meilleur ami, mais ses jumelles, c'était ses miroirs, ses confidentes. C'était des parties de lui-même qui existaient dans d'autres corps.

-Maintenant, sort de ma chambre, connard.

* * *

Ané sortit du studio de photos avec Mondo et lui sourit.

-On va manger au resto ?

-D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auto, et Ané s'installa au volant.

-Chez Murphys ?

-Pas de problèmes.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand un véhicule arriva en sens inverse sur leur voie. Ané n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Il y eut un grand bruit. Ané avait mal partout, du sang coulait sur son visage. Elle vit Mondo à côté d'elle, plein de sang aussi.

-Mondo… Mondo… appela t'elle faiblement.

Il ne répondit pas. Des gens vinrent au secours des accidentés.

-Occupez-vous de mon petit ami avant ! souffla Ané. Il ne me répond pas… J'ai peur…

Un homme s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras de Mondo. Puis, il pencha la tête.

-Je suis désolé… Il…

Ané resta figée, ne réalisant pas. Deux hommes la dégagèrent, et une femme essaya d'essuyer le visage d'Ané.

-Mais… Votre visage me dit quelque chose…

-C'est possible… murmura Ané. Je suis Aïlyané San, le mannequin…

La femme ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu… Quel désastre…

Ané fronça les sourcils, puis tourna la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir d'un véhicule. Son visage était entaillé à plusieurs endroits. Des entailles qui deviendraient cicatrices, et qui ne disparaîtraient jamais.

La police arriva bientôt sur les lieux. Puis, ses parents. Enfin, David et Dina, les parents de Mondo, arrivèrent. Ils serrèrent Ané dans leurs bras en pleurant. Là, enfin, elle éclata en sanglots.

-Mondo… MONNNNNDDOOOOOOO !!!!!!

* * *

Para se laissa tombée sur le lit, faisant sursauter Heaven en train de lire. Elle sourit, puis se colla contre le dos de sa petite amie.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'étudie.

-Mmm… C'est pas drôle…

-Non, mais c'est important.

-On va passer la soirée ensemble, hein ?

-J'ai un travail d'équipe avec Jonas. Je lui ai dis que ma coloc s'en irait.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'avouer, que t'es lesbienne ?

-J'ai des homophobes violents dans ma classe. J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.

-Je bute le premier qui lève la main sur toi.

-Para, ça ne sert à rien de se battre. Pas de cette manière-là. Maintenant, laisses-moi un peu tranquille.

Para recula, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Tu peux pas me lâcher, un peu ? T'es toujours collée, toujours en train de me demander si je t'aime ! Laisses-moi respirer un peu !

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait cette discussion…

-Fallait bien t'y attendre ! Je peux même plus sortir avec des amis sans que tu m'appelles ! T'espère quoi ? Me prendre sur le fait si je te trompe ?

-Mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai confiance en toi !

-Et bien, prouves-le !

Para se leva.

-Je vais te le prouver. Fais-là, ta rencontre d'équipe. Je reviendrai ce soir.

Et elle quitta l'appartement. Elle ressentait la sympathie d'Ané et Sangothen, mais ce n'était pas assez. Heaven avait-elle raison ? Est-ce qu'elle était envahissante ? Elle appela Regio afin qu'ils se rejoignent dans un café pour parler, mais son cousin lui répondit, assez bêtement d'ailleurs, qu'il avait autre chose à faire, que sa petite amie l'attendait.

-… petite amie ? Attend ! T'es gay, Regio !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-T'as quand même pas oublier Tian !

-Eh, écoutes Para… Je sais que toute la famille le prend très mal, que tes parents t'ont reniée et qu'à part ton frère, ta sœur, Trunks et moi, personne ne te parle. Je sais que tu te sens seule. Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'inclure dans ton délire ! Je suis hétéro, ok ! Je suis capable de comprendre que tu puisses aimer une fille, mais je ne veux rien savoir de vos parties de sexe ou de vos chicanes. J'ai assez des problèmes hétéros sans m'occuper des problèmes lesbiens, ok ? Maintenant, s'cuse moi, mais Ginna m'attend !

Et il raccrocha. Elle resta un long moment à essayer de comprendre. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été reniée. Regio n'était pas hétéro. Elle avait bien rencontré son cousin dans un bar gay, avant qu'ils ne soient rejoints par Heaven et Tian !

Il était 19h00. La réunion d'équipe devait être presque terminée. Elle retourna donc à l'appartement. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas. Si ses parents l'avaient reniée, qu'elle était aux études et qu'elle ne travaillait pas… Comment est-ce qu'elle payait cet appartement ? Elle monta les escaliers et poussa la porte. Jonas était en boxer sur le canapé. Heaven attachait son soutien-gorge. Le garçon sourit, alors qu'Heaven fermait les yeux.

-Jonas, tu peux t'en aller, stp ? Faut que je parle avec ma coloc.

-Elle est mignonne, dis donc… On pourrait essayer quelque chose tous les trois si…

-T'es pas un peu fou ? C'est dégeux !

-Bien entendu, vous vous occuperiez toutes les deux de moi… Je veux dire… T'as raison, deux filles qui se touchent, c'est dégeux !

Il embrassa Heaven et lui sourit.

-En tout cas, c'était vraiment bon. On remet ça !

Il s'habilla puis sortit. Heaven se tourna vers Para.

-Je…

-Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais du t'appeler deux fois plus. J'aurais jamais du accepter de te laisser seule avec quelqu'un. C'est quoi ton excuse ?

-Para… Je peux pas être lesbienne. Je peux pas. Mes parents, l'école…

-Tu vas les laisser choisir pour toi ? Pourquoi tu les laisses pas vivre pour toi aussi, tant qu'à y être ?

-Calmes toi.

-Tu veux que je me calme !!! Tu viens de me tromper avec un gars parce que tu refuses que les gens ne sachent que tu sois lesbienne !

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que toi et moi, ça aurait jamais pu marcher, de toute façon. C'était une erreur depuis le début. Alors on va oublier toute cette histoire.

-Comment tu veux que j'oublie ! Je t'aime ! C'est aussi dur à comprendre ?!?

-Rends-toi à l'évidence, Para. Tu perds ton temps.

* * *

Regio fronça les sourcils. Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fichu, ce maudit Dabra ! Il était maintenant séparé de son frère, de ses cousins et cousines. Ils ne devaient jamais se séparés comme ça, c'était dangereux !

-Merodo ?!? Trunks !! Sangohan !! Ané !! Sangothen !! Para ?!? Où vous êtes ?!

Le brouillard se dissipa, et Regio vit une silhouette devant lui. Une silhouette grande et sombre.

-Sangohan ? C'est toi ? Je suis content de te trouver ! Tu sais où sont les autres ? On ne voit rien, avec tout ce brouillard ! Sangohan ?

Il s'approcha, et sursauta en voyant la personne devant lui.

-Tian ?!?

-Regio…

Le saïyen sauta au cou de son petit ami.

-Je suis tellement content que tu sois là… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu vous tuer.

Regio se recula et regarda les yeux de son petit ami, terriblement froid, sans expression.

-…Tian ?

-Si je ne le fais pas, je serai banni de l'enfer.

Regio recula, les larmes aux yeux.

-Non… Tu peux pas… Tu peux pas…

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Tian prit l'épée à sa ceinture et fit face à Regio.

-Allez, prince saïyen… Mets toi en garde !

-Je peux pas… Je peux pas te faire mal…

Tian fonça sur lui. Regio se sauva. Tian avait beau être rapide, il ne pourrait pas le trouver de si tôt. Regio s'appuya contre un arbre, et essuya ses larmes. Tian voulait le tuer.

* * *

Tian soupira en voyant Regio appuyé contre un arbre.

-Re… J'ai eu peur…

-Ne t'approche pas !!!

Tian fronça les sourcils.

-Regio ?

-Je te laisserai pas me tuer… Je sais pas comment je vais t'en empêcher… Mais tu me tueras pas… Je te laisserai pas devenir un meurtrier…

Regio se mit en position de combat quand il vit Tian foncer sur lui, mais ne put se résigner à le frapper. Il sursauta en sentant les bras du démon l'entourer.

-C'était ça, ta peur, mon ange ? Jamais… Jamais je ferais ça…

-Mais… T'as dis…

-C'est une illusion… C'est le pouvoir de Dabra. C'est le roi des illusions. Il te fait vivre tes pires peurs. Et si tu t'endors, tu vis à jamais dans tes cauchemars.

-Alors… Tu ne me tueras pas pour rester en enfer ?

-Jamais de la vie. Je vais être banni, c'est vrai, mais je m'en moque.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tout va bien. Maintenant, il faut que les autres reprennent leurs esprits. Il faut leur expliquer que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

-Je m'occupe de mon frère.

-Et moi de Sangohan.

* * *

Sangohan marchait toujours dehors lorsqu'il vit Tian apparaître devant lui.

-Tu cherches Regio ? Je ne sais pas où il est…

-Non, c'est toi que je cherchais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais c'était faux… Tu es sur Vegetasai. Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était qu'une illusion. C'est le pouvoir de Dabra.

-Videl… Videl ne m'a pas trompé ?

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Videl t'attend avec Pan, chez ta mère !

Autour de Sangohan, les rues devinrent brouillard, puis le brouillard devint les terres dévastées de Vegetasai. Il vit Regio en train d'étreindre son frère.

* * *

Merodo sanglottait sur le sol de l'hôpital, quand il vit son frère arriver près de lui.

-Regio !! Hitomi, mon bébé…

-Ils vont bien. Ce n'est qu'une illusion…

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Ils sont morts !

-C'est ce que Dabra veut te faire croire. Hitomi n'a même pas encore atteint son 6ème mois de grossesse !

-Elle va bien ? Le bébé aussi ?

-Je te le jure.

Le décor d'hôpital devint du brouillard, puis ils virent Sangohan et Tian près d'eux.

-Je crois qu'Ané et Trunks ne vont pas bien du tout… fit Tian en montrant Ané étreindre un arbre en pleurant, et Trunks qui frappait le sol en gueulant. Sangohan, Merodo, parlez-vous de vos cauchemars. Ça vous permettra de les exorciser. Je m'occupe d'Ané.

-Je m'occupe de Trunks.

Une fois rassurés que leurs familles étaient bien vivantes, et qu'Ané n'était pas défigurée (bien que sa priorité fut que Mondo soit en vie), ils virent Para qui ne bougeait pas, et Sangothen qui tremblait. Ané fonça aussitôt sur son frère pour l'enlacer.

-Le lien existe, Got ! On ne te déteste pas ! On est unis, tous les trois ! Ne t'en fais pas ! C'est une illusion ! C'est pas vrai !

Son jumeau leva les yeux vers elle, et tendit lentement la main pour caresser sa joue.

-On a vécu tellement de trucs… Ressentis et partagé tellement de sentiments…

-Et tout est vrai.

Ils se tournèrent vers Para, et les autres les observèrent s'approcher et l'enlacer, fermant les yeux. Après un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux, et sourit.

-Ça va. Je vais bien.

Le brouillard qui avait été repoussé, disparut complètement et Dabra apparut.

-Prince Tian, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir intervenir… Je dois supposer que cela signifie votre trahison ?

-Tu seras mort, tu ne pourras pas le rapporter, fit Trunks. Je ne sais pas si les démons prient Satan avant de mourir, mais si c'est le cas, fais ta prière.

Les sept saïyens se transformèrent et Tian se recula. Son boulot à lui était terminé, pour le moment…

_a suivre..._


	31. chapitre 29 Pour le bien de tous

**Chapitre 29 Pour le bien de tous**

Dabra regarda un moment les sept jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. Tous avaient les cheveux dorés en et pique, ainsi que des yeux bleus brillants. Ainsi donc, c'était cela, des Guerriers Légendaires… Il en avait vus quelques-uns, de loin, parmis les résistants, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait de près.

-Tu vas regretter tes illusions, fit Para.

-Tu aurais préféré que ce soit vrai ? demanda le démon avec un sourire.

-Y'a que les connards dans ton genre qui prennent plaisir à voir les autres souffrir, fit Sangohan.

-Les démons, nous sommes ainsi, que voulez-vous… Enfin, tous les démons sauf les mauviettes du genre de Tian… Et ça se dit un prince des enfers…

-Ta gueule ! fit Regio. Tian est 100 fois mieux que tu ne le seras jamais !

-Je ne veux pas être le mieux. Je souhaite être le pire, ricana l'envahisseur. Demandez donc à ce qu'il reste de vos sujets quel est le pire ennemi qu'ils aient rencontrés ?

Les jeunes se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu es le deuxième, peut-être, mais certainement pas le premier ! Notre grand-père était pire enflure que tu ne le seras jamais, dit Ané.

-Maintenant, ça suffit, fit Trunks. Assez discuter, battons-nous. Je veux te tuer, et retourner chez moi.

-Ouais, nos familles et nos amours nous attendent, ajouta Merodo.

-Et j'ai une dissertation à remettre dans trois semaines, fit Para.

-…Tu peux pas penser à autre chose que tes études ? demanda Sangothen, découragé.

-Et moi, j'ai du reporter mon contrat ! C'est pas bon pour les affaires, fit Ané.

-On est d'accord sur une chose; On ne souhaite pas vraiment être ici à se battre, termina Regio. Donc, on le tue et on retourne à la maison !

Les saïyens entourèrent le démon, et il les regarda avec ennui. Ces gamins souhaitaient donc tant la mort ? Quoique… Il avait une autre idée… Il fonça sur Regio, qui se prépara à parer le coup, mais au dernier moment, il passa à côté de lui pour saisir Tian par la gorge.

-Vous allez gentiment me conduire aux résistants, afin que je les élimine tous, et je vous laisserai ensuite partir… Ou alors, c'est votre ami qui en pâtieras.

-Tu n'as aucun honneur… fit Tian. T'en prendre à un fils de Satan… C'est la mort que tu cherches ?

-Dès mon retour en enfer, tous saurons ta trahison. Tu ne seras plus un fils du Diable. Maintenant, fermes-là !

Tian eut un sourire ironique, avant de s'évaporer, de devenir une nappe de brouillard sombre.

-Grrrmmm… J'avais oublier cette particularité… grogna Dabra. Et puis zut. Je les tues tous, et je m'occupe des résistants par la suite.

Il fit face aux enfants royaux et les traqua, un après l'autre. Ils eurent beau se battre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils tombèrent, les uns après les autres. Dabra regarda les sept cadavres au sol, et ricana.

-Si c'est cela leurs Guerriers Légendaires… Vegetasai n'est pas mieux que morte.

Il se dirigea vers le palais, cherchant le passage menant aux souterrains.

Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, les enfants sortirent de leurs cachettes, et regardèrent leur cadavre par terre.

-C'est dégoûtant, fit Ané.

-Tian, tu peux les faire disparaître ? demanda Regio.

-Tout de suite.

Et les illusions disparurent.

-Bon, allons rejoindre les résistants par le passage secret, fit Trunks. Vous vous souvenez c'est quelle montagne ?

-Ouais !

-On s'y rejoint dans cinq minutes.

Et il s'envola. Tous finirent par le suivre. Ils poussèrent la lourde porte, avant de la refermer, et de s'engager dans le passage secret qui descendait de la montagne jusqu'aux sous-sols du château. Une nouvelle porte se dressa devant eux, et Merodo la poussa. Il y eut un grand cri, et un homme tomba sur lui. Le prince arrêta aussitôt le bras de l'homme. Une lumière se dressa derrière lui, et les héritiers reconnurent Berdock, qui lui-même reconnu celui qu'il avait voulu attaquer.

-Prince Merodo…

Et il s'effondra sur lui. Merodo le soutint, remarquant la blessure à sa taille, et l'aida à rejoindre le reste de la résistance. Tous firent une fête en voyant les enfants royaux.

-Le roi n'est pas venu ? demanda un garde.

En silence, Trunks leva la main, montrant à tous la bague ornant son doigt.

-Mon père a jugé que j'étais prêt à prendre la responsabilité de notre peuple.

D'abord surpris, le peuple finit par applaudit le nouveau roi. Durant ce temps, les triplés fixaient les gens de la résistance.

-Vous n'êtes que 340 ? demanda Para après un moment.

-Tous les autres ont été supprimés… fit Berdock sombrement. Nous avons réussis à sauver plusieurs enfants, ainsi que des femmes et des soldats afin de se défendre.

-Bon, on tue Dabra et on retourne à la maison, décida Sangohan.

-On a tous envie de rentrer, mais on a plus important à faire, fit Trunks. Même après avoir tuer Dabra, il faudra aider les survivants à reconstruire la planète.

-…Et si on demandait à Shenron de faire revivre Vegetasai ? demanda Para. On a pas utiliser les DragonBall depuis trois ans, et tante Bulma les as toutes déjà…

-Les DragonBall ? demanda Berdock.

Sangohan et Trunks tentèrent d'expliquer ce qu'étaient les balles, alors que les triplés et Regio montaient le plan.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris… On se laisse tous tuer et notre planète détruire, pour qu'ensuite vous nous ressuscitiez ? demanda Berdock.

-C'est ça, fit Ané.

-Il y a un problème. On doit tuer Dabra, pour ne pas qu'il trahisse Tian, fit Regio.

-Et puis comment est-ce qu'on quitterait la planète, nous ? demanda Trunks. Si on meurt, personne ne pourra dire à maman de ressusciter Vegetasai !

-Ok, fit Para. On sabote le vaisseau de Dabra. Quand il aura exterminé Vegetasai, il enverra un message à ses acolytes, sûrement. Donc, tout le monde croira que la planète est détruite. Quelques minutes après l'envoi du message, le vaisseau explose. Tu peux arranger ça, Trunks ?

-Ouais… Mais, et nous ?

-J'aurais une idée… fit Tian. Je peux vous faire traverser le Couloir Dimensionnel… Le problème, c'est que je ne peux emmener que quatre personnes à la fois avec moi. Et comme nous devrions quitter la planète au moment même où Dabra la fera explosée… Je ne pourrai pas faire deux voyages.

-Cherchez une solution à ça, je vais trafiquer son vaisseau, fit Trunks en sortant par le passage secret.

Tous restèrent silencieux à penser. Les résistants espéraient que les princes et princesses savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, car ils n'avaient pas envie de trouver aussi stupidement la mort éternelle.

-J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Berdock. L'Antique Technique de la Fusion !

-Il faut être de même force et de même grandeur, non ? demanda Para.

-La technique originale, oui. La nôtre demande seulement des gênes quasi identiques.

Ils se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Les filles ont absolument le même ADN. Sangothen et Sangohan doivent en avoir un qui se ressemblent, puisqu'ils sont frères. Même chose pour Merodo et Tian. Ça fait donc trois fusions, et une quatrième personne avec Trunks, fit Tian. Ça colle.

-Vous nous apprendrez cette technique, Berdock ? demanda Para.

-C'est très facile, dit l'Intendant.

-Apprenez-nous, alors, dit Sangohan.

Durant trois heures, ils apprirent la technique. Lorsque Trunks revint, ses cousins étaient morts de fatigue. Sangohan et Sangothen s'empifraient dans un coin, Paradisianne et Ané parlaient à de petites filles, leur expliquant qu'il était possible pour elles aussi de devenir Super Saïyenne (féministes en puissance…), Merodo discutait avec Berdock… et Regio et son petit ami étaient en train de se câliner dans un coin de la grotte, à l'abri des regards, exceptés peut-être de ceux de quelques enfants (qui les trouvaient bien bizarre… C'était deux garçons, non ?).

Avant de rencontrer Tian, Trunks n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible que des démons soient aimables et sensible. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regio, Tian vivait dans les extrêmes; soit il devenait un gros nounours qui ne vivait que pour les câlins et les bisous de son chéri, soit il devenait enragé et intenable contre celui qui avait osé blessé son amoureux. Seulement dans ces moments, il était possible de reconnaître en lui un démon, et même, un Fils du Diable.

-Alors, Trunks ? demanda Merodo.

-Tout est prêt.

-Tant mieux. Il attaquera sûrement demain.

a suivre


	32. Chapitre 30 Massacre en crescendo

Eh non, je ne suis pas morte ! Je suis bien là, en vie ! J'ai écouter le film de DragonBall, et c'était tellement MAUVAIS que j'ai eu envie de me remettre à ma fic pour compenser... Voici donc, chers fans, le chapitre 30 des Princes de Végétasai.

Chapitre 30 Massacre en crescendo

Dabra descendit dans le sous-terrain, bien résolus à tous les tuer, maintenant que les souverains étaient morts. Le sous-terrain était sombre, de l'eau s'égouttait lentement du plafond, tombant en bruit rythmé sur la tête du démon. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Il avançait, sur de sa victoire. Ces primates ne le vaincraient pas. Leur souverain était mort, et avec lui, tous les héritiers de la couronne.

Deux ombres sortirent d'un recoin sur la droite pour l'attaquer. Un rayon d'énergie les frappa de plein fouet et ils se désagrégèrent. Dabra sourit, alors que 13 autres ombrent fonçaient sur lui. Il les éclata comme des pastèques. (340-15. 325 saïyens restants)

Plus il avançait, plus les saïyens courraient à leur mort. C'était à qui mourrait le plus stupidement. Dabra les renversait aussi facilement que l'on tue des mouches. Il voyait en ces offensives de dérisoires tentatives pour le vaincre. A un moment, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient toujours. Toujours aucune lumière n'éclairait ce tunnel où se déroulaient des combats en ombres chinoises, à peine la lueur des lucioles des cavernes. Le combat semblait terminé, lorsque 75 saïyens sortirent de l'ombre, et Dabra se dit que c'était la dernière attaque, la plus grosse, et qu'il ne resterait que les femmes et les enfants dans les sous-sols. Elles allaient payer pour la vantardise de leur princesse, qui avait osé lui balancer une boule d'énergie dans le système 3 pièces. Encore heureux qu'il ait de nombreux descendants pour reprendre sa place. Voilà, le dernier guerrier tombait au sol (325-30-75=220 saïyens restants)

Il abattit quelques fuyards dans les couloirs (220-8=212 saïyens restants) et s'arrêta un instant pour se reposer. Satan que détruire une civilisation est épuisant ! Le couloir se rétrécissait, signe qu'il approchait de la fin. Enfin, il arriva a une porte. Il la poussa en se disant qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose a faire avant la fin des saïyens. Sitôt la porte ouverte, une dizaine de guerriers sautèrent sur lui, chargé de protéger les femmes et les enfants. Ce fut une vraie plaisanterie de les finir. Il assista alors au spectacle surréaliste des femmes tuant leurs enfants avant de se rentrer un poignard dans le cœur.

-LONGUE VIE AUX SAÏYENS !!! lança une femme en armure, avant de rentrer son épée dans sa gorge.

Dabra éclata de rire. Les derniers saïyens étaient morts. Il regarda le sang s'écouler de tous ces corps, tels des ruisseaux de vin. Son rire se répercuta longtemps dans la caverne, rebondissant sur les murs, montant au plafond et dérangea quelques stalagmites qui vibrèrent, se fendirent et tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas. Des nuages de poussières s'élevèrent, et Dabra se mit à tousser. Lorsque la poussière retomba, Dabra se trouva seul dans le silence. Seul, avec les gouttes d'eau du plafond. . Ploc. Il ne sentait aucune présence autour de lui. Il était seul. Il était le seul vivant sur Vegetasai. Il fureta de ci et de là, cherchant des objets de valeurs. Puis, il se dirigea vers son vaisseau. Il s'installa au commande et ouvrit la radio.

-Végétasai nettoyer. Retour à la base.

***

Dans le Couloir Dimensionnel, Trunks appuya sur le détonateur de la bombe, après avoir perçu une communication sur son détecteur à onde radio, bricolé en quelques minutes pendant le massacre.

Il entendit un boum.

**

Les techniciens reçurent la communication et se sourirent. Vegetasai était enfin à eux. Les hommes-singes étaient détruits. De la civilisation naguère puissante, il ne restait rien. Il faut dire qu'elle était en déclin depuis la mort de Vegeta King. Son fils n'avait fait que des problèmes. Enfin, tout était réglé. Toute s les planètes de la constellation du Serpent étaient désormais sous leur joug.

-Eh, le vaisseau de Dabra a exploser ! lança un technicien.

-Le con a du encore peser trop fort sur l'accélération… lança un autre, blasé.

-Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imiter les humains, ce gamin… Il aurait pu prendre le Couloir, meuh non, monsieur voulait jouer avec son nouveau joujou…

-Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

-Attendez, je branche la caméra… Merde, c'est foutu, si la caméra est détruite, c'est sur qu'il ne reste aucune de ses cornes en un seul morceau…

-Et les cornes détériorées, il ne peut pas se regénérer.

-Bah, tant pis pour lui… Il a quand même accompli sa mission. C'est Satan qui sera content.

-Tu parles ! Depuis que son plus jeune fils lui a fait défaut, il est dans une de ses rages…

-Ça va peut-être lui remonter le moral de savoir que la planète des singes est sous contrôle.

-Je ne me risquerais pas à lui dire ça en face…

-On a qu'à lui envoyer un e-mail…

-Satan n'a pas le net.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai, il est contre la technologie humaine… Non mais sérieux, c'est l'invention du siècle ! Plus besoin de devenir des succubes, on peut mâter des femmes à poil 24 heures sur 24 !

**

Capsule Corporation

20h30, les Nouvelles

« Nos astronomes ont observé une explosion dans l'espace il y a moins de deux heures. Selon eux, une planète de la constellation du Serpent aurait explosé. Sa lune serait sortie de son orbite suite à la collision et foncer dans la planète voisine, déclenchant une autre explosion, ce qui a finalement mit le feu à toute la constellation. On a dépêcher une sonde informatrice, en espérant que lorsqu'elle arrivera dans deux semaines, la température aura assez baisser pour découvrir ce qui reste de la planète. »

Bulma échappa son verre et éclata en sanglots. Bra et Iolié entrèrent pour la voir au sol, prostrée. Bra courru vers sa mère alors que Iolié courrait avertir Végéta et Rasana. Sangoku et Chichi arrivèrent bientôt, catastrophés, bientôt suivi par Videl et Pan, Hitomi, Maron et ses parents, Heaven et Mondo.

-Vegetasai est dans la Constellation du Serpent, fit Vegeta.

-Ça veut dire que…. Trunks ne reviendra pas ? demanda Iolié.

-Papa va revenir ! cria Pan. Il me l'a promis !

-Elle ne peut pas… Elle ne peut pas être morte… murmura Mondo.

-Je refuse de le croire ! cria Hitomi. Merodo ne serait pas mort sans connaître son enfant !

Elle s'effondra, soutenue par Rasana qui amena sa belle-fille s'étendre. Maron sanglottait dans les bras de sa mère, et Krillin n'osait pas regarder Sangoku, qui ne disait rien en serrant Chichi dans ses bras. Elle était hystérique de la mort de ses 4 enfants.

-SALETÉ DE MÉTÉORITE QUI A FONCÉ DEDANS !!!! POURQUOI !! POURQUOI VOUS LES AVEZ LAISSER PARTIR !! CE SONT DES ENFANTS !!! DES ENFANTS !!! MES ENFANTS !!! C'EST TA FAUTE VEGETA !! ÇA NE SERAIT PAS ARRIVÉ SI VOUS SERIEZ ALLER AVEC EUX !!

-Chichi ! cria Bulma. Vegeta na pas lancé la météorite sur la planète, il n'aurait rien pu faire s'il y était ! Il serait mort avec les enfants !! C'est la même chose pour Sangoku !

-Les DragonBall ! fit Tortue Géniale. Allons chercher les DragonBall et ressuscitons-les !

-….IL NE POUVAIT PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT LE VIEUX SÉNILE !!!! hurla Chichi.


	33. Chapitre 3 Sauvetage in extremis

Chapitre 31 Sauvetage in extrémis

Bulma et Végéta arrivèrent dans la cours avec les 7 boules de cristal. Tortue Géniale les installa autour de lui et se receuilli un instant.

-Mais il va se bouger un peu le cul ce vieux pervers !! cria Chichi.

Tortue Géniale se leva, mais fut aussitôt poussé par Chichi.

-Eh toi, dragon de malheur ! Tu vas me rendre mes enfants et mes neveux !! Je veux qu'ils soient vivants !!

Le dragon apparut alors que le ciel s'assombrissait. Il pencha sa tête vers Chichi avant de regarder Sangoku.

-Ta femelle a bien du caractère, oh simple mortel…

-On me le dit tous les jours…

-Je ne peux ressusciter tes enfants, femme, car ils ne sont pas morts.

Un silence se fit entendre.

-C'est… C'est impossible, fit Bulma. La planète a explosé et…

-Ils n'y étaient plus.

Alors que des cris de joie se faisaient entendre, une jeune femme arriva, rapide comme l'éclair et se planta devant Shenron.

-Je souhaite que Vegetasai et son peuple revienne dans le même état qu'avant l'arrivée de Dabra ! Qu'ils vivent leur vie de mortels !

-Ané ! cria Mondo.

-Para ! cria Heaven.

-Ma chérie ! s'écria Chichi, ne pouvant jurer laquelle se des filles était là.

-Que votre souhait soit exaucé, filles des étoiles.

Le dragon disparut et le ciel explosa de lumière alors que les Dragon Ball s'éparpillaient, pierres pour un an. La Saïyenne se tourna vers ses parents et leur sourit. Chichi, maitresse dans l'art de reconnaître ses filles, ne pu se décider. Elle avait le port droit et altier d'Ané, mais le regard décidé de Para. Arrivèrent alors quatre autres personnes. Tian était facile à identifier. Trunks suivait derrière, et subit l'étreinte inconsolable de sa mère, sa sœur et son fils adoptif. Même son père se joignit à l'étreinte, se foutant royalement des gens autour. Suivait ensuite un grand saÏyen, les cheveux de Sangohan mais la carrure de Sangothen. Puis derrière, un autre homme, les cheveux longs de Merodo mais le sourire espiègle de Regio.

-Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Noémie, méfiante.

-Je suis Parané, sourit la fille. La fusion entre Para et Ané.

-Je suis Hanthen, la fusion entre Sangohan et Sangothen.

-Et moi, je suis Regimodo, la fusion entre Merodo et Regio.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Hitomi.

-C'est quelque chose que tout le monde aimerait savoir… fit Parané. Mais avant… On MEURT de faim ! Maman, ma tante, pouvez-vous nous préparer quelque chose ? Et dites-vous que un seul d'entre nous… mange comme deux !

-Chichi… Ne me laisses pas seule aux fourneaux…. Fit Bulma.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là !

Ce n'est une fois rassasié que nos princes et princesses purent expliqués la ruse qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

-C'est bien… mais combien de temps ça va durer cette fusion ? s'inquiéta Mondo. J'aime Ané, mais faire des trucs avec la partie « Para »… Non seulement elle va me tuer après, mais Heaven aussi !!

-Non mais tu penses qu'à ça ma parole ! s'exclama Hanthen. Je t'interdis de penser à mes petites sœurs comme ça !

-Réveillez les gars, si vous pensez qu'on a jamais rien fait, vous vous fourrez le doigts dans l'œil ! dit Parané.

-Je sais que vous avez déjà fait de quoi !!! Et c'est dérangeant votre lien !! Comment Sangothen y survit !! Vos pensées tout le temps dans ma tête… arggg !

-Ah ah, petite nature !

-Les enfants… gronda Chichi.

-Oui maman, firent aussitôt Parané et Hanthen.

-Je vous rassure, dit Tian, cela ne durera que jusqu'à ce soir. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas très envie de partager Regio avec Hitomi…

-Et si nous vérifions si la liaison est rétablie avec Vegetasai ? demanda Trunks.

-Le nouveau roi s'inquiète ? demanda Végéta.

-On a laissé la planète exploser, tu m'étonnes que je m'inquiète !

Ils se rendirent à la salle de communication. Là, la petite lumière rouge clignotait, signe que la communcation était à nouveau possible.

« Message a destination de Vegetasai

Les princes et princesses sont de retour, le souhait a été formulé. Est-ce que tout est revenu à la normale ? Y a-t-il quelque chose à signaler ? »

Quelques jours plus tard, ils recevaient la réponse. Tout était pour le mieux.

Il ne reste qu'un épilogue. Commencée en 2004, soit depuis plus de 5 ans, il est temps pour moi de terminer cette saga.


End file.
